In The Arms Of His Brother
by Pearl Knight
Summary: His beast wants her, she wants her independence... What now Youkai lord? When time is on her side what will be the out come? Will Sesshomaru win the heart of his miko? Will they get the chance to live happily ever after? or will evil rip them apart?
1. Together In Death

_Hello welcome to my first Inuyasha. I hope you all like this I've been practicing -- all reviews welcome and I hope to be getting a lot! I don't own Inuyasha or the characters in it. They story is mine though. Thanks for reading! R&R _

_There seems to have been an error and I hope its been resolved some people couldnt get chapter one to show up. well if it didnt work this time then just e-mail and tell me and i will send you a copy of the first chapter via e-mail ok! sorry for the trouble!_

_**Pearl Knight**_

_J J J_

Kagome sat there with a blank stare gazing at the bodies from the village… how could he do this? Why did she let him go? 'I never should have removed the prayer beads… But the black witch…'

_**  
"Its time you die Inuyasha. SIT BOY" she screamed her silver hair flying around in the wind there they all stood in the meadow fighting against her and her minions she had acquired for the battle. She had hacked so to speak into the prayer beads and taken control there was nothing Kagome could do but remove them… but then, then he had changed into his demon form he had killed… everyone… and he had tried to…**_

She didn't want to think of what he would have done to her she pulled her shirt farther down as if it would erase the memory of his forceful hand exploring her body… Kagome stood shakily wandering farther into the woods her mind dwelling over the past few days…

Sesshomaru walked into the clearing expressionless.

"Hanyou" his deep baritone voice echoes calling the attention of out favorite jewel hunting crew. Everyone looked up Inuyasha jumped to his feet in human form fear in his eyes. Sesshomaru smirked. "Don't _fear _Inuyasha I've come to make a deal with you." Inuyasha growled a very fake human sounding growl "I wish to join your group if only to be able to track down Naraku. I have no idea how a Hanyou like you does it but you always seem to get to him. I will not harm you or anyone in your group so long as the agreement is in play."

After much fighting and many sits, we find out crew walking with Sesshomaru in the lead and Inuyasha grumbling and following from the trees

"Sesshomaru we're going to set camp soon. Sango was injured in an earlier battle she needs to rest."

"I'm fine Kagome." Sango spoke defensively. She was glaring at Sesshomaru and Kagome didn't have to try hard to understand what the meaning of the glare was. She didn't want to seem weak to the demon lord she didn't want him to know she was vulnerable.

"If we are to work together for the time being Sango then we have to tell each other when we need rest and time to heal other wise we will have weaknesses in defense and even offense should a battle arise suddenly. We are camping." Sesshomaru seemed slightly displeased at having to stop but could sense a distant aura of evil strong and dark. He could tell it was Naraku and he knew it wouldn't be long before Kagome followed her sense's leading her to the rest of the jewel and ultimately to Naraku.

"So Kagome tell me why you're so fast to spill out about Sango's wound huh? What if he decides he doesn't want a straggler?" Kagome sat in black work out pants with a white strip down the side and a black tang top. Her ebony hair spilling around her shoulders as she aims her bow carefully.

"This is my time to practice Inuyasha leave me alone we can talk about this later."

"No, you're giving in to trusting him to easily!" Inuyasha turned her to him amber eyes locking with her chocolate orbs. "He's a manslayer Kagome. And he won't think twice about killing you. to him your nothing but a insect under his shoe… Kagome please watch your back…" Inuyasha left somberly Kagome thought over his words and the concern in his voice.

"I must go to survey my lands." Sesshomaru spoke indifferently "you will stay in this meadow till I return."

Kagome sighed heavily.

"Inuyasha we are running low on supplies I have no more herbs if anyone gets poisoned or ill."

"We'll head back to the village." He stood.

"But Sesshomaru…"

"He has a nose he can find us." A loud rustle in the trees grabbed their attention Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Youkai snake type."

"Jewel shards."

"Let's go!"

"Give me the sssssssssssssssshardssssssssssss!" the creature hissed.

"I-Inuyasha he has 5 jewel shards!" pulling her arrow back on her bow she looked horrified as the green slimy over sized snake demon lashed out at Sango.

"No!" Miroku jumped out to protect her taking the blow Miroku collapsed down eyes blank.

"Miroku no! Say something!" Sango cried. A women's sardonic laughter filled the field.

"Foolish! All of you! Did you think I would just lie down and take such defeat?" it was the Dark witch and around her neck was her snake. "I have a new trick _dear_ Inuyasha watch this. SIT BOY!" down he went Kagome's eyes widened.

"What how cant that be?" she tried so hard to reach him but the snake Youkai kept attacking keeping her away the demons in the surrounding area were called forth by the witch the dark priestess the murderer and what could she do? Fire a few arrows and get beat up and hurt her friends simply by not being able to defend herself by the time she had finally gotten the prayer beads off Inuyasha Miroku was … out cold… she hoped… laying unmoving Sango had just fallen her fury Youkai friend Kirara following her moments after. Grabbing Shippo Inuyasha ordered her to leave him to fight she stood there on the outskirts of the forest hiding and saw all the blood she wanted to help… but first she had to get Shippo out of here… she left … he made her get Shippo to safety… he made her leave and by the time she was ready to go back she was met by a terrible surprise waiting at the opening to the village…

_Thank you for reading review at your leisure. I hope you enjoyed it._

_**Pearl Knight**_


	2. The Village

_Hello, welcome back glad to see you like it enough to keep reading. Thanks to all those that have reviewed me so far the support means a lot and thanks to Archangel Rhapsody for the great piece of advice. I don't own Inuyasha or the characters in it. They story is mine though. Thanks for reading! R&R_

_**Pearl Knight**_

_J J J_

By the time she was ready to go back she was met by a terrible surprise waiting at the opening to the village…

"Inuyasha?" there before her stood Inuyasha. On him was blood that seemed to her to be erupting from wounds he didn't have. His eyes as he gazed at her were a bloody red with sparks of emotion she couldn't identify.

"Hello wench tell me, will you scream as loudly as the others did when I tore out their spines?" Kagome froze tears welling up in her eyes. 'He couldn't mean that… he…. He wouldn't…' he licked the blood from his claws on his right hand his gaze never leaving her. "I think I might like to have a bit of fun with you first my _dear _Kagome." The smile that slowly lit his face promised horrors she didn't dare try to imagine.

"Hurry child thy must go. Take thou kit and leave!" Kaede ran before her aiming a bow weakly.

"Mommy!" Shippo ran out to jump into Kagome's arms. "Don't cry I won't let him get you mama!" Kagome smiled down at the ball of orangey red hair his small body pressed tightly against hers. The little fox demon had become her child long ago in the travels. A scream.. a ear piercing scream brought her out of her thoughts looking forward she saw the villagers running screaming and Kaede's body laying motionless on the ground. Some jumped into the fray trying to avenge Kaede but they slowly died. 'How could he … How could he kill them… I have no way of getting him back…' the thing, the monstrosity now off on his own personal killing spree was no longer her beloved friend Inuyasha. He was a demon… a blood thirsty demon seeking so sedate his hunger…

Kagome ran out away from the screaming thinking only of the small child in her arms. She ran from the very thought that maybe… just maybe he really had killed... Her eyes widened as she fell down face first into the bloody body of Miroku. She had run back to the battle… and there she found her dead friends… there she was forced to look into the empty eyes of the friends that she had come to love… she scrambled back wards her arms rejecting Shippo unconsciously. Shippo was speechless his eyes wide and teary…

"He… He…" Shippo began to shake "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" with that an energy that she never knew Shippo had he changed there before her was not any form she had every seen it was Shippo fully demon and looking to kill Inuyasha… she tried to keep up with him running back to the village. The smell of death was all over blood coppery and thick entered her nose and the bodies the gruesome site of the piles of innocents… she felt her soul and heart breaking shattering so easily in her mind. Images burned into her brain so horrific that she felt the she simply wished to die crawl into a ball and die…

"Now it ends kid! You were never a match for me!" reality set in of the danger that was to befall Shippo running over she saw him finally his large fax body with fire at his four heals was more then she could have imagined a lean body that was four times her size and teeth sharper then the finest blade. And he was dieing… an honorable warriors death at the hands of his own friend… dieing in battle with one of his friends he had come to trust… blood sputtering from his demon mouth green eyes trained on Kagome… worry was there worry for her well being and pleading for forgiveness. She could just hear him begging her to run begging her to forgive his weakness and inability to protect her. His voice wishing he could have the strength to avenge his friends… he fell to the ground with a sickening thud his heart stayed in the air tightly held in Inuyasha's hand.

"You came back to play Kagome." She felt her stomach twist when he consumed the heart. He lunged at her. She saw the look on his face the glee the thirst written in his eyes. He tossed her like a rag doll to the ground and touched her in ways that made her cry. Ways that only a husband or true lover should… her power activated in her last straw of desperation she sent a powerful attack of purifying energy at him. He screamed in agony and she wasted no time in rolling out from under him she ran towards the forest tears in her eyes and didn't stop for anything…

As she walked her reminiscing stopped. 'I won't think of such things this isn't real the whole world can't be real I just want to stay in darkness... stay in my darkness… I want to just lie in myself…

This was the state Sesshomaru found her. This was the state of the only person with in the group he actually had any sort of respect for. This was the state his half breed brother left her… and this is the state he would heal her from. When he first came to the group it had only been because of her power and he watched her as she fought beside her companions and didn't run even though she knew she was no match for the monsters she was facing. He had watched as she helped to tend to the wounds of her friends before herself, watched as she cared for a demon that was not her child. As he had surveyed his lands he had mused over the facts. Yes, he hated humans, but she was no human. She was a miko and powerful at that. She didn't smell as bad as others he had met but of Sakura blossoms and a wild sent he didn't recognize a wild sent that made him curious that made her more interesting to him. He had lifted her into his arms from the place where she sat and rocked back and forth. Her emotionless eyes looked up at him slowly. They held no life at all they held and emptiness that made a shiver run down his spine. She reeked of blood, not only her own, but of… a Houshi and that of various villagers. He had already killed Inuyasha of that he took pleasure in. He had followed their scents around and slowly pieced together what had happened, the mutt had obviously turned on them finding him killing off the villagers just proved that. He picked up Kagome's scent and soon followed after her. 'Even though she is human, past all the blood, I can smell that she is my intended mate…' the thought in a odd way as he finally admitted it calmed him as he made his way to his home.

"Sango… Miroku… Shippo…" she mumbled a contemplative looked crossed his delicate features as he suddenly turned back into the direction of the village. He set her down as he over looked the burning waste of a village and drew Tensaiga from his side. He walked at an even pace to the village and started into his work…

Once he had revived each and every villager in the place he went back to see Kagome standing swaying while humming a quiet tune. He again lifted her and she looked up at him with a far away glazed look.

"They live Kagome. I am sorry though I could not revive your Kit… he heart was removed from the body completely and I couldn't find it…" Was all he said before he followed the scent of the demon hunter and the Houshi. Reaching them he set her down once more. She screamed so loud that he had to cover his ears. She rammed her back into a tree. He ran to her and pulled her into his arms to silence her once she did so he went about his work and revived the three that lay on the ground.

"I don't understand why waste time to bring us back?" Miroku asked accusingly as he sat up. Sesshomaru stepped aside to let them see Kagome. She looked at them blankly.

'My insanity is complete… they are dead… and yet they stand before me… and Sesshomaru speaks kindly to the liked of me. I never want to wake up…' she fell to the ground and began to rock back and forth.

_Thank you for reading review at your leisure. I hope you enjoyed it._

_**Pearl Knight**_


	3. Cure To The Imagionary Bliss

_Hello, welcome back glad to see you like it enough to keep reading. Thanks to all those that have reviewed me so far the support means a. just a fast thought Rin isn't in my story sorry I forgot to say it. But ya so she isn't…I don't own Inuyasha or the characters in it, or the song which is Imaginary by Evanescence. The story is mine though. Thanks for reading! R&R_

_**Pearl Knight**_

_J J J_

Miroku sat a saddened look upon his face as he prayed so hard for Kagome. He hadn't ever seen someone this fallen into their own mind. What she saw had truly scarred her. Miroku and Sango sat there, tears in their eyes, beside Kagome her eyes open and blank in her little green skirt and sailor shirt. They sat there hoping upon hope that she would come around.

"I can't stand this any more!" Miroku's sudden out burst startled Sango and even Kagome on the bed. Her eyes darted to him it was the first sign of life they had seen all day.

"Your upsetting her Miroku calm down!" Sango hissed.

"Good! It's about time something affected her!" now both on their feet they glared deadly gazes at each other shooting daggers trying to best each other.

"That is enough both turned to see Sesshomaru walking through the elegant wooden door to the room decorated in white and blue. "I've been looking for another Miko that can heal Kagome and I think I am on to something. If you two wish to join me say so now for I am leaving shortly. Jaken will tend to Kagome." With that he simply turned not bothering to go into detail on this so called cure for Kagome.

She could still hear it. She could hear them all crying out in pain screaming about the demon calling him a monster. She could see it she could stand there and watch is all happening again and again in detail but no one saw her. It was as though she wasn't there but everything was so real to her. How could they be blind to her?...

* * *

I linger in the door way

Of alarm clocks screaming monsters calling my name…

* * *

She turned away willing it to not be true willing it to be a nightmare. She could feel them. She could feel the bed she laid on she knew it was real she knew she was losing her mind to these images so she twisted them…. She made her own happy ending.

"Inuyasha, you came back!" Kagome ran out of the hut and into the arms of Inuyasha her best friend.

"You didn't think those weaklings could take me did you?" they all returned to her all of them and all in perfect health. She went on in her mind laughing and talking and traveling with her friends she could make it what ever she wanted. It was liberating in a trapped sort of way. But they pulled on her. She heard him yell she could feel the desperation. But she didn't want to leave ever. Everything was perfect she could be happy here in her world and she wanted them to leave her here in her haven…

* * *

Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me,

Where the raindrops as their falling tell a story.

* * *

She could picture her world. She could picture that the jewel was finally finished and they had settled down in a beautiful place together in a field of flowers and wonderful things that they all enjoyed. She lived with Shippo in a small house right next to Miroku and Sango whom married and they lived next to Inuyasha whom she was dating. Everything was perfect…

* * *

In my field of paper flowers,

and candy clouds of lullaby.

I lie inside myself for hours,

and watch my purple skies fly over me.

* * *

Everything was peaceful there and perfect. And nobody ever fought again. She loved it in her world……

"So then what you do Ms. Tsushino is dive into the mind and repair things one at a time?" Sango asked while setting down her small cup of tea. As it has turned out Sesshomaru had found a Miko who's specialized in the works of the mind.

"That's right Sango, if I can pin point what memories are affecting her in such a horrific manor and try to either help her to get past it or wipe them out totally then she should be able to pull through. It's a very hard task however and has some rather drastic repercussions if it isn't done right."

"We understand that already but I don't think that it's possible for you to destroy her mind. Kagome is a very strong woman."

"Let me take a look at her and see for myself."

There were more of them in her room now and they all stood around her one held her hand and tried to will her to wake. But she didn't want to wake. Why didn't they understand? She went deeper into her mind hiding from them. She didn't really know who they were but she didn't care to. She didn't want to have to know the pain of it all again. Not when she could be so happy here.

"What is this song she is singing over and over?" Tsushino asked quietly sitting at Kagome's side. She held one hand over her chest and another hovered over her forehead. Her eyes were closed as she sifted through her memories that were at the top or the memories she was pushing away.

"We aren't really sure she's been singing that one part over and over."

"Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me… where the raindrops as their falling tell a story." Kagome sang absent mindedly

"It sounds like she doesn't want to come to… I'm not sure there is much I can do. She's run so deep into her own mind… her own fantasy that she might be to far out of touch."

This Kagome heard and it angered her they do not understand! She just wishes to be safe from the pain she isn't out of touch!

* * *

.."Don't say I'm out of touch

With this ramped chaos your reality

I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge

The night mare I built my own world to escape." ..

* * *

Kagome's eyes flickered to Tsushino's as she sang her voice sounded angry and more aware.

"Perhaps she isn't as lost as you thought?" Sesshomaru mumbled slightly amused as Tsushino blushed and closed her eyes again to ascertain a better idea of what she had to work with.

"Fetch me some lavender scents and some green tea and leave me in peace with the girl." She ordered. Miroku and Sango stood to get what she asked for but Sesshomaru hesitated.

"How long will you he telling me what to do, do you think, before I kill you Miko?" he spoke oddly calm for the malice in his eyes.

"I think I will be doing so until I leave in perfect health." She responded just as calm. "Now, I would like to be able to heal the women if you don't mind." Grinding down his urge to kill her he turned walking past Sango re-entering with the things she asked for.

"Thank you Sango please hand me my bag of other supplies and leave me in peace."

Sango nodded and did as she was asked before leaving…

* * *

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple skies fly over me…

* * *

"Do you think she can do it Miroku?" Sango asked her hands nervously fiddling with her silk dark blue kimono. She had received it from the hand maiden assigned to her by Sesshomaru.

"We have to believe that she can." Miroku spoke in a voice that didn't really comfort all of her fears away. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry Sango" he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "I know how you feel."

"Miroku… what… what will we do if… if…"

"Shh don't think about that now." Miroku felt himself shaking slightly "Will you come with me Sango, to pray for her?" Sango looked up slightly and nodded whipping the tears away.

"You know Miroku… you didn't try to violate me in anyway…"

"I'm not as bad as you think Sango…" he sounded slightly hurt but still managed that smirk of his… Sango thanked Kami for him…

Sifting through her mind Tsushino found what she was looking for. She found the girls field of happiness the place in which the girl hid.

"Kagome? Kagome Higarashi?" she called hesitantly. Soon a man with silver hair came out. He looked similar to Sesshomaru and yet far from.

"Did I hear you right? Are you looking for my love? My Kagome?" he asked in a much to sweet voice. He imagination had made her love much different then she had heard of.

"Hello Inuyasha-Sama I am indeed looking for her."

"Leave!" Kagome she assumed came out and stood in front of a now fading Inuyasha. As he disappeared the reast of the world faded as well. "Why have you come to torment me so? I do not wish to return there! I never want to again. I am happy here.. here where my friends still live… in peace…"

"They live in the world you left as well Kagome."

"You lie!"

"No, I don't" Tsushino held out her hand. "Let me show you."

* * *

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming

Can not cease for the fear of silent night

Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming

The goddess of imaginary light

* * *

Kagome stood there looking at her hand. She oh'ed along sounding almost painful with the phantom tune in the back of her mind, as her thoughts wondered...What if they did live? What would she do? She looked about the fake world that she built and knew she wasn't really happy. She knew she wasn't because she knew that she didn't have inuyasha's love and she wasn't so sure he had hers. She knew because she could never be happy with what she had made. She wanted to be real. She wanted to find the truth again… she took her hand.

"Set me free."

* * *

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple skies fly over me

* * *

_Thank you for reading review at your leisure. I hope you enjoyed it. and please tell me if I made any mistakes. _

_**Pearl Knight**_


	4. Revelations

_Hello, welcome back glad to see you like it enough to keep reading. Thanks to all those that have reviewed me so far the support means a. I don't own Inuyasha or the characters in it. The story is mine though. Thanks for reading! R&R_

_**Pearl Knight**_

_J J J_

"She's been in and out of there for days now." Sango mused to herself.

"Then we should be happy. That means she is working long and hard." Miroku tossed in as he sat praying outside the door.

"I keep wishing there was something more we could do…" Sango felt the tears in her eyes. Miroku stood putting his arms around her.

"It's alright love. She will be safe. I know it." he kissed his girlfriends cheek as Sesshomaru came over.

"Is she still within?" Sesshomaru had spend every night after the miko left at Kagome's side he had watched her every moment. Miroku and Sang could tell he had fallen for her but they wondered when it had happened and how they hadn't seen it before now…

"Yes she is."

Sesshomaru looked at the door worry swimming in his gaze.

"My father, wait please I don't want to see this…" Kagome watched on as she saw the death of her father play out from a third person point of view. She saw her torn mother… her younger crying self… she heard the last words he whispered she felt the pain all over again… Tsushino held her as she cried for her father once more.

Kagome could see him… she could see her beloved Inuyasha running to Kikyo she could hear him telling her he loved her. She saw them kiss she saw them embrace she saw herself crushed.

All the people… the innocent by standers that were killed… all of them flash through her mind their bodies mute and lifeless frozen in the expression of fear the last expression ever to be made before the demons killed them…

She saw her dead friends she saw Inuyasha kill Shippo she saw the villagers screaming running from the demon that used to be a friend to them… she saw the murderous look in his eyes… she heard the words playing in her head his sickeningly abnormal voice horse as blood dripped from his lips.

She fell to her knees trying to block it all out. This isn't the first time the images were shown to her but it was the first time Tsushino implored her to believe them.

"This is the truth of what happened please Kagome you must accept it!" She screamed at Kagome to listen but she had only collapsed to her knees crying covering her ears and closing her eyes.

"I wont they are not dead! They can't be dead! It's all my fault!"

"No Kagome they live! They do but you must grasp that the reality of what happened."

"How could they live, when you show me their death?" Kagome pulsated in a like red color anger building. "Leave me! I don't want to hear this anymore there's no sense to it at all!"

"You forget the one person who has the power of life." Kagome paused "Sesshomaru. He has given your friends life again. They need you. They wait for you to come back to them."

"But what I saw… I can't get the image from my mind… the blood the bodies…"

"Then put new images there, the picture of your smiling friends."

"For days now you have come here, showing me my forgotten past. Hurtful painful memories I never wanted to face again. All the way up to this one the worst of them all. and yet I feel the need to thank you…" she stood before Tsushino "Why though? Why did you do this for me?"

"I was asked to by the lord of my lands." Kagome looked puzzled. "Lord Sesshomaru child, he has taken to you enough to keep you in his home to watch you during the night and to find me and bring me to help you." Kagome stood mute at the new information.

"I don't under stand he tried to kill me… he hates humans."

"He doesn't hate you it seems." She smiles slightly. "This will be our last session Kagome I will leave you to the truth to accept on your own now that you have faced it."

"No, please." Tsushino smiled slightly.

"Alright I will visit once more."

"Wait… can you… can you bring him here?" Tsushino paused to think.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"I can… would you like me to?" she asked pleased with the request.

"Yes."

"So be it…" with that she left.

The door opened slightly then fully revealing a very tired miko.

"She will be coming around soon. I can not believe our progress."

Sango and Miroku smiled widely. "Sesshomaru, may I speak to you alone a moment."

"Yes of course."

"So she wishes me to go with you… into her mind... is that even possible?" Sesshomaru sat watching the women closely from his desk.

"Yes, yes it is. It's hard but possible. Will you do it?"

"If that is what Kagome wants. I will do it."

That night when everyone went to bed they slept with the warm knowledge that Kagome would soon be with them again. She would soon be laughing and joking and playing once again filling their lives with happiness and friendship. She would soon know about Sango and Miroku and soon would know that Sesshomaru loved her. Everyone else could tell and wondered if he was even trying to hide it. They never expected him to come…

Silently he jumped into the room after Miroku and sango left.

"Kagome… I didn't mean… I'm so sorry…" Inuyasha knelt beside her crying silently. He had been wondering the forest in self pity of himself until now. Now he just wanted forgiveness he could smell their blood on him but he saw plan as day they all lived. He knew Sesshomaru and helped them but he also noticed Kaede was doing a burial. He didn't dare go into the village… but he wondered whom had died… he wondered if it had been by his hand… searching the forest he had found the spot filled with Sango and Miroku's blood he knew he had killed them… he knew they lived though as well. He could smell Sesshomaru he knew where he would find them when he wanted but for now. He didn't dare face them… he could barely face himself… he wished death again… but Sesshomaru had brought him back…

"_If I didn't think the miko would want you back half breed I would leave you dead. Be thankful for your gift and leave the village before the humans wake. They will kill you on sight Inuyasha."_

He had no place to go and no one to turn to… he had to see Kagome…

I could sense him… I could sense him… I'm shaking I'm scared. Now that I have seen the truth he scares me I don't want to wake up not with him there. I don't want to see those murderous eyes not again please, please go. Someone save me, please!

"Kagome… I could never ask you to forgive me… After what I did… I shouldn't even be here… but I had to come I had to see that you were ok… I'm so sorry for what I have done to you…" he spoke quietly so he didn't wake her thinking she was asleep.

"I smell something…" Sesshomaru sniffed the air again his distracted mind moving to concentrate totally on that smell. "Inuyasha." He was out the door in a flash. Inuyasha never saw him coming one moment he was talking quietly to the sleeping women the next he was pinned to a wall with his air cut off. "You should not have come here half breed I have no qualms with killing you now." Sesshomaru glanced over at the bed. "Do you like what has become of her?" Miroku and Sango ran in at the loud bang. "She lays there day and night, never waking, never moving." Lifeless eyes open staring at the ceiling Kagome listened from her mind. "In her eyes you see nothing. You have stolen the soul and heart from her body. You killed her Inuyasha." Tears fell from Inuyasha's eyes pain that he never knew one could feel resided in his heart.

"Don't… as much as I would like to kill him. I know it wasn't him that killed those people, besides Kagome would be sad." Sango walked over to them. "But don't come back Inuyasha and never lose Tetsaiga (sp?)" Inuyasha was the released from Sesshomaru's grasp he gazed one last time at Kagome before jumping out the window crying and wishing for death…

_Thank you for reading review at your leisure. I hope you enjoyed it. And please tell me if I made any mistakes. _

_**Pearl Knight**_


	5. Welcome To My Mind

_I've not gotten as many reviews as I had been hoping but just the same I'll continue to write. I am sorry for not being around and am pleased to finally be back on. Thank you to all those who have reviewed and continued to read as the chapters have come out thanks to all those who encouraged me so much and helped me to fix my mistakes. I do not own Inuyasha everything about the story is though… lets keep it that way, yes? Thank you please enjoy_

_Pearl Knight_

  

Please allow me to explain that what you might think of this trip down her memory lane is nothing as what it seems. As I awoke the next morning and met with the miko I couldn't help but feel nervous I would be delving into her mind, sharing her feelings her thoughts and her most prized memories. I will know her in a way no one could ever dream. I was scared, for the first time in my life; I was scared out of my wits.

"I can sense your discomfort my lord, but I assure you everything will be fine." She told me in a respectful yet caring tone. I looked down upon her my blank expression in place as I snorted at her indignantly. My keen hearing easily picked up her small stifled laugh. I was wearing a comfortable outfit that day I didn't know what to expect and so I wore baggy black Kimono that breathes easily. My long silvery hair was pulled back and restrained by a white ribbon at my mid-back. She directed me to sit on the other side of Kagome at the head of the bed across of her when we entered the room. My nose picked up on various herbs used in healing and relaxation. I did as I was told sitting and watching the miko closely. This would be an opportunity to watch her work and be sure she was indeed helping my mate to be. I wonder what she will say when I tell her that we are to be one. I have known this for some time tested her, watched her. While I traveled with her I made note of her sense of duty and honor, both a rare quality in a human. I learned to accept her I even found that I cared for her not like I did with the human child Rin, but in a way I never thought I could for a human. My mind wandered to the ward I submitted to the human village. The child was in to much danger with me and for some reason I had come to care for her to much to keep her in such jeopardy. I felt to hands at the bottom of my shirt that was very much enough to snap me from my musings.

"What do you think you are doing wench?" I snarled at the miko not accustom to being touched.

"You weren't responding so I thought it might be easier to remove your shirt on my own. Now that you seem to be with us again on the planet why don't you remove that and make it easier for me to tap your energy and mind hm?" she moved back to her seat then as I relinquished the shirt. "Now you must relax." She lit a few candles and mixed different herbs filling the room in a sweet calming sent. I almost felt myself floating in my seat as my breathing leveled and my eyes fell closed. Suddenly I found myself spinning in darkness many voices calling out around me.

"Kagome come on!"

"We don't wanna miss the movie Kagome!"

"Kagome I got you something for your aches and pains!"

"Kagome don't forget your lunch!"

"Shut up and let me protect you!"

"Die wench!"

"You're my women now"

"It's much too dangerous, for such a beautiful women, to bath alone"

I tried to block them all out they were all talking at once

"Kikyo!"

"What was that for?"

"Kagome…"

"No that's not it…"

"Kagome... I just…"

"I don't feel that way about her Kikyo I love you"

I couldn't believe the pain these few words spoken by whom I think to be my brother could cause.

"Nothing but a shard detector"

"Go home!"

"Wench!"

I yelled out and sat up finding myself in a field of grass gasping and looking about myself I saw Kagome wrapped in Inuyasha's arms tightly as he spoke words of love into her ear. I growled at the scene in jealousy she looked over her shoulder at me and gave a wistful sigh as the image of Inuyasha dissipated.

"You came." Was all she said, she walked over to me. Even in her mind she smelled as sweet to my nose. But this time there was small differenced she smelled of sweet fruits and Sakura blossoms she had lost that wild scent she now smelt more of the forest mixed in with the two dominating smells. I stood looking at her features with what I hoped to be an emotionless expression. She seemed to smile at me slightly before breaking into a large grin and hugging my waist. Surprise was an understatement as I wrapped my arms around her tiny form and held her close

"Thank you Sesshomaru. I don't know why you're helping me… but thank you. Is it true? Did you really bring all my friends back?" she looked at me with such hope and adoration it almost killed me to have to tell her that not all were among the living.

"I have brought back all… but the kitsune.. " her face froze I almost couldn't bare to see the pain the was shining through those dark eyes. The field of lush green died all around us withering and shedding its beauty letting through the dark ugly reality of the world letting the true smell of pain and sadness dance on my sensitive nose. Her tears as they fell dripped into my soul awakening parts of me I had long sense closed. My mate was in pain. My human mate to me soon to be mistress of the western lands lady of the west my love and counter part was in a pain I could never save her from. I felt so… powerless. I looked on as she fell slowly to her knees her expression blank enough to make me seem a open book. I had never known what a human meant when they would say "I felt my heart wrench at the site" but now I did. My heart was breaking tearing at the seams and I didn't know how to heal her.

"My son…" I down cast my gaze the one thing in the entire world that she wanted… I couldn't give to her; the life of the child. I knelt before her, why I don't know, but I did and I felt myself reach out to her. I felt her pressed to my chest and I felt her cry. This is all she needed? This is what was so important to her? She clung to me like I was her life but I don't understand she wanted this? She wanted someone to hold her? She had no one to talk to no one to watch over her no one to share her pain with. Surrounded by death she was her own best friend. Her dreams were her way out. How long would her dreams have lasted I wonder. Will she recover soon? Once she has finished ridding the salt from her body will she stop shaking so? Will she smile again? I want so badly to see her smile. The world around me shifted I felt a sinking feeling as it did so. The miko was standing beside me and her gaze was locked on what ever was in front of us. I turned my eyes to follow her keen interest to see an image of Kagome running around with the small fox Youkai she was calling his name laughing and playing. She needs hope. I could almost feel the understanding racing through me. Seeing this seeing her in Inuyasha's arms, I put the pieces together. She lost so much all at once she saw the people she loves die and innocent blood shed uselessly and abundantly. She was over whelmed with fear pain and sadness what else was she to do but to create her past. These weren't made up sites not anymore and those were not words of love he whispered he was greeting her and thanking Kami she was safe now that I think back I remember that it was I that had attacked. I was the one that left her there after attempting to kill what seemed to be the fuel for my brothers' strength. She always played with the pup. It's her reality she doesn't want to face the facts. All this time I thought she was simply lost in her own illusions which in a sense is right but what she is really doing is copping the only way she can. She had come to the startling realization she was alone and she couldn't handle such a pain on her won. She couldn't do what he could she couldn't look at death and destruction so absent mindedly life is precious to her. It's so complicated to put this together. When she cries it can be for so many things. The Youkai hunter, she cries when she is happy and sad. The Monk he gropes and makes jokes even when he faces death. They make light of the worst to hope for the best. They are run by emotion alone. I can't even begin to understand how complicated and hard things must be in their minds. These few humans have qualities that a Youkai couldn't live with and that they couldn't live without. Most if not all other humans are heartless greedy creatures but these few have come together to hold their own and show me what it really is to be human and pure.

"Now that you understand Lord Sesshomaru why don't you teach her?"

"I do not know how to go about this Miko to be honest she knows much more then I on the subject of human emotions she has a small advantage… She is human."

"But that is her disadvantage. She is so close to her problem she doesn't see it right before her eyes. She doesn't realize that she has secluded herself from the means to heal herself she has no clue that what she thinks she is protecting herself from is actually the answer to her prayers. The answer is to face reality and seek the guidance and love of her friends, but she is afraid to lose that which keeps her human she is afraid that once she expresses the hope that she just has to you, that she will be forced to let it go."

"No you are wrong" I state calmly. The miko turned her eyes upon me waiting for me to continue. "She fears that if she lets this world go she will never see happiness again. This has nothing to do with her humanity at all. This has to do with her heart and the beating it has taken. She didn't want to see her friend's dead; she wanted to be happy and see them happy. So… she did. This is about her needing to figure out what is real and what is not. Your services are no longer needed at this very moment." The miko smiled a knowing smile that made me push my nose farther into the air as she disappeared she knew I fully understood now and I could help. As I walked into the joyful scene it seemed that Kagome had yet to see me but I knew that couldn't be true she was hoping I would give up she wanted me to leave. I couldn't do that. I tried reaching out to her calling to her but every time I did she moved past me and away. I tried everything I could before finally taking it to the next level. I used my own mind as ours were joined and created my swords. I destroyed her allusion. I finally had her attention. And my work began If I couldn't get her to wake up the nice way then I would have to bring her back to reality the hard way. I will too… weather she come meekly or kicking and screaming.

_Hope you liked it… its nice to be back… I've caught up on my reading finally and back in for writing hope to get some welcome backs. The more reviews I get the faster I shall update._

_Thanks guys for your encouragement and your criticisms._

_**Pearl Knight**_


	6. Face The Facts

_Welcome back to another chapter of 'In the Arms of His Brother'. I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. I do own the story though so let's keep this a one of a kind ok? Thanks hope you like it! Read and relax sorry for the long wait! It's great to be back and writing again! _

_**Pearl Knight**_



Kagome screamed at him in pain.

"Why do you keep doing this to me, I want to be left here to this! This is my home now in my mind! My mind is happy I have what life can't give me I have them all of them together and happy… I don't want to face this I cant I can't lose this… I want to see happiness I want them to be happy…" Sesshomaru grabbed her right arm and pulled her along with him sifting through his mind he projected memories. "No, stop that! Stop I don't want to see this!" she watched her eyes stuck wide open as she saw Kikyo standing beside Inuyasha

"This is what happened you know it. You know this is all your imagination that this is not how it is. You know that they live. Your kit is gone that is true but you have other friends that need you."

She saw the murders played out infront of her watched them all die again... but then she saw them alive and well once more... these visions putting truths that she already knew stood into his words... but she saw herself as the reason fo their deaths and it was not going to be easy for her to see otherwise

_'i would only get them killed again... Naraku... Kikyo... no matter what i am the weakness that any enemy would find..."_

"NO, I would be nothing but a weakness to them. Leave me! Why should you care anyways all we are to you is a worm on a hook for Naraku"

"Naraku is dead. I took care of him myself" Sesshomaru watched her carefully as her expression changed. He had in fact destroyed him. He and the other lords during the time that the others were staying with him found Naraku to be more of a threat then they originally thought. The lords of the east north and south joined with him and they destroyed him once and for all taking the shards with him Sesshomaru brought them back to Kagome. As the protector of the Jewel, Kagome was the only one that could bring them together once and for all. They belonged with her they always had.

"Show me" was all she said watching him with a blank sort of hope… and so he did.

Sesshomaru projected his memories of the final battle for her to see…

three days prior 0 0

_Sesshomaru landed and dissipated his cloud his eyes transfixed on the barrier between him and the resting place of the hanyou._

"_Kouga, take from the left and see if you can find any weaknesses in the barrier we-"_

"_Maybe I can help?" Sesshomaru and the other lords turned with a glare at the newcomer._

"_We do not require your help"_

"_I know… I know you're angry with me and rightfully so but… let me try to … atone I wasn't in my right mind…" Sesshomaru sighed heavily knowing Inuyasha was correct he had not been in his right mind… and he could not forever fault him for his blood beast that he himself had fallen victim to in the past._

"_What makes you think, half breed, you will be of any use to us?" Sesshomaru spoke smoothly evenly not portraying all the mixed emotions his emotionless mask hid so well._

"_I don't think anyone will be of use to you now Sesshomaru" Kagura laughed as she appeared before the group. Kouga's eyes bled red._

"_This one is mine!" Kouga ran at her with all the speed the jewel shards would give him attacking mercilessly._

"_And what of me, whom shall fight me?" the voice was eerie devoid of feeling._

"_And what sort of competition are you child?" the northern lord stepped forward as he spoke ready to battle the mirror holding child fearlessly._

"_Inuyasha," Sesshomaru cast a glance to his brother. Inuyasha nodded and held Tetsaiga he reared back his sword and with a loud call he unleashed its power at the barrier shattering it. Inuyasha looked at his brother tired from the exertion of using such a powerful attack he huffed slightly then sniffed indignantly._

"_Don't look at me like that Sesshomaru get a move on and kill that bastard I'll keep his other incarnations busy."_

"_I would think you would want the honor of killing the half breed"_

_Inuyasha paused_

"_I'm… unable to face him right now… it would be to easy for him to use me against you… to weaken me in anger… not with all this so fresh…" he spoke with a wisdom he never had before calmly accepting a back part instead of storming in for the glory of it and for his own revenge. Sesshomaru nodded and bowed slightly in respect surprising his brother and took off at speeds unimaginable for his quarry._

"_I see you finally reached me Sesshomaru Taiyouki of the western lands. Welcome to my home. Tell me how your group is these days?" Naraku smirked evilly. Watching him waiting for him… he had anticipated his. He knew Kagome was his weakness the question was in what of many ways he could exploit it. "How is your beloved friend Kagome? Well I hope?" Sesshomaru calmly drew Toujikin watching as Naraku's expression moved from confidence to annoyance. "Why is she not here with you? Is she still sleeping soundly at home?"_

"_You will now pay for all of your actions" Sesshomaru's eyes turned a slight red as he watched Naraku smirk_

"_Will I?" Naraku stood from the seated position Sesshomaru found him in. "we shall see western lord." Tokijin flared in his hand burning his flesh slightly Sesshomaru quietly grunted and dropped the sword as a dark apparition excaped from it the sword turned black and cracked down the blade bursting as the dark mist rose from the sword till it was reduced to dust the mist moving quickly to Naraku merging easily with him. "I've been waiting for that piece of me to return I thank you for returned Goshinki to me. He has been missed." Naraku smirked once more and turned his back to Sesshomaru, only to face him once more as Sesshomaru switched his position._

"_Do not turn your back on me half breed." Sesshomaru's claws lengthened and emanated a green sickly glow. The battle began the movments so fast and furious one wouldn't know whom was whom as the blurs of colors moved across the room miasma surrounding the fighting members within the home._

_from Inuyashas pov(just so you know)_

"Kouga get out of my way!" Inuyasha reared up Tetsusaiga(A/N _is this spelling right?)_ just as Kouga jumped out of the way affectively hitting both Kanna and Kagura at the same time the four moving and working as a unit to entrap the enemies. Kouga smirked at Inuyasha finally the two seemed to be working together.

"_Tell me Sesshomaru you don't look well is my miasma harming you? You seem to be slowing down." Naraku continued to dodge regenerate and toss off handed attacks just strong enough to avoid being harmed badly._

"_your miasma is the least of my worries fool" Sesshomaru's face morphed to a demonic beauty of hatred as he searched for a burst to help him negated the suffocating miasma surrounding him filling the room with is venomous vapors._

Inuyasha and Kouga stood back to back analyzing the area for any more enemies.

"We are done here" lord of the eastern lands Kashinku stood before Kouga. "we should go now and aid Sesshomaru"

"I agree lets go" Kouga stood straight.

"Wait something does not feel right…" Inuyasha spoke slowly. "something feels wrong… I recognize the feeling its just…"

"I know what you are senseing…" Kagura looked up at them her dieing body covered in blood. "Its Naraku He is building a bomb really filling that house with his miasma there is another barrier currently set up in the room were he and Sesshomaru are fighting. If you don't relieve the miasma then not only will a fifty mile radius be destroyed but so will you big brother." Kagura watched them exchange glances as she waited for eternal sleep to take her.

"Why would you give us this information?" Kashinku asked calmly. Kagura smiles ironicly.

"I wanted to live and be free as the wind I am one with. But I was always going to be forced to obey him… perhaps I will not live but at least now I am free and you have given me a warriors death…" Kagura slowly felt her vision letting go the world becoming blurs. The pain lessoned till it was no more then with the calm tone of Jeekashu of the south she let herself go in peace. Kanna's shattered mirror held close to her form. "perhaps not the kind of family one hopes for but you are my sister Kanna… I will see you soon I hope…" life in her eyes was gone with that…

"_You seemed so much stronger when you first came in Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru stumbled slightly but continued his attacks on Naraku the rooms fowl stench burning in his nose. Naraku seemed to vanish from his sites then almost simultaneously a hand gripped his throat. "now you die…" but it wasn't to be so as the three other lords and his brother stormed in attacking with all their power shattering the barrier as Kagura had warned them to do as soon as possible each one combined their attacked the backlash wave poision claws lava core and fates arrow. Naraku was finally destroyed and to be sure of such each youki cast their own barrier spells over the area to ensure both that nothing left not entered the site. Sesshomaru returned with all of Naraku's shards as well as Kouga's. He was weak but he none the less stayed by her side most of the time watching over his mate to be._

PresentKag POV 0 0

There are things missing but this is clear enough for me we have all the shards. Naraku is gone. My friends are alive and Sesshomaru is on our side…

"They can not fully recover with out you. Sango and Miroku cry for you they wish for your return" Sesshomaru watched what bits and pieces of memory. Vague but they would do. It hadn't been long after Inuyasha's surprise visit to Kagome… actually it was only three days ago…

but that leaves things still to be asked...

"Why Sesshomaru?... Why are you helping us? why are you being so kind to me..." Sesshomaru was silent for a moment.

"I have my own reasons for what I do... I will tell you in time but for now know that I am no loner your enemy." he watched her as thoughts and emotions filtered through her eyes.

"Do you know what this means Sesshomaru?" Kagome spoke distantly realization on her features

"Elaborate for me" he spoke in a monotone unsure of weather this was going in the way he wished or if she had twisted this good news to another direction.

"This means… This means I can bring back Shippo… I can… I can finally cleanse the Shikon Jewel (sp?)"

"We need you Kagome…" Sesshomaru happy he didn't have to review any more memories watched her hoping she would come to her senses.

!0 0!

Sesshomaru felt like his world was sucked into a tornado with a gasp he blinked away the spinning blurs that were his surroundings.

"Why have I returned? She was going to come back to us!" Tsushino gazed wide eyed. Sesshomaru aggravated turned a cold gaze to find the source of her astonishment and shock.

"her aura was tangling… I'm sorry but this will have to be redone her memories wont keep from this..."

"What do you mean miko!" her emotional distress from earlier caused a parallel in her mind… she had two parts made one that was holding her dream and one that was aware of you… it eased the pain… I had to force her aura back into alignment which knocked you from her… she wont remember anything before the parallels were made… you made a slashing gesture then it started…

"Send me back I know where I must pick up."

"Its to dangerous your energy is weak"

"SEND ME BACK!"

Tsushino winced but nodded silently accepting she would have too.. he energy blankleted all three and again he saw the moments of him killing off her dreams rush by he instantly fell into play knowing how to return her to her normal self… _Tsushino _his mind called to her _no mistakes this time… keep her aura or whatnot under control I will not harm her again. _A form of understand passed through him… he know she would do it…

_Thank you for reading hope you liked it everyone sorry if it is getting confusing at all I hope it isn't the epiloge which will be coming soon should clear up any and all questions. So don't worry ok I'll update soon! review at your leisure and feel free to point our any mistakes of give me suggestions. if i like it i'll change this chapter i know it isnt as good as it could be but im finding it hard to get inspiration but if you think its good the way it is please say so! Enjoy!_

_**Pearl Knight **_


	7. DayDream My Pain

_Ya so much for being back full time lol sorry you guys for the wait not that I think I had way to many people hanging on a thread lol hope I have improved in my writing!. Thank you to all those who have reviewed and continued to read as the chapters have come out thanks to all those who encouraged me so much and helped me to fix my mistakes. I do not own Inuyasha everything about the story is though… lets keep it that way, yes? Thank you please enjoy_

_Pearl Knight_

  

A chocked angry yell sprang to my sensitive ears as she lunged at me yelling and screaming.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? HOW COULD YOU KILL THEM?" I looked upon her curiously and grabbed her shoulders

"Did you forget so soon? They are not a they but a it you created of you own mind to keep false happiness. They are waiting for you on the other side of your eye lids worried and pale and praying at your bedside. If I have to force your awareness so be it." I grabbed her wrist her chocolate brown eyes wide in surprise and outrage as I closed my eyes pushing forth my aura and morphing her dream into the days of our travel. "These are true memories Kagome stop fighting them your only making matters worse"

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE I CHANGED MY MIND I WANT TO STAY PLEASE!" he cries made my heart wrench in my chest and for a moment I considered releasing her into her dreams but I couldn't I just couldn't… she needs to see she needs to understand not just for herself but for the people around her and the ones she loves. I pulled her close to me holding her attacks still and softly whispering condolences and words of encouragement even as she screamed in my ear trying to block out the fast moving memories that I was presenting into her mind. I showed her everything from my point of view and everything the others had filled in for me then I tugged at her arms.

"Kagome I need you to remember. Fill in the blanks and let yourself go." Kagome stilled tears streaming down her soft pale cheeks as her black hair tossed about her face and shoulders I could feel the tips tickling my hand at her hip. Memories and fabrications mixing in her twisted dream world I clearly saw Inuyasha's smiling face. I could see them all standing together happy and at peace… then I saw what was so well tucked into her mind the images of their lifeless bodies crumpled on the ground mixing with the dirt as the life blood seeped out onto the ground leaving the mark of their lives end in the soil enriching it with the source of life and humanity with in their very bodies… and I saw the death of her adoptive son. He... suddenly felt like the biggest ass… he child was killed in front of her and the child is not coming back… and he ruined the child's life once again in a way. 'I'm not stopping now…' he gently brought her close to him as her eyes seemed to be glued to the slow motion play out of Shippo's fight with Inuyasha…

This was it… the moment she didn't want apart of… the time of her life she wants to disappear. Shippo… why him? Why after so much… the look in his eyes rips my heart to bits… guilt defeat fear and sorrow… he couldn't avenge his friends and in his eyes she could see… he knew he couldn't protect her… he knew she was in danger and that she would have to face it alone… then just as fast as it had all played out in his spirited eyes, those emotional orbs of the most beautiful innocent green she had ever seen… it was gone… Shippo's animated eyes were lifeless… empty and forced to rest in a expression of limp acknowledgment of their lack of soul. Everything was silent as she watched his body hit the ground all color drained from the world but for those beautiful eyes… the only sound to break the silence was the last exhale to come from his now humanoid form of a child. The breath was all it took for her to come crashing down to reality… her son was gone… and no amount of dreaming would erase those eyes from her mind. No amount of recreation no matter how perfect and minute the details she puts into it would capture him again nothing she could do would ever fill that spot in her heart again. Her son was gone… but her friends still needed her. Her gaze slowly moved to Sesshomaru's as the world around them stilled black and white but for the detailed figure of Shippo upon the ground.

"They are… alive?" Sesshomaru's golden eyes softened as he silently nodded. She couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving. "Take me home Sesshomaru" she closed her eyes and leaned against him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Of course"

Everything seemed terribly bright to her eyes as they slowly fluttered open and she found herself immersed in the most wonderful warmth. She pushed farther into it reveling in it a smile moving onto her lips. She couldn't remember being so warm… she felt…. Protected and safe… she sighed happily and breathed deep taking in the wild scent of forest and… masculinity? Sesshomaru held her tighter as she moved into his embrace. He tenderly ran a hand through his hair then along her back. Her body stiffened instantly rejecting the action more memories flooding her mind.

"No, don't!" she shoved away and wide eyes settled on his face but instead of seeing whom he was all she could see was Inuyasha in his features. "How could you… I trusted you…" betrayal and pain were laced in her voice.

"Kagome, it's me… Sesshomaru" as her eyes blinks and readjusted tears built up in them before she slammed back into his embrace.

"Sesshomaru he… he…"

"I know Kagome but I brought them back" she held him tighter

"No… not that... I know you did… but I mean…" his eyes narrow as he pulls back looking at her softly

"What Kagome... what did he do to you?" she sobbed softly and looked away…

"I couldn't stop him I couldn't focus my energy till it finally erupted on its own in self defense... but it was too late he had already… already… his hands Sesshomaru they were like… they claimed me.. So possessive… so… painfully possessive…" she leaned into him crying again…

"_Don't cry little Kagome I know you having feelings for me isn't this what you have been waiting for?" Inuyasha grinned darkly as he thrust up her skirt pinning her back against the tree his fangs scrapped along her neck never breaking the skin but incredibly uncomfortable he pushed himself against her forcing her to feel his lust. Tears poured down from her eyes. _

"_Inuyasha please don't! don't do this! I'm your friend! This isn't what you want!"_

"_Oh I'm pretty sure I know what I want Miko and it's right here" his hands moved into her shirt clawing and squeezing as he moved hardened against her rubbing himself onto her "and if you think I'm going to let you go your wrong." She shoved clawed bit and pushed trying everything her small body could do to get him away to stop his invasions. She screamed and prayed she cursed and spat… he wouldn't stop… she called out broken and alone into the woods no one would hear why should she bother? She retreated away from his hands and his presents leaving her body her mind running elsewhere as she felt her body thrust unto the ground his weight above her. She knew it was the end he would have her then kill her and he would regret it she knew he would once he came to and realized she shifted as she felt a stick stab into her shoulder… It was then that she realized that he was gone. Confused she refocused her eyes around her he was on the ground groaning… her power had saved her… she turned and ran without another thought not entirely sure of what had happened but happy none the less to be free of him… she ran and ran… till she collapsed staring at the villagers… what was left… then a voice and warm arms…_

He understood what Inuyasha had done…. He held her tightly closing his eyes that tinted red in anger. His brother had taken advantage of her… he would pay… Sesshomaru looked at her with soft caring eyes

"He is gone now and he will not come back…" Sesshomaru was halted from speaking as he heard footsteps downstairs and talking… apparently the monk and hunter were on their way to visit. "Your friends are on their way Kagome."

"They are?" she sat up straight and leaned over to stand but he grabbed her waist

"Yes just relax they will be here in moments" she smiled brightly watching the door.. the knob turned and a second later Sango was surprised by Kagome hugging her deathly strong.

"You are alive! You're here! But… how do I know for sure I am awake?" Sesshomaru turns her around and kisses her passionately.

"Would that be created in your mind?" Kagome looks up at him wide eyed and flabbergasted.

"Ok… I'm awake…" Kagome looked from the man whom kissed her… the ever emotionless Sesshomaru to the others… "Am I missing something?" Sango gave a nervous smile.

"Kagome maybe you should sit down cause… there's a few things we found out…"

….

"What?" Kagome sat eyes wide and lips parted.

"Why do you look so surprised?"

"Oh I don't know let me think hmm… WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU AND I ARE MATES TO BE! WHEN DID I AGREE TO THIS?" Sesshomaru winced… perhaps right after she woke up wasn't the best time to tell her…

"I can smell a certain scent on a female or male lucky for me it's a female… if they are my intended human, Miko, Hanyou, or Demon you are my soul mate." Kagome looked down at the ground a moment then at Sango.

"Its true Inu-youkai find it particularly easier to find their mates… their sense of smell makes it easier then some others"

"As his mate though or once.. it … happens you would feel very different you would live as long as he does but you would be stripped of your Miko power instead that power would be changed into your life force Sesshomaru would be your only protection you appearance might change a bit you might even become a Hanyou its hard to tell…"

Kagome watched Miroku carefully as he spoke. "You would feel a strange fulfillment completion so to speak. Something you won't ever get with another. As your human you wouldn't feel a lack of anything unless you were exposed to… sexual… endeavors with him but as you haven't you wont even know your missing anything but he does." What he said was true Sesshomaru had started to feel the pull the moment he acknowledged whom she was. Over time it would only get worse… and he knew it. When he accepted her role in his life he had done so with the superficial notion that he was the Taiyoukai of the west… who wouldn't mate him? But in her mind in her emotions in the pool of her soul he had drowned in… there is nothing ordinary and predictable about it… there was more to humanity then he had assumed… they were not weak… physically they could not match a youkai they could not live forever nor could they heal as fast or fly through the air. But they were strong. They learned what youkai learn in a matter of decades. They find happiness in another raise a family and continue on. Some foolishly some wise. She would feel more and face more internally then he would ever have to deal with physically. This gave her his respect.

"I understand you're… surprise-"

"No, no you don't. if you did you wouldn't be standing there looking at me so calmly"

"After the link we shared Kagome Higarashi I would have to be dead to not have a good understanding of your person." She hushed her…

"What will we do?" brown met amber in emotional distress and confusion the two had forgotten their onlookers and were lost in the depths of the other emotions one surprised the other searching…

What _would_ they do?

_Hope you liked. The more reviews I get the faster I shall update._

_Thanks guys for your encouragement and your criticisms._

_**Pearl Knight**_


	8. Let The Games Of Love Begin

_Hey there I figured after taking so long for the last update I shouldn't waste time making you wait for the next so here we go getting into the romantic side of it lol hope you like it! I do not own the characters from Inuyasha if I did… well… Sesshomaru would be with Kagome in that wonderful anime… LOL the story however and everything not in the show… . … . are… and lets keep it that way hmmm? Thanks so much read relax! Flame or commend me whatever ya like thanks again for sticking with me this far and for all your great reviews! And… ya that's all…_

_Pearl Knight_

__

Kagome sighed softly to herself unsure and confused she was alone in a room that had been given to her she was told right after she was brought there. It was nice and set to her tastes she had no doubt in her mind that Sango had played a part in its décor. She smiled softly, they had all been so good to her sense she woke up. It seems as though her dreams were somewhat true, Sango and Miroku were a couple. What a wonderful pair they made she was happy for them both. She- her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door

"Come in?" Kagome turned and watched waiting.

"Hey Kagome-Chan" Sango walked in and closed the door behind her. Her Miroku and Kagome had gotten to talk a lot the past few days now that she was… back on her feet but girl time had definitely been lacking. "Those things you brought from your time? The paper things that... had the images."

"Oh you mean the photos? The pictures I took with the camera I brought?"

"Yes… I put two… in here for you to have." She smiled softly and leaned in putting a silver locket around her neck. "Don't go away again Kagome-Chan" tears filled her eyes "you're my best friend…" they hugged tightly and cried to one another tears of joy.. tears of sadness… Kagome had forgotten how hard it must have been on them as well…

"Don't worry Sango you're my sister… I won't leave." They laughed softly dried their eyes and grabbed their bathing supplies

"Come on sleepy head lets get that stink off you"

"Hey! I don't smell! It must be yourself your smelling" Sango laughed happily

"Oh is that right!" she tackled Kagome tickling her laughing and smiling then dove off running for the springs. Kagome pulled herself up about to go after Sango she paused and looked at the locket she opened it and smiled with tears in her eyes the right had a photo of Shippo smiling happily the left hada picture of Miroku Sango herself Shippo and a blank faced Sesshomaru.. though on close inspection she saw a ghost of a smile on his lips... she remembered this.. it was just after she has sat Inuysaha for .. well being the meat head he was. avillager took it for them... though thepoor manhad almost had a heart attack at the flash... "Come on slow poke!" Kagome grinned closed it and ran out

"Slow poke! I'll show you slow poke!"

Giggles and shrieks were heard as the two girls chased each other around until they reached the hot springs.

"Kagome what was it like?"

"What was what like?" Sango shifted uncomfortably as Kagome worked the conditioner through all of her hair "when you were… out of it?"

"Well… to be honest I was never fully out of it… I could hear you all when I wanted to but… I was afraid and alone… it was false warmth… a false protection… and in reality it was cold… but it took the care and affection of you guys to wake me up… Sesshomaru really did save me…"

"He cares about you a lot… not just cause you're his intended… but before he had admitted it… Inu-… we… we could see he respected you and sometimes it made in-us… jealous." Kagome smiled wistfully.

"You can say his name Sango he doesn't frighten me anymore."

"he just could see the attraction. I think he wished he had you and his actions enforce that… not that what he did was ok… its just he does care for you Sesshomaru I mean… we were wrong about him… he's not as evil and vial as Inuyasha always made him out to be… as we have been here we have seen a whole new side of him."

"Really?" Kagome started to rinse Sango's hair and brush it "How so?"

"Well he's got to be strong and he can't show weakness"

"So much I saw"

"But its not for the reasons we thought its cause of what he's been through and how he's treated and the lands he rules its not just to be evil and whatever its cause he has to, to keep respect and so no one tries to kill him you know?"

"I know." Sango shifted and looked up at Kagome.

"That's why you trusted him… wasn't it?" Kagome smiled slightly

"It is. If Sesshomaru had wanted Inuyasha dead, Inuyasha would be dead. Sesshomaru is a good man in an evil mask. I can tell by the way he acts he has been hurt and raised to believe emotions are weak needless and meaningless. But I can also see that is not how he feels. His eyes always gave him away when he was with us. His eye will never be as blank as he wants them. Its hard Sango but when you address him look closely and you will see it to. I just don't know… sometimes he really does fall into that role Sango sometimes he can be evil…" Kagome smiles wistfully and pats Sango's head once as a signal "all brushed and cleaned." Sango stood with a smile

"Hey Kagome just what are these made of?" Kagome laughs softly.

"They are called bathing suits and I don't know a spandex I guess never really thought about it."

When Kagome had finished her own hair girlish giggles and needless chatter done splashing yelps and laughter filled the air in play and games.

Miroku smiled to himself laying out side the door with his own bathing supplies. The two really were close... he couldnt help but wish he could be part of their fun all the time.But they needed sometime of their own now and then... and they had it.With a sly grin he stood and swung open the door.

"HELLO LADIES!" Kagome and Sango to his utter surprise smiled and greeted him. Then to his delight and horror they stood… and... Were clothed? What? "What in the…"

"Did you want to use the hot springs Miroku?" Kagome snagged her towel and got out neatly wrapped in it. It didn't go far down and her shoulders were bare her bikini didn't have over the shoulder straps it was meant for relaxation. Sango followed suit

"Oh don't look surprised two women bathing just a few doors from your bedroom? Kagome got us these bathing suits just for cases like this you lecher"

"You're lecher" He grinned. "It was you I'm after." Sango blushed and giggled as Kagome excused herself. Kagome smiled softly then turned startled at Sango yelp she had fallen right into the springs… with Miroku's help of course….

Sesshomaru turned hearing a yelp from the springs he assumed it to be the girls again… but he could smell… the monk? Sesshomaru took another step towards the door and heard Kagome's voice.

"That was awesome Miroku" Sesshomaru burst the door open as was greeted by a half dressed monk and Kagome covered only a towel. "Sesshomaru? Are you alright?"

"Do you THINK I'm alright? Didn't you hear one thing I said to you earlier?" tinted red eyes glared at the monk. "He's with the hunter!" Kagome got a puzzled look.

"I know he's seeing Sango." Sesshomaru hissed at this anger in his eyes. "Sesshomaru I don't understand."

"I see that?"

"Sesshomaru, why don't you just explain?" Sango demanded as she pulled herself out of the spring. Sesshomaru froze finally noticing her as she came out of the water her scent came back into the air…

"I…" his eyes paled to embarrassment and understanding. "I just wanted to make sure she knew…"

"We told her remember."

"Of… course…" he turned and started to walk out trying to salvage his dignity not noticing the look of realization that passed across Kagome's eyes.

"You though--" Sesshomaru had his hand over her mouth and was out the door with her before you could say white lie. Miroku caught Sango before she could go after them.

"let them be its about time they had some alone time don't you think?" to end his sentence he lightly kissed the side of her neck…

Kagome tired hard to hold in her laugh once he finally let her go both standing in his study. Sesshomaru looked at her blankly.

"Stop that… I felt it was right to let the monk and his mate have time alone this has nothing to do with your odd assumptions"

"How do you know it's odd?"

"You're Kagome." She laughed out at this.

"You thought I was in there alone with Miroku didn't you." She grinned and leaned over his desk as he sat down her eyes narrowed in playful teasing. "And from your expression I don't think you thought we were playing patty cake."

"Patty what?" she chuckled again.

"Patty cake, I'll teach you sometime." She laughed once more and blushed as he looked over her form.

"you should not have been there at all with nothing on you. Your clothing is bad enough" she play gasped.

"That's right I'm scandaless!" she laughed and grabbed the top of her towel. "Then this must be down right promiscuous of me!" she tore the towel open his eyes widened automatically then calmed again but... not by much seeing she was still in some fashion… covered… sorta… he growled the rim of his eyes tinting red and her teasing smile disappeared. It was within a blink that she was pinned to the wall.

"Your trying my youkai… its not wise Kagome… go get dressed… we will be having dinner shortly." He released her. She could feel himself forcing to relinquish his hold. That would be the first time she glimpsed his lust for her physically and the millionth time she saw love mixed with the desire in his gaze…

Kagome walked calmly to her room masking he confusion in her unsteady gaze. She walked automaticly in and pulled out a sapphire Kimono she slipped it on and put up her hair in a nice bun. She walked back out and went to the magnificent dinning room decorated in dark red wood and rich natural colors. She saw Sango smiling holding Mirokus hand on one side of the table and Sesshomaru watching her with intense knowing eye a soft smile tugging at his lips… she could see it in the way he was looking at her… his gaze was telling her she was beautiful. His gaze told her many things it told her he cared. It told her he wished for her to stay with him and hoped she would accept him… it told her she was safe from anyone who would think to do her harm… Miroku and Sango seemed right at home by his side at the table. It was then she realized they were at his left and the right side was clear of all but one setting. She hadn't given it much thought till now but that's how it had always been sense she awoke… the spot on his right side was always saved and reserved for her. She smiled lightly and sat with a warm gaze casting her eyes from Miroku to Sango then smiling soft and warm at Sesshomaru… could she love him like he seemed to love her? Or did she already?



_How's that for development of the romantic side hmmm? Lol I think its pretty good… if you don't send me a e-mail and tell me what you think could make it better thanks for reading and review at your leisure! _

_Pearl Knight_


	9. Time confusion

_**I'm at a loss I tried to write but all I got was this… Im not sure what to make of it I don't think it really matches where I had originally been going but… I thought I should let you guys decide. If you don't like this take on my story then just let me know! And I can turn this into a new story altogether and give you a more.. fitting chapter. I wanted to move it to this era to that they could have some privacy don't worry I wont stray far from it when he waltzes back into her life romance and sparks but maybe some trouble will all get wrapped in on the spot. Tell me what you think any better ideas out there? Don't be shy let me know im not sure if Im happy with this chapter so I REALLY WANT SOME REVIEWS. I've been unsure if I should continue this story or not… but I set my mind to giving it one more try. I'll let you be my judges… please read and relax and thank you so much for reading…**_

_**SURVEY SAYS?**_

_**Pearl Knight**_

* * *

****

__

Sesshomaru gazed up at the night sky assured by the rhythmic breathing of his guests he was very much alone. He took in a deep breath and closed his golden eyes.

"what am I to do…" when around her the scent of unease and confusion is almost choking but when away from her his mind and body feel like millions of swords are grazing his skin with tiny cuts. "I've accepted her I've shared her mind and felt her soul… I feel like I've touched her in everyway anyone can't but not in anyway anyone should or can…" he clenches his fist so tightly soft patters of blood hitting the floor can be heard. His eyes flash in frustration. "I can't keep going without my mate… I can't stand her teasing but I don't want her to stop." He glares at the moon his hand dropping limply to his side. "Humans feel this numerous times? How... how can they manage this? I can deal with anything take on anyone. I can control all my emotions… but for the ones she has claimed." He turns and glares at her window the red in his eyes darkening day by day. "I love and want her so much… I can almost hate her…" the rustle of cloth as he disappeared into his home was the only sound left his feet silent and the wind still. The entire outside seemed to stop all, of nature giving attention to the intensity of unfinished love.

* * *

Kagome rolled over and groaned as the sun hit her face with a deep sigh she finally relinquishes her last grasps of sleep and opens her eyes half expecting to see her beloved son… she sighs and sits up closing her eyes one moment giving thought and love to Shippo…

"You've finally woken." Kagome jumped to her feet startled her curved adult body clad in small cotton shorts and a thin tank-top her eyes widen then calm as she sees who it is. Sesshomaru, leaning languidly in her doorway, wastes no time in running his eyes over her form.

"Are you feeling alright?" Brown meets red tainted gold and a soft purr like growl slides out of his mouth.

"No Kagome… I'm not." Sesshomaru moved towards her but his style of movement... it was different not a regal confident walk not a calm collected movement… it was a sly deceptively slow pace like a dance with the very air in the room his hair barely moving his eyes never leaving her form. "Its time we spoke about matters Kagome."

"Listen" She down casts her eyes then ignoring her unease sits trying to feign comfort in his presents. "I don't know how everything works for demons. But, for humans, it's very different. We don't believe in predestined fate and such." Her brown eyes land on his form and her mouth turns dry. "Sesshomaru?"

"Is this what you humans call, 'a let down'?"

"heh… er… you've been talking to Sango haven't you…"

"Indeed" Sesshomaru stepped towards her and in that step Kagome's body went wild in warning. She stands hastily and backs away. "I have. In the demon world Kagome, There is no 'no' when a male picks his mate. There is no waiting for you to choose, there is no giving you space." His hands plant on the wall to either side of her as she gasps having backed herself against it. "There is the choice and then there is the action." Sesshomaru griped her chin as she turns her face away locking her brown eyes with his. "Do not tempt a youkai then turn them down Kagome… it does not end well." His claw lightly touches her cheek and she breaths in sharply her eyes looking in the general direction of the small cut. Her eyes widen as his lips caress her ear his voice a low whisper. "I do not wish to hurt you Kagome… It is difficult… to give you what I have already… know this." He leans back his eyes a pure gold his hand far from her face anger at himself for hurting her and scaring her as well as a pleading hope. "reconsider." He was gone before her eyes could ever register his movements

* * *

Sango leaned against the wall as the wind from Sesshomaru hit her. She walked calmly in to find her slumped against the wall her hand pressed to her cheek.

"Sango… what have I gotten myself into…" Sango looked to her friend with understanding eyes.

"This wont be easy Kagome."

"I can feel it Sango… I can feel it in me." Kagome felt her hand shake as she pressed it to her chest feeling her heart beat. "I know it feels right but I don't want fate I don't want destiny I want to have control over my own fate… my own life… I don't want to give into it if its not my own… that's not what I want… I don't know him! How can I feel this if I don't know him?"

"But weren't you just talking about the signs in his eyes the ways he moves don't you know the way he thinks cant you tell how he feels?"

"That's different from knowing someone Sango, it's different!"

Sango watched her friend for a moment. Understanding her dilemma was easy... solving it was another problem altogether once a Youkai picks a mate that's it done deal…well… for respectable Youkai that is… some of the lower classes are less… faithful… but for one as proud and strong and with pure blood such as Sesshomaru there was truly no choice… for either of them. His Youkai had chosen her and weather he likes it or not it will not change the matters… he'll have her…

"Kagome… I think its time for you to return to your era." Sango gave her a soft smile as she looks to her surprised and shocked face. "We love you and always will we are happy you are safe… but you don't belong here… and your family hasn't seen you in so long…" Kagome lunged into her arms hugging her tightly crying softly. "We will always be here for you to visit but Sesshomaru… he's going to be a danger to you soon Kags…"

"But I cant help but feel safe from anyone with him"

"Anyone else yes… but he cant protect you from himself and we aren't strong enough to protect you from him… and your right Kagome… your fate is yours to pick. You don't have to let him force anything on you and you don't have to fight him."

"But he doesn't want to-"

"His youkai has chosen. I don't care how strong he thinks he is Kagome… its over for him now. Everything has changed. He will loose control and if you have turned him away he will come for you. He will break you and he will have you. There is no other way." Kagome's eye filled with tears.

"There is always another way." Sango smiles at her friends' determination.

"When you find one… return?"

"I will... Sango... He's done so much..."

"He loves you Kagome... if you stay and he does any harm to you he'll be more hurt and angry with himself... he truley cares for you Kagome. He respects you and he honestly wants to give you this choice..."

"But i dont have the time.. To make the right choice that i know i want..."

"Then go... give yourself the time.. if you pick him come back... if not.. your safe... its alright Kagome it will work out. He knows Kagome, of that I'm sure..

…

* * *

Sesshomaru's body trembled as he fell to his knees his home was destroyed and his eyes lost in a red sea. Miroku panted heavily leaning on Sango who, in turn, leaned on Kirara. Sesshomaru closed his eyes finally falling to the ground seeming in a slumber as the sun hit the earth once more.

"Sango" Miroku panted "its getting worse more frequent... I don't know how much longer we can keep this up…"

"I know love but… we have to do our best." Sesshomarus eyes slowly opened to a normal pure gold as he stood he seemed to analyze himself.

"Again?"

The group nodded and he sighed looking up to the sky. "I do not know how much longer I may keep myself intact…"

* * *

Kagome laughed emptily as she waved to Kaiori. Another empty day another sleepless night… but she had to find the answer… something more then what she has already accomplished… what if they don't work? For all the charms she's used she doesn't know if any of them work… charms to restrain charms to protect charms for sleep… but will they work? Of course they work… but will they work on him? Kagome nursed her new wounds sitting on the side of the tub in her apartment just down the road from the shrine. She had joined into many groups learning all sorts of styles of fighting and training under any priestess … real ones she could find… she'd become strong in her absence… but that was beside the point…She moved out shortly after her last year of school which she was present for… one year… one year had passed sense she left that world behind… one year of dreams… lustful dark dreams… dreams a innocent girl shouldn't have…

_Satin sheets glisten in the moonlight as they move actively over the large bed. A canopy drifts in the breeze and trembles as two bodies merge as one, his lean form over hers moving rhythmically into her awaiting form, whispers of love and intensity emerging from the shadowed corners of the room sounds of bliss and skin on skin. Shadows seeming to dance on the wall mix and merge as one while hands group and arms hold lips lock and tongues taste in a endless hunger for the other. Her body fit so well against his her raven colored hair splayed over his pillows… red tinted gold eyes never left her pale form her brown eyes full of submission love pleasure. Her body arched under his seeking his touch and he more the happily gave to her exactly what she asked feeling her needs and her desired feeling what she wanted in a way only a true lover could. She was fitted for him perfectly moving within her filling her soul her form her heart in ways no one else could. She knew the reality now and it could never be erased from her she was marked by him in knowledge and touched by him in soul. No matter how long she could ever be away she would be his in sleep and no one can fight sleep. She gasps and cries out in pleasure her body vulnerable and open to him as he explores her pleasures touching and kissing pressing to her thrusting forward. He always seemed to know how to drive her… it was pure bliss by the end as she woke screaming in ecstasy…_

Most of the time… she wished she would never wake… other times she wished she would never sleep… but the inevitable always happened come night fall she could feel him in her mind and when she fought him she could feel him on the other side of the time line destroying and attacking at random in his rage… wasn't it easier to give him her mind? It seems she went from a sleeping nightmare to a waking work of chaos… but no matter what... for some reason.. it felt so right.. Even though it was so wrong in her mind… her heart felt so incredibly right…

She sat in her dark room staring at the window her aura masked as it always is… hiding as she always does… but… from what? The Phantom in the back of her mind calling her back to him? Him… always calling her…

"I want to go back… I should have gone back long ago…" Kagome stood her chocolate brown eyes flaring with power and determination. "its well past time… Sesshomaru"



_Thanks for reading hope you liked it give me your suggestions. If you like it let me know so I can continue the story. This story depends on you -- thanks! Bye bye!_

_Pearl Knight_


	10. Into My Past Sweet Future

_Ok here's my second try with in 24 hours I think I can do this lol so far you like my chapter 9 lets see what you think of chapter 10 and don't forget if you have a suggestion to go into the story I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR THEM. If while your reading this you say to yourself "hey wouldn't it be cool if…" or "I wish he would…" or "I wish she would…" maybe a quote you might get a laugh at reading let me know and please let me know how you like this if I don't get a lot of reviews I will assume that the story is no longer what it used to be. The more reviews I get the faster I update I didn't get to many on chapter 8 but chapter nine I already got some and I just posted it so I thought I would post up another chapter as soon as I could. Read and relax. Please review at your leisure if you desire the story to be continues. If you like this couple take a peak at my favs list I have a few awesome authors that I highly recommend for kag sess and if you like SM check out some usa mamoru fics! Laters! _

_Your humble serving author_

_Pearl Knight_

_SURVEY SAYS?_

__

Kagome sat comfortably on the side of the well her powerful aura dancing about her fore the well was open she could jump in at anytime. But then anything could jump out too… though no demon in his right mind would jump into a well of Miko power without assurance the Miko wouldn't purify them… not that she could… its been so long sense she used that power it grown weaker though her abilities to heal are beyond comprehendible. Her work with herbs spirit and the like has been productively cultivated in her time at home. Brown eyes stare down past her feet into the swirling blue mist and surreal glow of the portal.

"I wonder what will they say… what he will do…"

…

* * *

Sesshomaru paced before the two humans sitting on the plush futon.

"When will she return…"

"she might not Sesshomaru… I already told you—"

"She will" molten lava gold seared Sango's brown orbs intensely as he glared. "I can feel it my youkai tells me she is already near."

"What?" Sango jumped to her feet and Miroku scrambled out of the way as she swung around to him narrowly missing his face with her fist. "You told me you masked it all!"

"I-I thought I had!" Sesshomaru let out a uncharacteristic chuckle.

"No matter how hard you try to hide the portal her power sings on the same level as mine. You will never be able to understand the intensity of this bond."

With a flourish of fabrics he was gone.

"Kirara, come on we need to get to the well." Miroku nodded at her and stood both running outside Kirara looked to the sky as she morphed into her demon form her red eyes flash as the cloud already well ahead of them in the sky. "damn…"

…

* * *

Kagome pulled herself out with ease landing on the moss and leave covered ground with a kind of grace she never had upon her last visits here. Her eyes took in her surroundings eagerly and her aura spread out covering miles around her telling her everything near by. Her eyes darkened as she turned to see behind her.

"What are you doing here…" the silhouetted shadow slumped a males voice softly almost in shame came into the clearing.

"I smelled you…"

"You were waiting."

"I don't go far from the well… around this time…" Inuyasha emerged from the side lines and looked to her with broken golden eyes his body was battered and his mouth seemed to naturally fall into a frown rather then the soft smirk he wore in the past. "it's the anniversary of her disappearance." She paused and turned to face him entirely her black tank top and dark blue hip huggers snuggled against her skin tightly letting him know she was much different in many ways. Stronger more confident and ready for anything, Inuyasha looked her over.

"No it isn't."

"It is… from my life."

Kagome looked down and then stepped towards him. He stepped back hastily seeming much less trusting and more skittish then ever. Kagome stilled and eyed him.

"Time hasn't been good to you Inuyasha."

"Time hasn't harmed me Kagome."

"So much can't be helped…" she locked eyes with him a conversation all its own seemed to pass between them. His eyes flashed suddenly fear confusion anger and worry Kagome moved into a defensive stance but he had already lunged… 'I let my guard down with you again Inuyasha…' he pinned her to the ground with a loud thud but stilled his eyes off to the side. Kagome stopped squirming and followed his gaze there before her was Sesshomaru the great lord of the west eyes half crazed looking at them.

"Inuyasha…"

Sesshomaru howled and the fight began…

Flashes of light glowed in the setting sun as they dodged yelled and continues Inuyasha's body hit the ground with a sickening crack the scream that escaped his lips let everyone know it wasn't just one part of his body cracking and ruining. Kagome winced and cried again for the fighting to stop Sango held her back tightly as Miroku looked on in silent sadness…

"What happened to us… to all of us…?" Miroku looked into Kagome's tortured eyes "does this place bring only sadness to her eyes? Is all we have to offer you pain Kagome?" Kagome felt the tears welling and finally came back to herself as Sesshomaru growled close to Inuyasha's face

"Please! That's enough!" Kagome closed your eyes and flared her aura doing her best she managed to blow them away from each other without hurting either of them. but they didnt skip a beat.. Sesshomaru already had inuyasha repinned.. he was going in for a deathblow with his claws...

…

* * *

Sesshomaru let the wind toss his hair heading towards the well. She returned to him… his soul was at peace his youkai for the first time no longer searing his body. He could feel her aura just a little ahead of him it was only about 2 miles before he would be at her side. And she would not leave his again… ever. He had waited a year, a full year for his mate to come to him. It was unheard of! He had only known her such a short time only been with her for moments it felt like. Perhaps, he finally admits to himself, part of Inuyasha's… punishment is rage… that he knew her more moments then I… what could have been… if it had been I by the well… if it had been me she had met before him… perhaps now I will get that chance. I will be there as she searches for a face she knows. And I will be the one to embrace her and bring her home. She will never leave again… Sesshomaru grinned ever so lightly. 'The Lady of the west… Kagome Hi—'his nose took in a deep breath his thoughts interrupted. He froze his eyes on the clearing and could almost feel the burn seeping in as the red attacked his golden orbs. Inuyasha… he had been the one to greet her…? The one to speak to her…? The one to bring her into this world once more…? NO. It won't be that way! She is his! Sesshomaru swooped in ready to scoop up his mate but Inuyasha smelled him coming saw him in his mind and took away another first from Sesshomaru. He would not be the first to touch his Kagome. He would not be the first to hold her.

And now she cried for them? Now she runs between them his claws inches from her face having stopped his attack to avoid harming her. Sango was on the ground sitting beside Miroku waiting to pick herself up after Kagome so easily put her down.

"Please… enough…" Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and saw new things… new hope, new determination, new strength, and new light. Sesshomaru snatched her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers before she could think of what was happening. And in that kiss, she felt the darkness falling away, the loneliness seemed to run from his kiss and the coldness seemed to melt as she touched him. When he leaned back and looked to her… his eyes had new life.

Inuyasha watched them his eyes watering… they had found the love they were looking for… so why was he feeling the way he was…

Sango smiled and held Miroku tightly.

Kagome for a moment simply looked at him in aw… then that darned determination returned.

"I came back… but I'm still not giving up my freedom. Your going to have to date me."

Sesshomaru stood a moment…

"Date?"

"its going to take time.." Sesshomaru felt is youkai squirm at those words.

"I don't have time. If—"

"No buts if's or and's. time. That's what you need to give me."

"A year-"

"away from you. But I mean time with you. I'm not a demon I can't just… smell and pick. I'm a human Sesshomaru and I require a different sort of mating."

Sango watched them and giggled as Miroku whispered something in her ear. 'This will be interesting'

"This Kagome… will not be easy… I will not lie to you. You are taking many risks staying with me."

"How so?"

"you will see… but do not test me Kagome… and do not tempt me…" Sesshomaru pulled her body against his and already regretted it as he felt himself respond… this will be the first true test of his ability to resist temptation… and he already failed… he already desired her to a point it hurt. His youkai would not make this easy… he locked his molten gold eyes on her chocolate brown orbs… out of all the battles and all the enemies in the world. He must protect her from himself… or she'll find out how demonic and evil he really can be… he closed his eyes how was he going to keep himself from taking her against her will… when he couldn't stop himself from touching her now after all of this…

"Inuyasha… don't worry" Kagome gave him a gentle smile and Sesshomaru sneered at him. "You wont be harmed anymore. It wasn't you that hurt us it was the witch who had a hand in you treating you like a puppet. And you all should know that." Sango looked confused.

"We haven't hurt him." Sango nodded in agreement with Miroku's statement.

"I have" Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru… she could already see this was going to be the most difficult time of her life…



_Thanks for reading hope you liked it give me your suggestions. If you like it let me know so I can continue the story. This story depends on you -- thanks! Bye bye!_

_Pearl Knight_


	11. My Present Predicament

_Ok so its been a long time sorry we moved and there was issues and loosing of docs and school and.. ok to many excuses here just to make it up to you here are two thats right TWO diffrent chapter 11's and YOU get to pick which will be the one that becomet he actual and gets continued the other shall be saved on back up and those who desire that if there are enough may mail me and i shall continue in that regard for their benefit but as for the major attention. that shall be desided ina vote.. so... VOTE.. Read and relax. Please review at your leisure if you desire the story to be continues. If you like this couple take a peak at my favs list I have a few awesome authors that I highly recommend for kag sess and if you like SM check out some Usagi mamoru fics! Laters! _

_Your humble serving author_

_Pearl Knight_

_SURVEY SAYS?????_

_ chap 11-1_

Sesshomaru sighed heavily as he rubbed his temples he spent most of his time today in this damned office looking at this stupid work and not getting anywhere. His youkai was still stretched to the limit keeping a eye on his mischievous mate. His body kept screaming to keep her at his side distrust kept spilling over … what if she tried to run again? What if she left him once more? Kagome has become increasingly jumpy sense she heard the news if Sango and Miroku's departure.

"_Kagome you've been back a full 2 weeks and you and Sesshomaru haven't fought once you two have been going great."_

"_Yes Kagome I don't believe there is anything to worry about. Sesshomaru seems to understand his limits as do you. We will only be gone 3months." Sango gave a soft smile of comfort and offered to leave Kirara with her for protection… she declined Sango would return to her home village now that Naraku was dead and Kagome was safe she could begin rebuilding. Miroku would return to the temple and visit his fathers grave undergo a cleansing … which he needs at this point… then go to help Sango…_

"_I understand" Kagome straightened her back and looked at them with false strength. Yes she was stronger but… Sesshomaru was a demon… a powerful youkai… a lord…she's scaring herself…_

"_We'll be back soon Lady Kagome and we will miss yo—"_

"_Don't even think about it."_

"_Of course not how could you think that!" … _

"_Anyway… travel safely Sango… take care of her Miroku…"_

she had hugged her like should would die in her absence… my heart wrenched at that…does she think me so terrible…

Sesshomaru stood looking out his window at the meditating women that had stolen all his attention. She was wrapped in a blanket of her own power lightly tugging at the youkai he had attached to her so he could keep track of her… sense Sango's departure she and he had avoided each other. Painful for him yes but it was a necessity if he was to keep her safe… if he was to loose himself now he would hurt her greatly… he closed his eyes once more and turned his back to the window leaning against the wall.

"Your watching me a lot lately." He looked up startled and found the youkai was now attached to the stone she had sat on.

"Your avoiding me a lot lately…" Kagome let out a sigh and moved towards him. A mixture of anger and apprehension erupted into his aura.

"Well that's new." Kagome stopped advancing. "Sesshomaru what's wrong with you. I don't get it why cant you just… I don't know change its mind."

"Do you want that?" his golden eyes locked on her tinted red as he wrestled with himself. "Do you want me to go after some other would you like me to leave you? Is that why you left me here? You think you can just say change it?" Sesshomaru was before her in an instant his hands at either side of her pinning her to the wall. "It does not work that way and this Sesshomaru will not give lose what is his" Kagome felt a sort of romance in his words… then anger

"I'm not a possession Sesshomaru release me now." Her brown eyes flashed in anger. The red tints in his eyes darkened at her disobedience. She pressed her hands to his chest letting her power swell slightly in warning. His response was instant, he had her wrists in his hands and turned her back to him to avoid a well aimed blow should she some how magically get away. His lips brushed against her ear as his voice came out low and anger filled with warning but laced with desire.

"You belong to me now Kagome. I will never let you go. I will protect you."

"and who will protect me from you?" Kagome tried to still her heart for some reason her body was responding to him… Sesshomaru smiles lightly as the red receded originally hurt by her words but revitalized by the truth. It seems she feels more for him then he thought. He nuzzled her neck with a gentler, loving feel to it. Kagome shivered but struggled against him. At first Sesshomaru held her tighter angry at being denied but forced himself to release her.

"Perhaps returning was—"

"Don't Kagome." His voice didn't have its silky smooth sound to it… rather an angry forceful sadness… "You're getting hungry dress for dinner your still in your training garb." Sesshomaru left her in the room confused and frustrated.

"Who does he think he is…" her cheeks were dark in blush as she slowly left the room as well. Sesshomaru sat on his bed staring at the door. 'Who will protect me from you'? Am I so dangerous? His mind flashed the image of her pinned by him to the wall then turned pressed to him. 'It seems I may be… if I'm not more careful' Sesshomaru opened his door and was already feeling his youkai twist at her scent. He sighs and starts to walk down the hall her voice was flittering along the corridor and caressed his ears tenderly humming the haunting tune from her sleep. Fear spread through his veins like a wild fire but he remained calm as he entered the room. Kagome looked to him with surprise having a man enter without knocking was something she was used to, but Sesshomaru entering without knocking… that was new.



chap 11-2

That night Kagome spend much time telling her friends about what she had been doing and making sure Inuyasha heard from her own lips and clearly understood that now in her right mind she knew it was not his fault that he had done those things and he knew she meant her words. There was something so clearly different in Kagome that he barely knew her as the same person. Yet her normal characteristics were apparent enough to see the girl he had known and loved. She seemed older now level headed and held the poise of a woman. She held his wounds and soothed his mind the best she could and for the first time in so long he slept that night out in the woods of the southern lands. Just off Sesshomaru's borders. An old habit to protect himself from his brother's insane wrath…. Inuyasha watched them closely. His brother treated her so delicately and kept such a distance at the same time in the hopes of not scaring her away. He was trying to hard to understand her strange need for independence and it was ripping at his brothers youkai and sanity. Inuyasha could see that clearly. He wondered silently if she would be ok and yet at the same time he could feel the love and protective desires radiating off Sesshomaru. Why was everything so complicated? Inuyasha gazed at Kagome steadily

"Why did things become so dark in our lives?" everyone was silent at the hanyou's question. Inuyasha bowed to his brother respectively and promised to visit Kagome and their companions soon. His guilt was eating him away… If only Shippo could have been here to see his mother blossom into the beautiful women she was now… But he had fallen to the witch… he had taken that light out of her eyes… why had they become dark?

"Because I have darkened things…" he went to await Sesshomaru on the outskirts of his land… the guilt… he needed the pain to be rid of the guilt…

Kagome didn't find it to her liking that such things had happened in her absence. That night she had stopped Sesshomaru and made it very clear that he was in the wrong at first Sesshomaru had fallen to his demon he lounged at Kagome held her as if she was his position and commanded that she never speak to him in such a manor and stolen a kiss that was beyond innocent she attacked she escaped and Inuyasha stepped in. It awoke Sesshomaru to see Kagome and Inuyasha side by side protecting each other. That was not what he wanted. He didn't want her to fight him. He wanted her to love him. He didn't want to scare her… the red in his eyes had melted away in that moment and he turned his back to them with a soft apology. The pain Inuyasha went through should have been saved for the Miko that had done her evil. It was not the Hanyou's fault. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru still could not be in the same room together but both had become increasingly protective of her. It made things all the harder. Kagome had spent all this time training her self emotionally and physically she's stronger now and clearer. She didn't realize that she has been leaving Inuyasha in a state where he would go through a hell so similar to hers. But it wasn't his friends dieing it was him. Literally and figuratively Sesshomaru visited often killing him slowly hurting him and cursing him for the things he had done blaming Inuyasha for her inability to accept his youkai mating bond. But it wasn't as Sesshomaru had made it sound. He blamed Inuyasha for all his actions and it wasn't so, he was under the witches control and that Kagome could not blame him for.

Kagome sat at the vanity brushing her long ebony hair lost in thought her eyes were so much more glassy when she dipped into thought …a image Sesshomaru knows well thus his uncomfortable air as he saw her through her open doorway.

"Kagome?" she looked up slowly.

"Yes Sesshomaru-Sama?" Sesshomaru shifted at the suffix at the end of his name knowing well it would be hard to get her to be comfortable enough to drop it.

"Dinner is ready will you be joining us this evening?" Sango and Miroku peered over his shoulder with bright warming smiles. Kagome couldn't help but to beam back at them and nod happily.

"I would love to" Kagome stood with a slow grace that he had not seen in her before hand and as she walked she hummed. Sesshomaru shivered at the haunting tune but reveled in her voice.

This is how every night started and this is how every night ended. They were together yes but it was strained Kagome would try to get close to him but it just couldn't be every time she was alone with him his youkai would flare and it was mere moments before both the houshii and the taijiya were in their presence. Courting was harder then it sounded…

Kagome sat quietly in the garden. It wasn't easy to find Kagome while she sat among the roses her scent was so similar to theirs but somehow Sesshomaru found his way. She was so much calmer so still as he approached her days. She had been there days… and yet they had not progressed he was afraid of her. Afraid of the reaction his youkai had to her presence he—

"I can sense you there Sesshomaru please its rude to spy" he couldn't believe how keen her senses had become….

"This Sesshomaru—"

"Does not spy" she finished for him "this is the first night you have sought me out sense I have come" she turned and fixed dark sapphire eyes on him. They held a dreamy appearance that only one whom had been through what she had could have. "I wondered when it would be"

"I have warned you it would be … difficult for me.." she smiled warmly and such a simple action called him instantly to her side and there he stood so close to her she could feel his breath on her face.

"And so your trying to protect me from the big bad wolf?" Sesshomaru growled

"The big bad dog"

"my mistake" she giggled and it infected him a chuckle so foreign sounding erupted from his pale lips. Much to his surprise his youkai was soothed. He didn't feel the unbelievably strong urge to take her that would be normal of this state of affairs… instead he was eager to hear her giggle once more. And that was the first step towards a much stronger bond then any youkai he knew had ever managed. For the first time in Sesshomaru's life he felt warmth spreading in his chest no fear no doubt just… warmth. Chatting turned to talking, talking to joking and joking to playing. Sango smiled from the 3rd story window at them as they ran around a large white fountain in the shape of a inu youkai.

"maybe they can finally come to an agreement Miroku as long as his youkai can be content with this then Kagome can have her freedom and Sesshomaru as a whole can have his love…" Miroku wrapped his arms around his beloved and kissed her cheek with a smile before they disappeared down a hall towards their room.

"Sessho!" she called giggling happily. He held her back tightly against his chest tickling her but at the sound of her calling his name… something clicked… something pulled at his chest and forced his arms tighter something tightened his muscle and pressed her body firmly to his. Something forced a growl out of his lips and a shiver down his spine. This something stopped her beautiful giggles. "sessho?" she tested his name. when he tried to answer he couldn't move his lips the warmth gave way to fear. Youkai. Youkai. Nothing but a youkai…

_"sesshomaru-sama your such a silly pup." His first step mother said "youkai cant love. I came to terms with that long ago when your father took me. And more importently youkais don't care for humans" she chuckled out "they are a good play toy good to take advantage of good to let out anger on perhaps sexual release of your frustrated but not love youkai simply cant" she knelt before him " and you Sesshomaru are nothing but a youkai. You will always hurt what you love you will never have the ability to form a true relationship no matter how man like you appear you are a ani—" _

_"MIHASHA" his fathers baritone voice rang in the hall. _

He never saw that women again but her words haunt him now. The Hanyou couldn't be right his youkai wont take over … he wont let it! With a fierce growl Sesshomaru let her go she fell to the ground and looked up at him with wide blue eyes

"s-"

"Do not speak" she took a deep breath his eyes closed and felt his fear ebb at his fathers response to the filthy women "_we are just as capable of loving Sesshomaru. Just as capable as humans." He had rested his hand on his shoulder then "I loved your mother Sesshomaru and you will love someone too human youkai or Hanyou it will not matter when your heart chooses and your youkai agrees believe son that it will be love for it shall be so" _his father didn't like showing emotion but at the same time never neglected Sesshomarus development… he looked down a tthe startled Miko.

"Difficult..." before she could blink he was gone...

_Thanks for reading hope you liked it give me your votes. neither chap 11 is done so more will be added once you tell me what you want If you like it let me know so I can continue the story. This story depends on you -- thanks!!! Bye-bye! IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOU MY DEAR READERS!!!_

_feels good to be back hope to hear from you!_

_Pearl Knight_

_oh.. i dont own inuyasha... at all... but the story is MINE lets keep it that way_


	12. My Twisted FairyTale

_I am in need of guidance of wonderful readers. I am at a loss. I've been through a lot lately though that isn't the reason I haven't been updating it is the reason I find myself with a small case of writers block please tell me is this to forced? I'll finish the chapter once I get the advice of those whom are reading. Should I scrap and start over with a fresh slate or finish this beginning. The more feedback I get the sooner I update. So if you like my story it is in your best interest to update or I won't know you like it. Here is a taste of the beginning of what I was entertaining for the next chapter. Read relax I don't own Inuyasha the story is mine however please be respectful. _

_Pearl Knight _



_He expected anger or fear. He expected her to keep away… he never… he never expected this… Sesshomaru was staring into her large blue eyes with a startled expression._

"_What's the matter sessho?" She was leaning over his bed waking him for breakfast… yesterday in the garden… after that he was sure they had back stepped. _

"_Kagome…" she held her hand up._

"_if this is about yesterday… I had a lot of fun and I hope we can do it again soon. I think you for respecting me and for taking on the difficulties that are in store. I hadn't realized just how much it was until I sensed it in your youkai yesterday."_

Kagome stiffened as she felt his hold tighten the sound of his growl caressed her ear and made her body shiver in a strange way. How he pressed to her or her to him she couldn't tell it was intimate. Was he trying to bring her to him… or him to her? She felt his emotions spilling forth desire fear pain and then anger mixed with horror a horror similar to a self loathing. Something was wrong something was hurting him... And then hope. He looked down at her and in his eyes was hope... Difficult was all he said then he was gone. She smiles softly to herself he was trying so hard for her. Was he always trying this hard? Why hadn't she noticed before? She was so worried about her, her, her.. She never realized that he was In need too…

_Kagome bowed respectfully. _

"_Come join me for breakfast Sessho" she took his hand and pulled him up she gestured to the door. "I'll wait outside for you so hurry up ok?" she scurried outside the door and he smiled softly. She seems to have a better understanding then before. Alone in his home with a mate whom he can't mate, and a youkai that's very ready to do so… will they survive 2 months and 2 weeks? Setting about getting ready he closed his eyes remembering everything from yesterday. The things they spoke about. Her time her home her family. They spoke about his home his duties. They spoke about games and things they joked and played. He laughed… he laughed so freely with her… and then he remembered the finer details how her eyes lightened at the conversation pertaining to her time her lifestyle. She explained about metal carriages skyscrapers and planes. There were many other strange objects she spoke about but he had focused on her lips. Their shape and the ways they formed the words. How her mouth seemed to caress the syllables… that's where it has started he realized when he had zoned in on her mouth the pink bowed shape the way it formed into a 'o' when he spoke about his travels and 'Adventures' how her eyes brightened when she laughed how her body shook with her laughter. He wanted her body to shake with out laughter he wanted to posses her. The moment those thoughts had entered his mind thoughts of impurity he should have excused himself. But he was so selfish… he indulged…and ran a high risk. _

"_such mistakes will not be repeated." As he exited the room in his normal attire he saw her sitting across from the door back against the wall knees tucked to her chest. She looked so vulnerable and frail. His eyes roamed over her. She was wearing clothes from her time black 'jeans' that sat low on her hips and a white shirt that clung to her curves and had nothing but a thin piece of fabric for sleeves. He growled and she looked up he was suddenly face to face with her mere inches away. "foolish women! Are you trying to destroy me!?" he stood quickly as his eyes bled into a red tainted gold. Her skin so revealed before him looking so vulnerable. Her hair was loose and in soft waves down her body the fool!! _

"_What do you mean? Sessho what's wrong?" Truly she didn't understand in her time such clothing is normal Inuyasha and the others were accustomed to it. It never occurred to her that the man before her would find it almost as bad as the school uniform she used to wear. He was already on the other side of a closed door when the realization struck her. "I'm going to change! Meet me in the dinning room!" Kagome tore off in the direction of her room. As Sesshomaru let his head fall back and lightly hit the door. _

"_If my youkai escapes me… if I loose it… will you hate me Kagome? Would you hate me if the big bad wolf gobbled up little red riding hood in my twisted fairy tale?" he left is room his thoughts dark… until she giggled for him… he didn't know what was worse her in those revealing clothes or her dressed in formal attire of his colors… possessive Sesshomaru enjoyed the site and stole a fervent kiss before regaining himself and eating a delectable breakfast while enjoying her company. _

That's what I'm giving you to munch on. Shall I continue or shall I scrap? Don't just review and say update soon please actually say scrap or keeper? Please? I'm a desperate author in need of your guidance I hope you still enjoy the story and have patience with me I promise the story will be continued and will get better once I get back into the swing of the story I have been away far too long. My apologies and much gratitude to you all

Your humble servant author

Pearl Knight


	13. Garden of Roses

_This ones for you Fallen Ice Princess and you too BluEyesAngel1186 I cant thank you two enough for making me feel like what I'm writing is really worth it. Everyone really that has reviewed your all awesome and its thanks to you. I'll keep writing as long as you guys keep liking it so again don't be afraid to give me your ideas. _

_Back by popular demand is the finisher of 12 ! thank you for your reviews and encouragement I now have the confidence in this chapter to continue. Read Relax and enjoy._

_Your humble serving author_

_Pearl Knight _

_(Here's to you the readers cheers)_



_He expected anger or fear. He expected her to keep away… he never… he never expected this… Sesshomaru was staring into her large blue eyes with a startled expression._

"_What's the matter sessho?" She was leaning over his bed waking him for breakfast… yesterday in the garden… after that he was sure they had back stepped. _

"_Kagome…" she held her hand up._

"_If this is about yesterday… I had a lot of fun and I hope we can do it again soon. I think you for respecting me and for taking on the difficulties that are in store. I hadn't realized just how much it was until I sensed it in your youkai yesterday."_

Kagome stiffened as she felt his hold tighten the sound of his growl caressed her ear and made her body shiver in a strange way. How he pressed to her or her to him she couldn't tell it was intimate. Was he trying to bring her to him… or him to her? She felt his emotions spilling forth desire fear pain and then anger mixed with horror a horror similar to a self loathing. Something was wrong something was hurting him... And then hope. He looked down at her and in his eyes was hope... Difficult was all he said then he was gone. She smiles softly to herself he was trying so hard for her. Was he always trying this hard? Why hadn't she noticed before? She was so worried about her, her, her.. She never realized that he was in need too…

_Kagome bowed respectfully. _

"_Come join me for breakfast Sessho" she took his hand and pulled him up she gestured to the door. "I'll wait outside for you so hurry up ok?" she scurried outside the door and he smiled softly. She seems to have a better understanding then before. Alone in his home with a mate whom he can't mate, and a youkai that's very ready to do so… will they survive 2 months and 2 weeks? Setting about getting ready he closed his eyes remembering everything from yesterday. The things they spoke about. Her time her home her family. They spoke about his home his duties. They spoke about games and things they joked and played. He laughed… he laughed so freely with her… and then he remembered the finer details how her eyes lightened at the conversation pertaining to her time her lifestyle. She explained about metal carriages skyscrapers and planes. There were many other strange objects she spoke about but he had focused on her lips. Their shape and the ways they formed the words. How her mouth seemed to caress the syllables… that's where it has started he realized when he had zoned in on her mouth the pink bowed shape the way it formed into a 'o' when he spoke about his travels and 'Adventures' how her eyes brightened when she laughed how her body shook with her laughter. He wanted her body to shake with out laughter he wanted to posses her. The moment those thoughts had entered his mind thoughts of impurity he should have excused himself. But he was so selfish… he indulged…and ran a high risk. _

"_Such mistakes will not be repeated." As he exited the room in his normal attire he saw her sitting across from the door back against the wall knees tucked to her chest. She looked so vulnerable and frail. His eyes roamed over her. She was wearing clothes from her time black 'jeans' that sat low on her hips and a white shirt that clung to her curves and had nothing but a thin piece of fabric for sleeves. He growled and she looked up he was suddenly face to face with her mere inches away. "Foolish women! Are you trying to destroy me!?" he stood quickly as his eyes bled into a red tainted gold. Her skin so revealed before him looking so vulnerable. Her hair was loose and in soft waves down her body the fool!! _

"_What do you mean? Sessho what's wrong?" Truly she didn't understand in her time such clothing is normal Inuyasha and the others were accustomed to it. It never occurred to her that the man before her would find it almost as bad as the school uniform she used to wear. He was already on the other side of a closed door when the realization struck her. "I'm going to change! Meet me in the dinning room!" Kagome tore off in the direction of her room. As Sesshomaru let his head fall back and lightly hit the door. _

"_If my youkai escapes me… if I loose it… will you hate me Kagome? Would you hate me if the big bad wolf gobbled up little red riding hood in my twisted fairy tale?" he left is room his thoughts dark… until she giggled for him… he didn't know what was worse her in those revealing clothes or her dressed in formal attire of his colors… possessive Sesshomaru enjoyed the site and stole a fervent kiss before regaining himself and eating a delectable breakfast while enjoying her company. _

_It wasn't until later that day that his youkai started to detect changes in the young women's aura. Her flavor if you will was getting to be tense and tired. He didn't understand way but gave her space as his youkai demanded he comfort her and find the answers to the changes… youkai find comfort from mate's different then human couples that much he understood from watching the friends Kagome keeps. And so he finds himself sitting alone in his study indulging in his work… blood? The tang of blood hit his nose like a beacon in the darkness and he was off. _

_Kagome stumbled as the strong wall that is Sesshomaru's chest hit her small frame. The tall youkai wasted no time in checking her body for wounds for any signs of what was causing the bloody scent to emit from her…_

"_Where are you hurt?" he was confused she seemed fine… _

_She blushed a dark crimson… _

"_I… I think your picking up on… on my umm… cycle…" he paused looking horrified… he was aware of a woman's… monthly cleansing that the body went through… he seemed to come close to flushing but his royal pride wouldn't allow it. He straightened and righted his expression _

"_I see…" there was a awkward moment before Kagome burst out laughing. He couldn't help a slight smirk that graces his thin lips. They gazed at each other a moment the look was so soft so tender. Kagome's smile never faded as she leaned in closely to him. She tenderly placed a kiss onto his cheek standing on tip toe to reach he had bent slightly unsure what she wanted. She smiled softly as she leaned back to see him once more. _

"_Sessho-Kun, I would be honored to enter into this relationship with you." She looked down shied by her words that were spoken so softly… Sesshomaru wasn't sure he heard her right. "Yesterday in the garden I felt it. I felt how hard you were truly trying… I felt so humbled that… that I didn't realize that it was more then just a physical connection more then just… a random thing that meant nothing… when it happened I felt you physically hurting when you let me go i… felt how hard you were trying to show me that you respected me… and when you look at me and talk with me I feel it… I feel it inside me that… I truly feel something in here for you too" she held a hand to her chest as she spoke. "I thought I was in love with Inuyasha I thought we would end up living happily ever after" anger boiled in his eyes as her words "hush Sessho… it wasn't like that I thought I lost my happy ending but… I just hadn't reached the point in my journey that was meant to find that piece of my story. Inuyasha is a dear friend. It was sad what happened hurtful and horrible. But he didn't do it on purpose he didn't do it because he wanted to. And I know you realize that now. I didn't know how to deal with that grief I didn't know what to do about anything. My world was changing and I was loosing control. I didn't like it so I ran. I ran away and I changed a lot. I got stronger I think… and I was able to return. But I still fought it cause I didn't understand. I thought that if it was forced on us then there couldn't be any love you hated my kind humans for so long. I thought it couldn't be real that you just were doing it cause you had to." His strong arms enveloped her in a hug tight but gentle so as not to hurt her. He was always careful with her like she was glass… or perhaps like he thought she was a dream that would disappear before he got the chance to prove how he felt. "but, I was so focused on running I was so focused on the hurt I went through with Inuyasha and the loss of Shippo I didn't realize that… with that bond came real emotions. That it was just random. And I thought a lot about yesterday I thought a lot about the past year… I see it now through different eyes. I can see hurt when the one you feel a special bond with leaves you. I cant feel the loneliness and the loss when you cant find that when you cant feel the spirit the being of that someone. I can feel the pressure and the desire that isn't just for the body. But for that connection that piece of life that can only be filled up by love. It had nothing to do with just wanting a mate. I didn't realize that if you'd just wanted to consummate and have a rut that… you wouldn't have done this… you wouldn't fight it you wouldn't wait. Yesterday when you held me, I knew. I knew that if you had wanted just that, you'd take it. I'm not sure about everything I'm new to this… but if your still willing to be patient and take it slow with me… I want to explor this… to see the bond from your eyes. I want to test this Sesshomaru if you'll let it be." She looked up at him her eyes glittering with something he had never seen before. And he wondered how she could understand so much so quickly…_

Yesterday…

Kagome watched his retreating form with aw. There was so much incased in that moment she didn't understand it in its entirety but there was something there. She stood slowly and dusted herself off. She moved slowly through the garden as the thoughts in her mind raced. She had never taken the time really to view the garden but then as she looked… roses grew everywhere all colors and babies breath she could see wild flowers off to one side. This garden was well tended each area was scrutinized and completely cleared of weeds. Each bit of earth was moist and full of the nutrients it would need to grow and flourish. Meticulously tended each day it seemed. She thought back trying if she had seen any of the servant's head here at all… but as far as she could remember the only ones she had seen coming in and out were herself and Sesshomaru at least now that Miroku and Sango were gone.

"Sesshomaru tends the garden?" she considered this thought but it didn't make sense to her he was not a lover of flowers or anything of the sort. It occurred to her then… that when they had been traveling together she had expressed her love of flowers and plant life often… and once… so low under his breath… 'Its no wonder you smell of roses… you attach yourself to them so eagerly…' roses… all that time she had been away… had he done this? Or perhaps she was reading way to deep into this. But… it made sense… he had compared her scent to flowers often enough… so had Inuyasha… she was gone and thinking of him and her dilemma and was he here wishing for her? All this talk of bonding of being soul mates no choice in it… it had scared her... But she's only human! Wouldn't any girl have responded in like!?

She moved languidly through the flowers replaying every run in… she replayed their travels the way he had watched her. She remembered how he spoke. He tried to sound distant but there was a distinct difference in how his tone morphed when speaking to her and how his tone was with another. His eyes spoke to her and she could understand them in ways she couldn't with anyone else. Were her eyes so open with him as well?

She touched her forehead remembering him inside her dreams in her insanity. He went to such trouble for her… a small human girl… she remembered his touch how it was filled with such a gentle edge and yet shaking with restraint. In every touch she should have seen the expression of his desire to love her. But if she gave in now, if she submitted would she be giving up her new found freedom? She had mastered her emotions. She could use her power better then ever. She had learned to fend for herself… but why? In fear of her individuality? Such an important part of who she is, is her choices. Her ability to make up her own mind… so if this is so important… why did she fight her own desires?

"I feel for him" she mumbled softly. "so why am I so bent on making him wait?" all this trouble she thought to herself… all this trouble just because the choice she wanted just happened to be the only one? She could leave him. She could go running back home but… she didn't want to. Inuyasha was healing slowly no longer searching for anyone to cause him harm to make amends. Sango and Miroku were getting married… and she had finally found that piece… "I can try this… I want this… I just wanted to pick it…" some part of her in the back of her mind told her to do it then! Pick it!

She looked up at his study window and smiled a ghost of what she had smiled before. A smile, though not as bright as before the carnage and the pain, that had more happiness more understanding and gentleness then she's had in a long time. "Stop running Gome." She walked inside slowly each step seemed slow and planed. Tomorrow is a new day…

Now…

Sesshomaru looked down at her in aw… he had never been so… surprised by her. He leaned in slow afraid that this would be a dream and if it was… he didn't want it to slip away not yet. He wrapped his arms around her leaning in to steal a kiss…

Dirt flew in all direction and Kagome yelped in surprise.

"whats goin' on here…"

The tornado of dirt came a holt falling to the ground.

"Kouga!?"

_So I've given you a longer chapter to read with some turns and twists I didn't expect to take ideas were rushing and I'm worried about the flow you tell me what you think. Same deal as the last time. Scrap or keep? Its up to you to review. I'll take silence as a scrap. So please review. I don't wanna write for a wall ideas and suggestions are more then welcome… but please be serious when you make them… _

Your humble servant author

Pearl Knight


	14. Show Me Love

_Thank you for the lovely reviews (Fallen Ice Princess, Mysterious Miko Of Moonlight, and of course Shadow Owl) and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. _

_Please remember that this story is for your enjoyment and its continuation depends on the reviews of you lovely readers. There is no pressure do not feel forced. If the story is truly good you will want to review. I look forward to hearing feedback and ideas. Scrap or keep? I do not own Inuyasha, the story however is mine please be respectful and keep it that way. Thank you._

_For your enjoyment I present to you the next installment of 'In the Arms of His Brother'._

_Your humble serving author,_

_**Pearl Knight**_



Sesshomaru growled softly so only Kagome could hear. The wolf seethed at the site before him. This was unacceptable. no one had told him that she had returned let alone that she was courting him. Why hadn't she come to see him?

"Release her Sesshomaru." Kouga's words were said slowly menacingly with undertones of hurt.

"I have not invited you to come to my lands, nor have I invited you into my home Kouga of the northern territories. What, pray tell, makes you believe you may order this Sesshomaru around under any circumstances?" Sesshomaru smoothly moved so that his Kagome was behind him. Their relationship was so fragile he would not wish that this wolfs stupidity destroy it. He wasn't sure what was more important shielding her from Kouga… or hiding his crimson stained eyes from her. He didn't want her to get angry over his possessiveness…

"I have claimed Kagome as my women. I have the rights to court her tell ME lord Sesshomaru why is it I find her in your arms when you yourself bore witness to such a time that I made it clear to whom she belonged to?" Kouga took a step in their direction and Sesshomaru felt his protective instincts kicking in. his mate was being approached by a foreign male that he did not approve of… this would not do at all. Kouga watched as Sesshomaru battled back his instinct to attack, at that same moment Kagome drew in a breath to speak.

"Kouga-" she was cut off surprisingly by the man standing before her.

"Kagome is free to choose whom she wishes to court and who's company she wishes to be in. had she wished to see you mu—TaiYoukai Kouga, she would have gone to you. As she has stayed here on my lands she is under my protection weather she is courting me or not. You have no current business here and have not announced yourself visiting in a peaceful manor. I ask you to leave peacefully now and not cause a scene." Sesshomaru, in respect for Kagome and Kouga's friendship, was trying to give the mutt a get out of jail free card… if he was smart he would take it. Kouga, however, had other ideas. He bowed respectfully then opened his lips to speak his brown sugar eyes looking intensely at the pair. Kagome had to regather her thoughts suprised at his respect for her... she watched intently and considered her words picking and choosing so that she might intervien when needed.

"I, Kouga of the northern wolf tribe, wish to enter western territories, on a peaceful visit to the TaiYoukai of the west, in the hopes of strengthening our alliance." He was sly. It would be a act of war to send him away after such a statement. Kagome stepped forward her stately poise speaking volumes for her maturity.

"I, Kagome Miko of the western territory, bid you welcome. Sesshomaru-Sama is very busy at this time however and I have fallen ill. As a dear friend and esteemed ally of the western lands your visit is welcomed however inopportune and we wish that you would give understanding to the turmoil currently befalling the taiyoukai household you see we have just come out of a great battle against a Hanyou Naraku. Sesshomaru-Sama is in the process of catching up on before neglected duties, returning his territory to the peaceful state is was. Your appearance and presents though always a pleasure would at this time be a disadvantage to us. If you would please take our regards respect and humble apologies and continue on your way we would be most obliged." She was respectfully dismissing him… and he could see in her eyes the double meaning in her words… Kagome miko of the western territories… those few words knocked the wind out of him he eyed her a moment searchingly to see if perhaps he had made her say such a thing. It seemed she was wholeheartedly meaning each and every word… she was kindly asking him to go allowing him to save face in such embarrassment. He should take it… and yet.

"Please then, accept my help in your endeavors my strength is behind you" he took a step forward and Sesshomaru almost let a growl rip from his pale lips.

"You are most kind Kouga-Sama however, that won't be necessary Sesshomaru-Sama and I can handle it, together." He understood her words clearly. She was refusing his claim. He eyed the inu-lord behind her looking at her with aw at her abilities her maturity and poise. She was far better then most youkai females. She was able to be both humble and full of pride. He had always known that to some degree, but Sesshomaru had a new found respect for the small women as the words spilled from her lips. Kouga watched a moment longer.

"Then I shall rest for a while and be on my way."

"Allow us to get you something to eat and drink before you go." Kagome moved to leave. Sesshomaru caught her hand and looked past her nodding to a servant that stood beside the nearest door. She hurriedly bowed and scurried out. Kagome smiled softly at Sesshomaru then looked to Kouga. He seemed deflated watching her with eyes that seemed almost hurt. She knew he didn't really love her when he first put claim on her it was because she would make a useful tool. Then it continued but only because that claim was challenged by Inuyasha. She had never thought to refuse his claim though annoyingly possessive the young wolf truly was a good man and… she had always liked to see Inuyasha defend her from him… it had given her hope… Kouga leaned and watched them. Sesshomaru's mind was torn between her lips and the offending scent of the male...

"How long has it been Kagome sense we last saw each other… it seems much has happened." She smiled softly seeing that he understood her and was hoping to talk. She looked to Sesshomaru. Kouga watched her glad that his desire was clear to the perceptive Kagome. He watched the way Sesshomaru looked at her… there was something so warm there… Kouga faltered slightly internally.

"If you wouldn't mind Sesshomaru-Sama" she spoke respectfully in front of the other youkai lord "I would like to catch up with Kouga-Sama" he was hesitant he didn't want to loose her to some filthy low level wolf… but the look in her eyes seemed to calm him. Her expressive orbs read affection as they rested on him. He was sore he didn't get that long awaited kiss however he nodded respectfully. From day one he had been refused everything could he not have just one simple gesture.

"I shall return shortly" he eyed the wolf wearily and heightened his youkai as a warning to him. Sesshomaru turned and left with a soundless wake showing off just how dangerous he could be, and how angry he was missing her lips... Silent lethal strong and aware of his every move… the wolf knew better then to challenge Sesshomaru in his own lands by himself…

Kouga looked down at Kagome as she moved to stand beside him.

"When did this happen" Kouga said softly gesturing at the door that Sesshomaru had just walked through. "You disappear for such a longtime then all the sudden you back and you belong to the ice prince?" Kagome sighed softly. His voice was sharp but… he noticed there wasn't any real… pain he was more hurt that he wasn't told about it then the fact that it was so.

"Kouga I don't think this is worth getting angry over. Yes I left for a while but this was not the planned outcome of my return. I understand you felt that you had claim over me but that is not how it is. You claimed me as a useful tool. A shard detector… Kouga you have no true love of me." She spoke softly her voice was soothing no matter what it is she was saying. He looked at her with mild hurt.

"your wrong Kagome! I do care for you!" when he said the words he realized that… he couldn't say love…

"Kouga you don't know me." She looked up at him eyes soft but firm "you have never known me. You simply want me. But even that isn't because of any affection driven desire, you want me because Inuyasha had challenged you. You wanted me cause I was useful. Not for me Kouga." Her words seemed to hit him hard… he had never wanted to admit it... but a part of him recognized that... she was right. He hadn't really loved her he just… got caught up in it, assuming that she would want him, assuming that he could take her away from Inuyasha, assuming so much just because it wasn't offered to him. As he looked down at her he remembered how she had cared for his men. How she had cared for his loss when his brethren were killed by the witch of the winds. That demoness called Kagura. He had felt more care and adoration for her soft and far from passionate. It wasn't love… it was something though.

"I may not love you…" he smiled softly. "but you are a dear friend. Tell me, are you happy here?" she paused only a moment. He wanted to be sure she was where she wanted to be. He wanted to show that he did care and he could be a friend to her.

"Honestly Kouga, I believe I am. I was worried at first I didn't like the idea of any of it. I fought tooth and nail against it… but… when I stopped for a moment and took a breath… I realized that… I was happy… I am." She looked at him with eyes that seemed to have just awakened. He had never heard her voice so tender and caring so awed at the words each syllable formed. He wondered if the ice lord could truly love the small women before him like she deserved. His mind at the idea of love automatically shifted to the women whom had haunted his thoughts… no matter how hard he tried to forget the women…

"Then that is enough for me. I considered moving on during the year you were away. My pride was wounded I guess" he laughed humorlessly. He knew she was right he had known it all along. But to be faced with the realization that he had wasted so much time pursuing something mindlessly that held no meaning was hard. He could have been cultivating a meaningful friendship with the kind women. That would change now.

She smiled encouragingly. Hearing the hint in his voice she took the bait to form companionable conversation.

"and who would it be that placed that desire into you?" he seemed to look away and blush slightly.

"I don't know how she feels for me… her name is Ayame." Kagome smiled.

"That's a lovely name. Tell me about her?" Kouga looked at Kagome with thankful eyes and started in talking about the women he had started to notice…

Sesshomaru listened in on them sitting in a office with a window near by. He smiled slightly to himself. Something about Kagome was stronger in her. The way she carried herself held more confidence the way she spoke held more wisdom. She was always beautiful but something changed in her grew in her. And she became devastating. The carnage she invoked on his emotions on his heart. The icy heart Kouga so rudely referred to… melts at the sight of her… he sighed. But he can muse all he wants about her beauty… but all he wants to do is taste those lips… he sighed frustratedly. People would laugh if they heard his thoughts so centered around a thing so small as a kiss. To some it might seem hysterical how he was interupted, but to him it was almost painful. It may be dangerous to kiss her and it seems today he has such control... so much more then usually. Would it be to much to ask that he could at least have that? A kiss. A tender touch, a brush if thats all he could get.

He made his reappearance when Kouga had finished talking to Kagome about dating advice as she called it. Ways to approach this Ayame… Sesshomaru wished the women luck with the hard headed mutt. His eyes landed on Kouga

"Taking your leave Kouga?" Sesshomaru's words were less biting seeming to sound like a innocent question. Kouga, less angry now, nodded calmly.

"I should be on my way. I again remind you Sesshomaru-Sama our strength if behind you the northern tribe would be happy to continue our alliance and aid you if you should so be in need." Sesshomaru nodded his head and said something surprising.

"The western armies are at your service if you should come into need as well Kouga." Kouga faltered only a moment before showing his gratitude with another respectful bow.

"Kagome is our" he was careful not to say my "miko and you have shown you are worthy through her eyes. I trust in her judgment. I see no reason for us to continue with a temporary treated. Within the month I shall expect you here once more so that we may produce a more solid arrangement." Kouga cast Kagome a thankful look the suffering tribe would thrive with the protection of the west.

"May Kami smile on you Sesshomaru-Sama" Kagome and Kouga shared a brief goodbye and he left in a twister of winds and dirt.

"That was gracious of you."

"It got him to leave quickly" Sesshomaru gave his version of a grin which was hard to tell as he is still adjusting to the expressions thing… She laughed happily at the humor but he was suddenly infront of her before she could blink. "So you are happy here." She looked up at him in suprise at the sudden closeness.

"Of course I told you I-" he pressed a fingure to her lips. If this were a fairytale he would have had the kiss long ago.

"Before another suitor from your past comes crashing in to ruin this." he leaned in ready to FINALLY steal that kiss to experience her feelings a kiss being the most tender form. the most expressive. He wanted to kiss her with all the love he had. but...

_Thank you for reading I hope you have enjoyed it. Review at your leisure._

**_..Pearl Knight.._**


	15. Dangerous Convocations

_I still find myself worried about the way this is headed. Here is a short chapter for you to consider if you like it I will update quickly. If you do not I will take another break and wait for my writing to improve so I don't waste your time review for me and let me know if I am on the right track Read Relax Review._

_I do not own Inuyasha… the story is mine… leave it alone please?_

_Your humble serving author_

_**Pearl Knight**_

* * *



"SESSHOMARU-SAMAAAAA" Jaken Sesshomaru's little imp like retainer came crashing out the door almost hitting Kagome had it not been for Sesshomaru's lightening fast reflexes. Sesshomaru felt the veins in his neck and for head bulge. The anger in his eyes as he locked his gaze on the small creature promised pain beyond your wildest imagination.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru's voice was cold and eerily smooth foreboding and ominous. "If you-."

"Sesshomaru it's alright. Jaken must have something important to talk to you about I shall leave you to be." The blush on her cheeks let him know she was embarrassed at being caught in such an intimate position with him leaning in so close his arm wrapped around her waist. She scurried off each step causing Sesshomaru's level of agitation to rise.

"Jaken... if this isn't a matter of life or death… no even still I will kill you so speak quickly." Jaken trembled and looked around with his bulging beady eyes.

"S-Sesshomaru….S-Sama… Miyazaki-Sama of the east has come! While I was out traveling the villages as you have directed tending to the conditions of your lands while you were otherwise occupied I stumbled upon him and have returned to you as hastily as I could pleases Sesshomaru-Sama forgive your lowly servant!!!" Jaken fell to the ground bowing and whimpering at his feet. Sesshomaru simply stepped over him.

"Why was he in my lands to begin with?" Sesshomaru sighed inwardly so that the impish creature at his feet would not hear a nagging feeling that he was forgetting something in the back of his mind. Impossible, he thought, this Sesshomaru wouldn't forget.

"Where is he now Jaken?" Sesshomaru's tone was steady and stoic. Jaken looked up with a worried expression before a shrill call was heard.

* * *

Kagome walked swiftly towards her room blushing feverishly. He had come so close! As he leaned in she could almost feel his breath on her lips. She had fought their relationship so hard… and now she was dieing to have that damned kiss! She sighed softly and turned the corner only to run into a wall of silk. She stumbled back, closing her eyes expecting to fall; she was surprised to have been caught by a silk clad arm of rock. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to end up gazing into crimson red orbs framed in ebony hair. His skin was darkly tanned and his grin was menacing. She looked at him hesitantly not recognizing him at all. His clothes were of a fine silk black with gold trim. His cheeks had pearly white streaks the tip closes to his lips was tinted red like blood.

"Wench, you should watch your step... No, never mind that, bump into me anytime. What is your name wench?" Kagome shifted uncomfortably as his velvet voice washed over her. His entire presents seemed invasive and greasy... She could almost see a dark cloud around him and suddenly wished hard that she had cultivated her attack abilities, had she done so she would be able to respond easily to the nagging desire to purify him to hell and back. But, it had been years sense she even used a bow and arrow.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome" she shifted back pressing against his chest trying to be release. "I am-." She tired to warn him of her status but his pomposity didn't end as he interrupted her to inform him of his greatness.

"My name is Kai Miyazaki lord of the eastern territories. Tell me, Kagome, how long have you served under Sesshomaru?"

"Release me Miyazaki-Sama." Kagome asserted herself the best she could, making her tone calm, even, and firm. His response was instant, pulling her closer pressing her small body to his as he tested her scent; pressing his nose to the side of her neck and nuzzling slightly.

"You Kagome smell like lilies vanilla and… I can't describe it… spice? Whatever it is… its smells absolutely delectable." Her response too, was quick at his words and actions when she found there was no escaping his iron grasp. Kagome screamed.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!" everything moved so quickly she didn't really know what happened her head spun as she found herself leaning against the wall looking up at Sesshomaru whom held Kai high above his head by his neck against the wall.

"You would do well to seem the lord of the home before you enter it and molest those within Kai." Sesshomaru pushed the tips of his claws against his neck. Kai chuckled lightly but was careful not to move in the slightest for fear of the poison on those claws of his.

"I beg pardon Sesshomaru-Sama. The imp allowed me entrance."

"He permitted you to enter the main lobby, not this wing." Sesshomaru's retaliation was clipped and firm his. He never raised his voice and yet his eyes did the work for him. In those eyes one could see the fires of hell lashing out to lick their skin clean from their bodies.

"Then, I was mistaken in my understanding. It will not happen again Sesshomaru-Sama." Sesshomaru released him undecidedly still feeling the burn of anger at the sight that had welcomed him. His amber sun kissed eyes tinged red at the very idea of this man so close to what is so obviously his. He would kill him if he were not a lord.

"What business have you here in my lands Miyazaki?" Sesshomaru stood next to Kagome.

"It is three days before the new moon Sesshomaru-Sama have you forgot the gathering of the lords? We must meet and discuss our… business" he ended tensely as he eyed Kagome.

"You are early by one day Miyazaki"

"So I am. I do not remember this wench when I last came here Sesshomaru-Sama taking on new staff?" The implication was apparent... again Miyazaki found himself pinned to the wall dangerously close to death.

"As I tried to tell you before Miyazaki-Sama-."

"You will not address him so formally Kagome he is not above you. I am your only lord." Sesshomaru said this without taking his eyes away from Miyazaki's.

"I am Higurashi Kagome, Miko of the western territories."

"And my mate to be." Sesshomaru finished for her finding that she would not say it herself. Miyazaki watched them almost unbelievingly as he discovered the extent of his transgressions. Should Sesshomaru decide to he could have Miyazaki killed on the spot.

"My apologies Higurashi-San" Sesshomaru release him slowly. He could sense fowl intentions on this man before him, but could do nothing of it. Miyazaki had never been trustworthy the snake youkai was a fool and displayed his untrustworthiness like a badge of sick honor.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru called knowing the imp was ease dropping around the corner. "Take Miyazaki to a guest room in the northern wing. And be expectant of the rest. Be explicit to the lords that they are to respect my home sense Miyazaki seems to be implying that they are idiotic enough to believe they are welcome to rove my home freely. As he left Sesshomaru turned to Kagome his eyes still tinted red as her grabbed to her faster then she could respond. "The lords coming here was unexpected. I..."

"Forgot?" Sesshomaru nodded begrudgingly.

"You will move you're belongings to my room and stay with me at all times." She opened her mouth to protest however only a gasp escaped as he buried his face in the curve of her neck growling at Kai's scent upon her skin. Nuzzling against her neck he left his scent there riding her of the cretins. "There will be no argument of this fact Kagome. It will be unsafe for you to be without me."

"And am I safer in your room? So close to you?" He knew what she was referring to.

"Would you rather one of them took advantage of you instead?" He found his youkai mounting in anger all over again. She saw it in his eyes, the red spreading indicating the youkai in him coming out. "Should I not be within range of your scent at one moment and you find yourself alone with him Kagome it would be a situation you would not be able to control. You would chance them having you instead of me Kagome?" he leaned into her and she found herself pinned against the wall his hard form pressed into hers.

"I would rather hate the man taking me by force. Then hate the man I care for as a result of loss of control. Perhaps it would be wise if I return to my time-." This simple statement resulted in a loud sound like two boulders hitting against one another as he punched the wall putting a while into the solid rock. She jumped startled and closed her eyes as he leaned in once more his cheek pressed to hers.

"You will move your things into my room Kagome. And you will not leave me." She opened her eyes met with bloodied amber as she trembled the tone in his voice was far from her Sesshomaru. Once enough distance was formed between them she pushed against his chest catching him off guard and proceeded to run from the room. Sesshomaru sighed deeply as the red receded.

"Seems, Sesshomaru-Sama, your mate has certain… distaste for you." Kai grinned as he rounded the corner his movements were languid and slow… deceivingly slow. Sesshomaru didn't even have to try to catch the scent of arousal on the snake. He was gone before Kai could utter another word sensing Kagome leaving the grounds.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome stumbled at the rumbling call of Sesshomaru and continued at her hasty pace towards the well. It was of course in vain however since Sesshomaru was suddenly before her eyes bleeding once more he gripped her tightly. "I told you-."

"Why put me into such danger!?" she never yelled simply spoke with an edge to get his attention.

"You are my intended mate! He knows this! If I were to allow you to leave it would appear that I was admitting I am unable to protect you! This would show weakness to the neighboring lords! This would appear that you have REFUSED ME!" he pulled her forward breathing heavily controlling the impulses his youkai wished to pursue. "If such things were to happen… it would be more dangerous for you later." The red slowly left his eyes as he spoke this truth. He felt Kagome relax slowly into his arms as he growled softly almost purr like soothing and tender the iron grip turning into a soft embrace. "Return with me Kagome." It was a order and yet it was spoken with a tender tone with under tones of hope. Kagome nodded into his chest allowing him to pick her up bridal style and return her to his home… their home? She looked up at him as he watched in front of him eyeing his face with tender eyes. As he stopped in the courtyard he looked down at her placing her on her feet but keeping one arm wrapped around her.

"Finally" he whispered as he leans in to catch that damned elusive kiss!...

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review the life of this story depends on YOU. Be warned I was considering the next chapter to be much longer if you like this one and may contain a Lemon. You have been warned if you do not like this idea. Let me know if you please _

_**Pearl Knight **_


	16. Submission To A Solicited Love

_I find myself highly concerned with this story. My hits on this story have dropped and I'm not getting many reviews. I will post this update and hope for more if I do not receive enough to make myself comfortable that this story is indeed good and enjoyed then it will be discontinued to please review for me and let me know if I am on the right track Read Relax Review._

_I do not own Inuyasha… the story is mine… leave it alone please?_

_Your humble serving author,_

_**Pearl Knight**_

* * *

**__**



He heard his name called, he felt her start to pull away from his kiss, but he would be dammed if he didn't get it this time!

"I think not Kagome." his golden eyes pinned her his form looking ethereal in the light of the setting sun behind him. She was startled when he gripped her upper arms and pulled her against his solid body. She was even more surprised when she felt petal soft lips crash against hers. The feeling the electricity made her weak in the knees. Nothing in her whole world could ever feel so unbelievably right as their auras danced. Her heart beat was waltzing with his as their lips crashed together, in this surreal moment she melted. She felt her whole being shatter; any guards against being lost to the demon holding her so tenderly firm were destroyed, burning in the inferno his kiss started. Her blood heated and her body responded with great fervor her power rising up against his demonic aura threatening to consume her senses as he pushed every ounce of emotion into this kiss her delicate lips searing with the shear intensity of it. If not for his arms around her petite waist her small form would have collapsed long ago. This was a new beginning in the story of their romance.

Sesshomaru was surprised by her response. He felt her power rise up and contend with his for dominance. His youkai would have none of it burning against her Miko aura asking for her submission to him. The kiss was rapidly shifting to a less innocent act then originally intended.

Kagome felt the pressure of his youkai, the intensity of his feeling in his proficient lips… she felt the gravity of their bond… his youkai washed over her as she closed her eyes in submission…

It was in that moment that she knew where she truly belonged and how her life would be from then on; happy. With a flurry of silken cloth and a blur of silver with black the pair was gone from the court yard.

Sesshomaru stood holding her tiny form against him recognizing her frailty as a human but also her strength as a woman. His hands took the time so leisurely trace her body following the contours of her form and putting them to memory. Kagome pressed herself close to him relishing the way he touched her; so gentle and warm, she had never felt such a love. As his tongue slid past her lips she sighed softly into his kiss allowing him supremacy of her mouth. She dueled him for a while before he slid his lips from her now puffy mouth he wanted, instead, to kiss along her jaw. His mouth left heated waves of pleasure in its wake as it moved towards her neck. He felt her tremble in his hands and let loose a purr like growl enjoying her bodies answer to his lavished affections. Kagome ran her hands slowly through his hair as they walked backwards in sync. She knew where he had brought them as well as where he was guiding her. Kagome's hair stood on end in anticipation… her small virgin body responded eagerly to his hands… she knew what was to come. Sesshomaru tried to sooth the apprehension her aura was emitting. His kisses and touches slowly allowed her to loose herself in the moment. She found herself no longer thinking of what was coming but instead what was happening. She felt his hands wondering her body, but she didn't think about the actions themselves… just how it felt. She let herself go reveling in the feel of it as his large hands covered the expanse of her body. She didn't know it could be so beautiful… it wasn't clumsy, it wasn't harsh, or disgusting when he touched her like that. She didn't feel violated or bad when he kissed her this way. As she was laid down she felt her whole world turn as the sheets crinkled in around her she felt reality set in, tonight she would be his. Kagome looked up into his eyes afraid she would find them red with lust. Sesshomaru felt her gaze and looked into her orbs, their eyes met and everything was ok. Kagome gazed into honey gold eyes and gave herself into his care. She felt his hands run down her smooth skin as he opened her shirt she felt the cool breeze as her body was revealed beneath his and gazed in awed love as he was revealed to her innocent eyes. She felt the jolt of intensity as his skin was pressed to her; bare and intimately vulnerable. She let loose a sound she had never made before as his rough hand cupped her breast. She made many strange sounds before letting out a cry or pain.

Sesshomaru distracted the small virgin beneath him touching her and positioning himself between her legs massaging her breasts kissing and nipping at her neck holding her lovingly. His hands moved across her milky skin with the delicacy of a feather before he thrust forward stealing away her innocents for his own. The small tears in her eyes made him pause waiting as her body adjusted to him. He kissed away her tears his chest vibrating in a soft purr like growl to sooth his shivering mate. His long silver hair slid over his broad shoulders brushing softly along his bare arms as he pressed his lips softly against his. Sesshomaru knew she was in pain and he made all efforts to sooth her allow her time to adjust. As she slowly started to respond to the kiss he awaited her acceptance. Kagome slid her arms around his shoulder and pressed up towards his form tensing around the intruder signaling him that she was reading… and so their bodies danced together. He moved over her slowly thoroughly experiencing the passion that they created he watched every expression listened to ever mew of pleasure that escaped her pouting lips. If ever there was a moment where the two were completely unguarded it was then, in these moments where their bodies and hearts where bared, in these moments when their souls soared and waltzed to the tempo of unbridled love. They were bathed in moonlight shining in from the window giving their forms an ethereal glow as they submitted to the love that had been brewing with in them from the beginning. Hands caressed lips met and bodies trembled with excitement… it was in the throws of passion that their bond was given a physical form that would forever mare the body of his mate. He bend in as she felt a unnatural high overtake her body something seemed to give way low in her abdomen before rushing throughout her body and choking her up as her mouth opened and her muscles spasm clenching and holding as her heart beat jumped. Sesshomaru felt her release watched the look of surprise pass over her eyes love etched into his features he release with her allowing the foreign substance of his body to spread with in her as he whispered his love into her ear. As she sighed in contentment his teeth sharpened and with a fast movement were buried into the curve of her throat. Kagome's voice was lost as her mouth opened in a silent scream pressing her hands against his chest before he eyes slid shut as their auras clashed harshly then mixed into one. He licked away her blood and felt her life force calibrate to his. Her being a Miko unlike humans she was able to welcome his youkai throughout her entirely this allowed them to bind much deeper and in doing so she would be able to match his life expectancy. He nestled her beside his body holding her tightly… he couldn't help but to bask in memory of her eyes as she gazed up at him so lovingly… nothing could ever make him feel so proud and happy… so loved and fulfilled… as this women…

"Kagome-Chan… Aishiteru" he kissed the mark that would bind them together for eternity… she could never leave him now. He closed his crimson stained demonic eyes as the holy Miko cuddled closer to him. His youkai found contentment for the first time sense the women captured his attention he relaxed knowing she belonged to him now fully.

* * *

At the other end of the palace Miyazaki felt his youkai surge forward in anger.

"Marked or unmarked Sesshomaru, the women is not safe from me." His cruel grin promised pain for the two unknowing lovers… his ominous bloody eyes gazed in the direction of the room where they lay together. It was a game he was more then happy to play as he conjured up a image of the beautiful Miko to his mind. "A conquest well worth the effort. You shall fall Sesshomaru-Baka"

* * *

Kagome blinked in agitation as the sun bathed their bodies demanding them to awaken for the day it brought. She looked up to see the Taiyoukai sleeping peacefully beside her holding her tightly against him. She reached up and slowly traced his features.

"So peaceful… I love you Sesshomaru-Kun… but something tells me that our happiness will be tested soon…"

"Whatever comes I will protect you" his honey eyes opened slowly catching her by surprise. "You will never have to worry koishii. I will never let you go nor be harmed."

"Its close whatever this ominous feeling is Sessho-Kun." Sesshomaru leaned in at her words and kisses the fear from her expression.

"I am closer." He enticed his youkai forcing his aura to flare up expressing his power to all in the palace and into his lands making it so powerful that all could feel it. This flare gave warning to every inhabitant in the western lands. 'I have taken my mate' it screamed 'She will be protected' it warned them of his power his standing. He would never let harm befall his mate. He kisses her so fondly that she can't help but to giggle. His smile tells her everything as he leans into her catching her lips in a searing kiss. She holds him tenderly against her and feels their heartbeats flutter together as they intensify their actions. It's not long before they meet and begin to repeat their activities prior to the sleep they attained. As she snuggled her body closely against his he gazed down at her affectionately once more. "Kagome?" she moaned a soft response to let him know she is listening "I love you too" she smiles softly and kisses over his heart. As he watches her he ponders on her words. Her feeling, he thought, may pertain to the new visitor in his home he would not allow her to be harmed… he didn't care if he had to take on the lords of the lands. He didn't care if he had to take on a million adversaries by himself. She was a danger to herself with her soft sent so delicate and appealing. Her form itself was a tantalizing temptation her voice like bells... eyes of innocents… he would be at her side always… he would protect her with his life… they would all die if he had to kill every one in the world that cast eyes of impurity upon her…'I am closer' he repeated eyes flashing crimson.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review the life of this story depends on YOU. This was my first attempt as a lemon. I was unsure of my capabilities in that department so I am sorry if it is choppy and or not very good lol... Let me know if you please _

_**Pearl Knight **_


	17. Reunion

_I find myself highly concerned with this story. My hits on this story have dropped and I'm not getting many reviews. I will post this update and hope for more if I do not receive enough to make myself comfortable that this story is indeed good and enjoyed then it will be discontinued so please review for me and let me know if I am on the right track Read Relax Review. I would also like to say sorry for my inability to create cool names -.-..._

_I do not own Inuyasha… the story is mine… leave it alone please?_

_Your humble serving author_

_**Pearl Knight**_

* * *



Sesshomaru watched Kagome standing in the gardens leading to the main gate, he watched her as she smiled expectantly. Today Miroku and Sango were to return, supposedly. Today she would show them that they need not worry anymore, all was well now. Kagome felt different somehow, stronger and yet softer all at once. She felt the smooth fabric of silk upon her body and when the sun hit her today she didn't scowl. As she walked out into the garden it was somehow quieter. She felt anew. Sesshomaru was not blind to her changes; from what he could tell her ki had so conformed to his and welcomed his youkai so easily that a strange sort of balance was put into place. The same had happened to him. This, he thought, must be the true reality of life mates meeting. The concept of life mate had been lost upon the changing ages as royals began to marry for reasons outside of love and such "trivial" things. Once a Youkai mated… the possibility of finding the life mate they are meant to have is lost. They will no longer have that possibility. Sesshomaru felt the surreal calm that she must be feeling upon their combination. He could see her glow before his eyes… Sesshomaru sat in his large chair behind his stacked desk with moutains of papers and scrolls... He listened to Kagome hum softly as she strolled her entire form was relaxed and her tune was pleasant. Days have gone by sense their comming together and each had been more like heaven then the last... Miyazaki was the only annoyance in their otherwise perfect existance. he seemed to enjoy popping up beside Kagome whenever he wasn't around. Sesshomaru let loose a soft growl at the memory of his mates discomfort. He hated the knologe that she must be place in this kind of danger but there was nothing he could do. Every decade the four lords come together for negotiations on territory and occurences with in the people. They have peace talks war talks anything talks and re-establish themselves within the top four. Mates attended and are presented before the other lords as well as heirs upon birth. A sharp electric current ran up his spin in warning interupting his thoughts and he wasted no time bringing himself to her side.

-.-

"Early isn't it for a morning stroll?"

"Kai… I didn't hear you approach." Kagome faced him with a look of unease.

"I'm afraid you wouldn't Gome-Chan" The chuckle he gave then sounded far more sinister then she cared for. Sesshomaru let loose a glare so acidic Kagome was surprised he didn't drop dead then and there.

"She is of a higher class then you Miyazaki"

"Of course, my apologies Kagome-San… Sesshomaru-Sama, Jaken tried to see you last night but you and Kagome-San left so suddenly when he called to you... The other lords have arrived."

"I shall tend them, I was already aware when they reached my lands."

"Of course," He smiled slowly watching him. "I shall entertain young Kagome-San if you cannot"

"That will not be necessary." She straightened before him, resting her hand in warning upon Sesshomaru's chest, her poise reeking of strength and regality. Her scent however betrayed her fear of the Youkai before her. "I can take care of myself in my own home."

"KAGOME!!!" swiveling around Kagome grinned happily at the sound of Miroku and Sango's voices

"You're here!" she ran to them then embracing them both just as the gates opened. Miroku leaned back setting his gaze upon the sly dark demon behind Sesshomaru.

"I see a new face has entered the estate." Miroku approached slowly his eyes falsely calm and deceivingly relaxed.

"I am Kai Miyazaki, the new Taiyoukai of the eastern lands."

"I see, what befell the previous Taiyoukai Kashinku?"

"I did," He grinned darkly, "Upon his return from the destruction of Naraku."

Sango looked down sadness in her eyes. Though they felt horrible at the loss of a friend, such were the ways of the Youkai lords…

"He was actually a very wise and just lord." She mumbled locking a gaze of complete loathing on him.

"And in the end I was a stronger lord." Kai moved towards them in a way that can only be compared to a sliver. He reached out faster then expected and pulled Sango close. "Don't look at me with eyes that threaten, its dangerous." He froze at the feeling of a soft hand on his back and the glare of an angry priest behind him.

"That is true, Kai-Baka, it is for you." Sango smiled at him.

"Release my sister." Kagome allowed some of her Ki to surround her hand pressed firmly to his back. Though she couldn't really do much damage to him, she could threaten believably. Slowly, Kai slide his hand across her lower back and to her side at which point she pulled away with a venomous glare.

"Continue doing as you do Miyazaki." It was the velvet voice of Sesshomaru. "Keep on… so I can kill you without question… the lords dislike you as it is… you've killed a greatly trusted and esteemed ally. Or did you not realize this?" Sesshomaru enveloped Kagome in his arms and kisses the mark upon her neck. Kai's eyes bled red slightly at the edges… upon noticing this Sesshomaru stiffened… it was no longer a question it was fact. Kai Miyazaki wants his mate… Sesshomaru allowed his youkai to respond to the obvious display of the dark lords' desire for the women currently pressed into his hold. The two men glared with eyes that made promises on a level none of the on looking ningen could possibly hope to contend with.

"Sesshomaru-Sama" The voice was booming with a fatherly edge as he looked onto the scene before him.

The southern lord JeeKashu moved in swiftly assessing the scene before him. "I see our new eastern lord has wasted no time moving into his throne… Tell me Miyazaki, did you even wait for Kashinku's last breath?" JeeKashu placed himself at Sesshomaru's left angled beside him.

"JeeKashu-Sama… A pleasure to see you… again. I trust this time given that we are at peaceful negotiations that there will be no attempts at my life?"

"That depends solely on you Miyazaki…" Sesshomaru's tone was biteing. Kagome stepped forward in hopes to defuse the issue before all hell broke loose.

"Welcome Jeekashu-San. My name is Higurashi Kagome Miko of the Western Territories."

"Do not forget mate to the western lord... that makes you Lady of the West Higurashi-San. I see you have awoken from your slumber." JeeKashu leaned in and kissed the back of her hand. "It is a honor to meet the life mate of such a great taiyoukai. From the stories of your travels you are truly worthy of your position." Miyazaki growled softly feeling as though he was forgotten.

"I wonder then were-"

"Here I am!" a twister of dirt and gunk was tossed up as Kouga the esteemed lord of the north made his entrance. "Sorry for the delay, I needed to settle Ayame into our room." Kouga blushed softly as he met Kagome's gaze. "I can't wait to introduce you to my… my mate Gome-Chan" Kagome smiled tenderly happy for her friend as she leaned into Sesshomaru. He had already spent way to much time following her tail... it is about time he found his own happyness.

"That's wonderful Kouga" JeeKashu gave a hearty laugh and slapped his back. His smile was warm and relaxed and his silvery grey eyes sharp. he was a tall broad youkai with a Ki that could scare away the strongest of them... well not Sesshomaru... but he held that fatherly aura that made everyone so comfortable around him.

"Kouga it seems only yesterday you took over the northern wolf tribes and yet here you are bringing them together and re-establishing a long since broken alliance with the west. You should be proud of your accomplishments." JeeKashu was every bit the kind jovial leader a population would dream of having; Strong and yet kind with wisdom to shame the eldest of elders. Miyazaki chose that moment to slip away as they all greeted each other just barely avoiding the critical eye of the great Sesshomaru. He smiled as he returned to the inside of the western estate.

-.-

"You will be busy with your guests Sesshomaru… And so will I." He grinned looking up at a Kagome's door to her privet quarters. "Indeed I will…" Miyazaki opened her door slowly and moved to the bed. He sat himself where she had been laying not to long before masking his scent and taking his time in breathing in hers... he would need to have it in his memory for the future... no matter how far she ran she wouldnt get away... it was that simple... Ruby red orbs glanced along her belongings. He would use her friends against her... he would even use Sesshomaru against her... She would come running to him... no... he looked out the window at her resting in his arms... No that would be to hard with her blind trust... he would separate them... battle would be the perfect time then take her with his back turned. How painful it will be for him when he fails his mate...

he pressed her pillow against his face and inhailed deeply. He would be able to find her anywhere anytime. He left the room as silently as he came closing the door behind him. He knew Kagome would know a Youkai had been there... but knowing her... she wouldnt say anything simply to save a battle from breaking out.

"Time to move aside Sesshomaru... This miko is mine."

* * *

_a long awaited update… I'm so happy to have internet back… YAY. I hope to get reviews and lots of happy people to see the update and please SUGGESTIONS this story is just as much for the readers if not more as it is for my enjoyment of writing. So play an active role by giving my your idea's . I hope you have enjoyed this update! And thank you all so much!_

_Your humble serving author_

_**Pearl Knight**_

_Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review the life of this story depends on YOU... Let me know how you feel about it if you please _

_**Pearl Knight **_


	18. False Faces and Scents

_**Hello readers! Welcome back for another fun filled chapter! Thank you all for all your wonderful reviews! Want another chapter??? Then keep them coming! I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this story… lets keep it that way please! Thanks again!!**_

_**Your humble serving author**_

_**Pearl Knight**_

* * *

_Kagome smiled and caught up with Miroku and Sango. She didn't realize how much she had missed them! Speaking to Sango was like… taking a breath of fresh air after going through a burning mansion filled with smoke… which she knows from experience… _

"_Kagome your eyes… they changed" Sango tilted her head a moment then leaned back so Miroku could look. _

"_She is right Kagome-San, they are blue." Kagome blushed but remained calm soothed by the knowledge that the houshi was married now. _

"_It's ok. It's my spiritual energy, Kikyo was able to strengthen over time and with a lot more practice… I had to do it on my own and very fast I guess the build up showed through in a few physical ways. My eyes for one and my hair, see? When I came back they had already changed." She twirled slightly and they could see the very faint blue highlights. "You were preoccupied with other things anyway." Kagome smiled and winked at the couple. The rest of the day was met with fun and games sparring and reminiscing. Nothing could have been better. Sesshomaru was in meetings all day with the other lords and Kagome was in meetings all day with fun. Life was good…_

* * *

_She shivered as she settled into their bed her whole body was stiff. She knew it was too good to be true… the day was to perfect why should night be happy. He was all around her. His power had permeated her pillow. No scent was left behind but her ki pulsed in revulsion as only a Miko's would. Booming laughter drifted up from the den and soothed her frazzled nerves. '_I can't say anything to Sesshomaru… he would kill him… and at peace meetings even if he is held in such regard it would mar him.' _She shifted uncomfortably wondering when he had come in. She closed her eyes and his haunting eyes were all she could see. _

"_Kagome?" the voice was that of her sister. "Kagome may I come in?"_

"_Of course Sango-Chan…are you alright?" the door creaked open slowly as the shifting of silk emanated from the bed. Kagome was on her feet in no time meeting Sango at the door. _

"_I will be…"_

* * *

_Sango laughed softly as she scampered into their chambers, Miroku's and her own. She still couldn't believe they had done it… they were married…they killed Naraku… They were all finally finding the happiness they deserved. As she turned he closed the door and enveloped her in his embrace. So warm and loving were his arms that Sango could never imagine anywhere else she would rather be._

* * *

"_Kagome, I don't think I trust what's going on here." Sango walked Kagome to the bed and sat beside her. "I think you and I should leave tonight… I have this terrible feeling that something bad is going to happen." Kagome hugged her friend lightly. _

"_Don't worry Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru wouldn't ever let anything happen to us. All this concentrated demonic energy must be affecting your slayer tendencies. If you're still feeling this way tomorrow then we can take the concern to Sesshomaru. I'm sure..."_

"_No! It would hamper the negotiations Kagome. Let's leave a note… Miroku and I saw Inuyasha just a few miles from here in a village… Let's go meet him." Kagome worried her lip slightly… something doesn't feel right… something felt so wrong… "It wouldn't take long and Sesshomaru would understand. Don't you trust me Kagome?" Kagome stood up and started to move to the door her senses were on high alert; that was one to many Kagome's and not enough Gome-Chan's. _

"_Go get your things I'll meet you in the rose garden." She reached for the knob… but her hand never grasped it. _

"_Perfect," glowing eyes laughed down at her as she slipped to the floor, the blue of her eyes faded and turned cinnamon brown… her spiritual power was sealed…_

* * *

_Sesshomaru sighed as they droned on. _

"_No, Jeekashu the pollutant isn't coming from my lands," Kouga pulled one of my many scrolls I laid out for use and spread it over the table. The scroll was a very detailed map of the Eastern territories," You can clearly see on this map that the water runs from the East not from the North" Jeekashu circled the table and stood by Kouga's side reviewing my map… nothing I created would be called into question…_

"_I see… There is the mistake… The creator of my map simple didn't give enough millimeters to properly place it. My fight is with you then Miyazaki."_

"_It seems they all are… The territories I have just taken over appear to have been in a mess." _

"_Nonsense… they simply became that way when you started your rule." Sesshomaru hushed the room with such a statement._

_

* * *

_

"_Silly little thing," The women whom once looked like Sango knelt beside Kagome's limp form now looking remarkably like her. Kagome's form rippled and shifted as though water were floating just out of reach of her skin. "It won't be hard to imitate you." The women wrapped her hand around Kagome's neck a sort of pink cloud erupted around her palm seeping out through the cracks then shooting up at hers. The women coughed and sputtered. "There, no we wont have a issue with the humans will we?" the voice that passed the frauds lips was that of Kagome Higurashi. "Scent next dear." The creature straddled Kagome and pressed her body firmly to hers that strange pink glow returning she tilted her head and ran her tongue over the mate mark at the side of her neck a mirror image of it then appeared on hers. Quickly the demon stood, she was now the perfect clone of the helpless miko. Two tears slid out of Kagome's eyes bright light emanating from them. "Oh, can't forget that now can we." 'Kagome' bent over snatched up the tears that had solidified and held them up. The nail on each index fingure lengthened and pressed into the side of the crystalline tears she then pressed them firmly against her eyes she called out in pain as blood and light spilled out from her eyes. She threw herself to the floor and grinned softly. It was perfect. _

* * *

_Sesshomaru threw the chair out from behind him and was gone before anyone could blink. Kagome's door was already thrown open and he found her limp and shivering on the floor near her bed. At his feet was a demon out cold. _

"_Kagome, are you alright." His first concern was his mate given that the demon whom attacked her was already out of commission. Miyazaki stood in the doorway and sneered at Sesshomaru. _

"_You could not sense a demon entering your own home?" Miyazaki lifted the limp form of the creature by the wrist till it was dangling over the floor eyes slowly started to flutter open but she was still too weak to try and speak._

* * *

_Kagome felt like she had just run 3 marathons killed 46 demons and have a pow-wow with Inuyasha. Her wrist ached __and her body wouldn't respond to her. Slowly, because that the only way she could, she opened her eyes… brown met red. 'MOVE' she ordered her body but nothing happened. She couldn't understand why she felt as she did everything was hazy! 'What's going on!?'_

"_Shall I kill this?" Miyazaki asked._

"_No, put her in the cell in the basement. I want her to suffer." 'That voice! Sesshomaru! Help me!!' Miyazaki pulled her forward and held her a bit more tenderly. 'What? Sesshomaru meant… me? No, something is wrong. Sesshomaru it's me! Hear me!! feel me!! anything!! SESSHOMARU!'_

_The door closed and Kagome was left alone in the arms of her enemy… _

* * *

_Sesshomaru laid Kagome on the bed her eyes were bleeding? How strange. He left her side just long enough to get a damp cloth then returned never leaving her alone. Cleaning her wounds so tenderly cursing him self silently at not getting there sooner. He inhaled her scent deeply soothing his inner youkai. He would take his revenge when he was sure his mate was well…_

* * *

_Sango and Miroku saw Miyazaki in the hall cradling a youkai. _

"_The scream…"_

"_All is well. Sesshomaru is tending his mate. I am delivering the youkai whom attempted her harm to the lower levels of the castle." _

_Sango glared at him… she didn't trust him. _

"_Allow us to do that for you Miyazaki-sama," Miroku insisted, "We know the way." Miyazaki seemed to hesitate but nodded slightly._

"_I care not." He watched then carefully as Miroku carried his mate to be away with the slayer. "She will end up in my arms either way" he grinned darkly as he walked back down the hall. "And Sesshomaru will be dead by midnight… by his own 'mate'" he peered into their room and saw him leaning over 'Kagome' tending her wounds. He almost laughed, 'fool'._

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed the update! Feel free to review! (That's my nice way of begging…) suggestions and constructive criticism always welcome!**_

_**Your humble serving author,**_

_**Pearl Knight**_


	19. Hopeless Savior

_**Hello readers! Welcome back for another fun filled chapter! Thank you all for all your wonderful reviews! Want another chapter??? Then keep them coming! I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this story… lets keep it that way please! Thanks again!!**_

_**Your humble serving author**_

_**Pearl Knight**_

_Sango watched as Miroku set the limp women onto a pile of hay. The cells were so rarely used…it was hardly a place for a person. Was she growing soft? Something inside of her was telling her this was wrong. It pained her every time she looked at the women laying there on the cold stone floor. As if something inside of her was telling her that she would regret this moment for as long as she lives… but that cant be… that's just… insane. _

"_I can't explain it Miroku… something in me tells me not to leave this cell." She caught his hand as he walked by looking at him with pleading eyes that he should understand. _

"_It's your nature Sango… but this demon has harmed Kagome-San… keep that in mind before you let your sympathy…" he was surprised that she interrupts him._

"_No… its not sympathy… my heart hurts to see her like that." Sango couldn't make him understand her feelings but at the same time she couldn't understand them herself. This youkai hurt her best friend… her sister… and yet… she feels bad for her?_

"_Your heart is hurting for Kagome… she just happens to be close and wounded and is reaping the benefits…" Miroku glared down at the youkai on the floor. He understood how Sango felt… but he ignored it. There was nothing to worry about in that youkai there was nothing but a foolish creature that deserves her state for attempting to harm someone precious to them._

"_You're probably right." Sango left hesitantly. Miroku wraps an arm around her and smiles assuring. _

"_Lets go check on her."_

_**It's like before… my voice is silent… my voice is silent… my pain my fear… can't get out… cant get out…. LET ME OUT!!! GET OUT!!! GET OOOOOUUUUT**_

* * *

_Sesshomaru pulled the covers up over her and sighed softly. How could he have let this happen? His hands twitched and his pupils dilated… why wont his youkai find peace?… she is safe… her wounds are tended… find peace he took in gulps of air. His youkai was moving along his skin like tiny bugs just under the surface never stopping never slowing it was driving him mad…_

_Sango sighed heavily outside Kagome's room as she waited to be allowed to enter. She could feel his energy spiking and didn't understand. When she entered the room she saw him standing over her staring._

"_What is it Sesshomaru-Sama?"_

"_I can't seem to calm… she is safe laying before me… she is fine… but it crawls within me a need to help her to make sure she is safe… I smell no poison her vital signs are fine… I don't understand…" _

_**No one can hear me… I'm in danger… Sesshomaru your in danger too… help me! I can feel you, we are still connected! Help me! Feel me! I'm hurt I'm defenseless! FEEL ME!**_

_Sesshomaru roared the sound bouncing off the walls and assaulting the ears of anyone anywhere in the castle he was loosing his mind she pulls so hard but she is peacefully before him… stop it _

"_STOP IT!" Sango threw him off target and suddenly everything stopped…_

"_Get OUT LEAVE HERE NOW SESSHOMARU-SAMA" this couldn't be… he almost… he almost attacked his mate? Sesshomaru leapt out the window if it were possible his tail would be neatly tucked between his legs… but for that he would need to be in his other form. Perhaps he went so long without he doesn't know how to handle this… he failed could it be his own stupid pride that brought upon that moment of insanity? He could have killed her…_

* * *

"_Sango he attacked her?" Miroku was dumb founded. "I don't understand how that's possible" He had never heard of someone whom had found a mate as they found each other ever feeling anything close to animosity or the desire to inflicted harm… in arranged mating or political mating yes… in honest to God love on site soul mates… no._

"_Sango?" Kagome's weak voice came from the bed. Her weak call completely ruined their train of thought "Is that you?" her eyes fluttered open to be met with the worried expressions of the slayer and the houshii. 'so simple… so easy.' They forgot all about their doubt she could feel the trick working._

"_Kagome what happened?" Miroku spoke calmly as Sango held her hand._

"_It was all so fast one moment I was relaxing and the next a women came in… she told me I stole her man… that she had been watching him from afar and some nonsense like that… she tried to do something but I hit her with my purification powers…" Powers? Sango tilted her head. 'She always calls it Ki I thought...'_

"_Its ok Kagome catch your breath your safe." Sango smiled softly at Kagome not wanting her to get worked up… but her hand felt wrong in hers and slowly she let it slip out. Her eyes were the same her face her aura of her Miko ki… her voice… but something… something made her want to run to that damn cell._

"_Thank you Sango-Chan" to her it was like stealing live stock from a human._

_Kouga and the other lords were fussing asking anyone they ran into what had happened but getting little to no answer. It was of course our brazen Kouga that went straight to the seen. Jeekashu wasn't far behind, he felt something ominous, something right and wrong all at once… _

"_What's going on here!?" _

"_Everything is fine now" Miroku went out to tend to curious guests while Sango helped Kagome. Sango moved around the room picking up the knocked over object and listening to Kagome breathe slow and steady. She wasn't asleep that much Sango knew… but she wasn't really talking to her. Sango took towels to the blood on the floor and eyes the Miko scorch marks on the door knob._

"_That's strange…" _

* * *

"_There was an attack on Kagome-San but she is fine all is well and the culprit was apprehended…" Miroku stood before the door as if they would run him down any second to gain access. Kagome was very loved by the people around her. Its not surprise how concerned they are… _

"_Where is Sesshomaru-Sama?" Miyazaki excused himself as they started their questions. _

"_For the record I claim no part of this and am excusing myself from the scene."_

_They readied for opposition but Miroku spoke up._

"_Kagome supports his claim. The female whom attacked her claimed she did so due to the fact Sesshomaru mated her." Jeekashu didn't like this… his youkai was telling him… this wasn't right… _

"_I would like to see Kagome-San" Jeekashu's eyes of a startling green landed on Miroku in a way that told him there would be no decline of his demand. _

"_For only a short period… if it will calm you all."_

"_It shall."_

_Jeekashu specialized in stealth attacks and assassination… it was key to his people. He, like Shippo, is a Kitsune. He entered the room and instantly inhaled as deeply as his lungs would allow him… thus began his personal investigation. _

* * *

_Miyazaki slithered down the hall with eyes that taunted even the shadows… so impressed with himself was he that he even left a scent trail down to the cell that his precious cargo waited for him in… so sure was he that no one would ever know that the Kagome they all know and love was taken… with their consent even!_

_**I hear footsteps… maybe its Sesshomaru… maybe he is coming for me.**_

_Her body was sore she felt like she had been drained of every essence of herself… _

"_I've been waiting for this Kagome." _

_**Miyazaki**_

"_I don't think they will have issue with my taking you Kagome." He leaned against the cell door then turned with the abruptness of a cobra. "And mark me I will take you" he ran a hand along the length of the bars. "I have waited so long to do so… I glimpsed you when you enlisted the help of Kashinku… I smelled your scent… I've wanted you ever sense."_

_**Sick bastard… he's winning… I should have stayed in my mind… I should have stayed away… Sesshomaru your youkai calls to me but I cant help but run… with out legs the only way of escape is mental let me go… if you wont come for me please Sesshomaru let me go…**_

_Miyazaki opened the door and stepped inside her cell approaching her body with the languid danger a snack shows… slow calm… then just as sudden as he turned he was over her. _

"_When he renews his mark on 'you'… do you know what will happen to his claim?"_

_**Sesshomaru… **_

"_Poof gone… at that point he won't even know that you were switched with another."_

_**Another?**_

"_You probably don't remember… I'm told it's very painful…" Miyazaki explored her with his hands… she could only remember Inuyasha…_

_**I've been replaced? He replaced me…**_

"_I told her to kill him in the heat of mating… but she says she might keep him… I don't care either way… I have you." Kagome felt herself slip into blackness…_

_Miyazaki grinned down at her and kissed her lips while his tongue slides into her mouth and left._

* * *

_Finally the link calmed as if she was sleeping… Sesshomaru let out a tight breath. Why had that happened? Perhaps he has waited to long to be one with her? Sesshomaru returned home with all the speed his body could muster into their marital room. Jeekashu was on the floor with sniffing intently…_

"_Jeekashu… explain."_

"_Something is wrong here Sesshomaru, the scent isn't right." Sango looked up startled as he said this. She had been battling a similar feeling all along. _

"_Yes it is mixed with an assailant… my mate was attacked this evening." Jeekashu waved his statement off telling him he knows and still demanding his attention._

"_No… It's different…" Jeekashu felt an impending need to figure this out… fast… now! He lashed out at the wall in frustration not intending harm but now adding a new door. He sighed and quietly appologized for his behavior._

_Sesshomaru looked from the hole to his long time ally and friend._

"_Jeekashu… it is late we have spent much time in our political debating. We are all tired and should rest." Jeekashu looked up at him with near pleading eyes. _

_"Sesshomaru... you must listen..."_

_They were interrupted by Jakken. _

"_A immediate meeting is being called Sesshomaru-Sama."_

* * *

_Miyazaki appeared in the main conference room where he smelled the others talking. This was the second part of his plan. _

"_I no longer feel that these grounds are worthy of these discussions." He spoke smooth and defiantly respectful._

_Sesshomaru growled in disdain. Eyes blooding red within amber pools of hatred he speaks with the cutting edge of a poisoned sword sharpened by Kami himself. _

"_You question my ability to protect my own home?"_

"_Now that I have seen it faulty I do." Miyazaki spat back. Sesshomaru felt the anger rise and the embarrassment… he had not only failed to protect his home… but his mate at the same time. _

"_That is outrageous… none of use sensed the danger." Jeekashu supplied he didn't like the way this was going. He didn't want to have to leave… not till he finds out what exactly happened…_

"_It is not my home and there for I am not accustomed to the scents." Miyazaki stood straight. "I can not be expected to protect myself in foreign lands when I am surrounded by foreign scents and unaware of which are ally and which are enemy. As a result of tonight I no longer feel confident and Sesshomaru Taiyoukai of the west is any more capable of such then I am with in his own home surrounded by familiar scents."_

"_What do you propose…?" Sesshomaru bit out the words the best he could. _

"_We will move discussions to my lands and my home in the southern territories. And in the ways of good will on this offer I want the individual whom attacked Kagome-San. I wish to bring the Youkai to justice in my lands." He locked eyes with Sesshomaru letting him know that this was not a point he will submit on._

"_Unacceptable." The response was low… but nothing has ever been more dangerous that that small statement. "This Youkai attacked my mate… in my home… and will be killed by my hand." Sesshomaru fell silent. _

"_This Youkai interrupted the peace talks. My life was in danger just as theirs were, I offer my lands even though it could be dangerous to me in an act of good will, and you deny me something as simple as the culprit?"_

"_And how," Sesshomaru began, "Do we know you didn't do this yourself." Sesshomaru felt something in him slipping… felt something becoming disoriented something sliding through hid fingures._

"_I'm sure my feelings for Kagome-San are obviously not negative." Sesshomaru almost lunged yet Kouga stood before him. "Not to mention she herself has said that it was due to you that she was attacked and had nothing to say of me. She was nearly killed just because you have your mark on her." Sesshomaru felt a stab with his chest and froze at those words._

"_I second his motion." Sesshomaru looked at him as though he had just run him through._

"_This happened to Kagome, your friend, and you," he was cut short._

"_I feel it would be safer for Kagome if all this stress and danger was moved away. I know that Sango and Miroku, both no away that they again must protect her, will be more then enough to keep her out of harm… even Inuyasha would come!" Sesshomaru bristled. Even Kouga was doing a better job at protecting his mate then he… he whom tried to cause her bodily harm… perhaps he should listen to the wolf… his own judgment may be impaired. _

"_The youkai."_

"_Is the revenge worth Kagome's safety?" Kouga asked the question softly._

"_So be it." Sesshomaru left quickly._

* * *

_**Someone is lifting me… where are you taking me… why are you taking me… Stop don't press so close... get out of my mouth... dont touch... dont touch...**_

_**My fields my sweet fields I cant find you… Sesshomaru I feel you inside of me still… why wont you answer me… she cant be me and you know it… don't your see that she isn't me? Sesshomaru look at her. Find me.**_

* * *

"_Miyazaki has chosen to leave this very evening with his pet." Miroku spat to Sango… for some reason ever since he left the youkai in that cell he has grown more and more ill at ease. _

"_Miroku…" The tone of her voice the look in her eyes…_

"_I know… I don't believe that women has any happiness coming her way… I don't know why he would want her."_

"_Maybe he hired her to make it look like he had nothing to do with it?"_

"_That's a theory… we should present it to one of the Tai." Miroku opened the door to meet with Jeekashu._

"_Fancy that… we were just looking for you." _

"_Miroku take me to see the youkai now before Miyazaki gets to her." Miroku's brow furrowed but he moved instantly at the request and the urgency in the tone. Sango lunged off the bed in pursuit of the two men before her. _

"_What is it Jeekashu?" _

"_I think I have my answer."_

_Miroku threw open the door leading to the cells and was met with the site of Miyazaki disrobing the limp helpless women unable to contain his lust till his things were ready._

"_Remove yourself from the youkai Miyazaki." He looked up frustrated and startled._

"_The women is of no concern to you she belongs to me."_

"_Not until you remove her from these lands and as ambassadors of the lord and lady of the west I and Sango tell you now remove yourself from her." Miyazaki glared at them all and stood straight._

"_Of course, anything for the west." With a mocking bow Miyazaki left the room and sped walked to his temporary chambers. _

"_What is it you are looking for Jeekashu?" Miroku followed him into the cell._

"_What do you feel when you look at her Miroku?" Jeekashu covered her body once again._

_**Hands… all over… hands… no more… no more…**_

"_I feel anger of course."_

"_No you don't" Sango placed her hand in his. "I can tell you don't you feel the same way I do… that this is wrong."_

"_That is what I am looking for Sango-San." Jeekashu lifted her up. "I get the feeling this foreign body will quell Sesshomaru-Sama."_

"_Jaken!" Miroku turned to the door as he called._

"_Yes Miroku-San?" The impish toad came to the door. _

"_Where is Sesshomaru-Sama?"_

"_He told me not to disturb him I believe he is renewing his bond before he leaves for the south." Said so nonchalantly… always expected and a necessity for mates to renew and be close and keep their bond strong of face insanity… but in this case._

"_Kuso" Jeekashu was off before eyes could think of seeing… he had to stop Sesshomaru from making the biggest mistake of his life… this would by far ruin this girl in more ways then one…_

"_Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru nipped at her neck as she tilted it back but for some reason his youkai was struggling… her hands fumbled with his clothes and his just wouldn't even search to expose her… his mouth made the movements but found no tinge of desire to explore her…_

"_Sesshomaru!" this time his name was called from the door. "Sesshomaru permit me to enter and have your Miko drop her barrier. I have the would be assassin and I believe that," he was interrupted abruptly._

"_Take the filth to Miyazaki."_

"_No Sesshomaru you don't understand I think,"_

"_I don't care what happens to her" Sesshomaru felt her continue to touch him to try and arouse his youkai… but he couldn't respond… could all this be due to his failure?_

_Jeekashu knelt with the small women in his arms. _

"_I don't know why Sesshomaru-Sama… but I believe this woman to be Kagome." Sesshomaru froze leaning over his mate poised and ready._

"_What?"_

"_How dare you Jeekashu!" The 'Kagome' under him called looking at the door with stunned hurt in her eyes… in Kagome's eyes… he was with his Kagome… wasn't he? Should it be a question? "I can prove I am Kagome Sesshomaru ask me anything" they key to her fraud, she always mimics memories. _

"_That wont work Sesshomaru-Sama… a Kitsune of high caliber may be able to take memories into themselves." Sesshomaru hurriedly robed._

"_Would you really distrust me… dishonor me enough to question who I am? Even when my scent it right here for your nose my eyes look upon you as you're upon my form? When my mark is there for your scrutiny??" Sesshomaru looked at the women sitting near nude on his bed. _

"_You must decide now Sesshomaru-Sama… Miyazaki will come for her any moment."_

_For the first time ever… Sesshomaru was torn… and the question in his mind was all he needed to make a definite choice. _

"_I would never betray Kagome." The women his eyes were so intently locked on smiled. "Yet somehow my claws attempted to taste you." Her smile faded as he continued to stare at her._

"_Sesshomaru?"_

"_I can't risk betrayal again" he looked at the door ready to bark angrily at Jeekashu._

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed the update! Feel free to review! (That's my nice way of begging…) suggestions and constructive criticism always welcome!**_

_**Your humble serving author,**_

_**Pearl Knight**_


	20. Hell has Broken Through

_**Hello readers! Welcome back for another fun filled chapter! Thank you all for all your wonderful reviews! Want another chapter??? Then keep them coming! I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this story… lets keep it that way please! Thanks again!!**_

_**Your humble serving author**_

_**Pearl Knight**_

* * *

_Sesshomaru glared at the door in silence for one moment longer then looked at the women under him. He pressed his face into the curve of her neck nuzzling and licking searching for his essence on the mark…_

_Jeekashu looked down at the women in his arms closely waiting for a reply._

"_Jeekashu-Sama, I believe what is in your arms belongs to me." Miyazaki grinned leaning against the wall to his right Miroku and Sango finally joined them fumbling up the stairs to his left out of breath from their attempts to keep up with the lord knelt before them. "Release her to my care. Now." Miyazaki slithered forward ready to take his prey from the foolish lord. He had waited much to long to let her slip away now. Intense grey eyes of the youkai lord landed squarely on Miyazaki. She was like family to him… Sesshomaru was by far the best leader they had had in centuries… he would not ruin this, he would not take this women from the palace._

"_I believe I know what you have done. No, I do know what you have done. Your life is forfeit for your duplicity." The women was dropped to the floor gently as Jeekashu disappeared from his spot knelt before the solemn door. That door which was currently baring mute witness to a bodily combination that should never take place. An out of tune dance on a bed meant for lovers of the same song. Sango dropped to the girls' side as Miroku pulled her up into his arms. _

"_I am not sure how but I believe Jeekashu is right. That woman in there isn't Kagome."_

_Miyazaki howled as Jeekashu met hard against his chest landing a blow the lord couldn't have seen coming. Jeekashu's eyes bled red as all his markings began to light. his ki exploded throughout his body in a calculated manor so that he wouldn't risk loosing control and jeopardize the fight in Miyazaki's favor. If Sesshomaru wouldn't fight for the women, he would fight for his comrade himself. Miyazaki instantly fell into a defensive stance their blows were exchanged faster then Miroku and Sango could ever hope to follow. _

* * *

_On the other side of a thick stone door Sesshomaru hovered over the tiny women before him looking at her taken aback… His essence wasn't on her… The mark was exactly as his should be her essence screamed she belonged to him… but her soul was not entwined with his… his essence wasn't within her tiny form… _

"_Sesshomaru-Kun?" she tried uncertainly. His lips moved to answer but a battle outside the room broke out and interrupted whatever it was he was going to say… he left her there on the bed…_

"_Miroku we have to get Sesshomaru's…" The door opened in a show of ferocity and there, standing in the wake of the now broken door was the western lord himself tired of the interruption and sent into a fury due to youkai perplexity and the waves of acrimony flooding his home. The sound that escaped his throat was like nothing ever heard before. His red rimmed eyes landed on the two lords ready to spill each others blood his speed was tremendous his anger immeasurable and his strength un matched as he placed himself between them his ki flaring out in the form of his whip knocking both lords to their rears in seconds. His mate didn't show signs of him in her mark. The impressions were perfect to his teeth but his scent and his essence was lacking… it was something very hard to detect… his eyes landed on Miyazaki as he spoke._

"_What is the meaning of this?" his claw was pointed at his room as he moved to the side of Jeekashu. "Do you think me a fool?"_

'_Kagome' Leaned off the bed and walked stealthily to the door as she tied a small robe to find Sango leaning over the 'attacker'. Sesshomaru left her abruptly after his attention to her mark she was sure he was going to bite that's all she needs is one little bit and this women laying in the arms of the houshii would be virtually dead to the world._

"_Sango get away from her, she is dangerous." Kagome tried out her pull with the Slayer_

"_I think you're the one whom is dangerous." Sango stood slowly locking eyes with the creature before her as Miroku spoke. Everything fell into place in her mind. Jeekashu a powerful Kitsune, his personal vendetta in all this, the familiar out of place scent he kept getting, all his feelings about it all, Jeekashu was following and fighting his instincts all at once. Jeekashu finally understood and in his actions so did Sango now, this creature was a high level kitsune whom specializes in spy tactics. How could she have missed it? As a slayer she should have noticed something. Many Kitsune are trained and develop their abilities to perfectly imitate other beings or people. Jeekashu was not one of them feeling that if he were to do such a thing it would be seen as… dishonorable to his station. But Sango was trained on how to detect and… decimate such youkai…_

"_I'm sure Kagome knew exactly what you were, I'll bet that's why she had gone to the door. She was getting away from you wasn't she? Tell me Kitsune," Sango spat the term with venom, "Did you think I wouldn't figure it out." Sango lunged at the same time the youkai did starting a fight that Sango had been itching for sense before she knew in her mind anything was wrong. Sango was strengthened in her anger both towards herself for being to close to the issue to have noticed sooner, and at the women for realizing the problem Sango would have._

* * *

_Sesshomaru found himself fighting long side Jeekashu as Miyazaki continued his attacks followed shortly by random servants in the western palace placed there by Miyazaki himself. How long, Sesshomaru wondered, had they been planted in his home… and if they were there then… Kagome! Sesshomaru felt the snap like a tether finally being cut and a whole sea flooding into a empty cavern as his youkai spilled out into his body his mind completely shut off but the power torrent. Red eyes of rage took over his body snapped and popped and contorted into odd misshapen shapes till he pushed forward teeth sinking deeply into Miyazaki's body and jumping out a window. Jeekashu took in a deep breath unsure if this was a good thing or a bad thing… he lunged out after then knowing the end result of this turn of events wouldn't be good. _

_Sesshomaru jumped back howling and snapping his teeth jumping around in insane fury as his body rippled before giving way to an explosion of body his size growing and changing till before Miyazaki was the Inu form that laid dormant most of the time in all InuYoukai. Jeekashu watched with a look of awe. Miyazaki stood and ran at the large creature as he let out a controlled transformation making it much faster and more bearable before the inu was a serpent like dragon cross creature. Miyazaki's snake like long body moved quickly to dodge attacks while his ruby red eyes glowed in calculating fury looking for his opening. Jeekashu struggled down below to get servants and guests out._

* * *

_Kouga burst into the room just in time to have Sango thrown into his face. Unsure of what had taken place during his time in the far wing a sonic bomb made him aware that two strong youkai were fighting somewhere on the other side of the castle… damn Ayame for taking his full attention… He had told her to stay put… he didn't want his heir to be harmed…_

"_What the hell is going on!?" Kouga let Sango fall into his arms and opened his eyes just in time to dodge a sphere of energy meant to purify the hell out of him. "Kagome!?" Miroku moved the youkai women now known to be Kagome out of the way of the falling youkai. _

"_No, she isn't Kagome she is a youkai!" Miroku pulled the real Kagome up to his view. "This is Kagome!" a large explosion from outside made the castle quiver under their feet. _

_Kouga looked around with wide eyes. "I take it that rumble means Sesshomaru knows?" So that's what caused that bomb that brought him out here…_

_Kouga set Sango down and dodged another attack as the fraud made a move for the window. Kouga was before her in the blink of an eye._

"_Yes, he and Miyazaki are having it out as we speak."_

"_Where do you think you're going darling?" Kouga snatched her up and darn near broke her back in doing so the women screamed in agony. "You can drop the façade or we can kill you and hope it goes away. Pick one." She struggled a bit more._

"_You're going to just believe this Kouga-Kun? It's all a lie Miyazaki set it up to seem this way to cause all this trouble I really am Kagome! Please Kouga your hurting me!" Kouga only had to look at Sango for a moment to know the creature in his arms was lying and gave her a nice little hug to punish her for it. Cracks air escaped her as she whimpered. Would this be how she dies?_

"_I think not women." Kouga grinned. "Put things back they way they should be and live long enough to explain or die now." She hesitated for only a moment before she burst into light she was to weak at this point to hold it in anyways. The women on the floor answered the glow her essence returning to her, her skin rippled and stretched back into Kagome's appearance. The use of spiritual powers wasn't something her fraudulent form was meant to attempt… it was all ending because she was too cocky she should have known better then to think she could handle it... The women in his arms released a pink smoke sort of water vapor then and the entire room was filled with Kagome's natural scent the vapor moved swiftly back to the women laying in front of Miroku's knelt form. The mark pulsed with a brilliant light on the youkai then reappeared in a answering pulse upon Kagome's neck, last but not least she demanded to be let go._

"_Kouga without her essence I can't hold the pure power of a Miko! Let me go it's burning me I need to return it! PLEASE LET ME GOOOO" it was too late a blue flame starting in the youkais' eyes and moving down her body engulfed her in its heat and ate away her body… two sapphire tear shaped gems floated for a moment in the exact spot where the youkais' eyes, open and fearful of her impending death, had just been fell suddenly to the ground at Kouga's feet… Kouga stared a moment with wide eyes then let his arms drop._

"_Well, that was… different." Kouga stared for a moment at the dusty remains of the youkai._

"_The Gems Kouga bring them here." Miroku held out his hand for the Gems he had asked for. Kouga blinked away the shock and scooped up the gems easily. He moved to kneel along side Sango and Miroku. He handed them off to the male as he eyed her form worriedly. _

"_How do you suppose we give them back? I mean those are her powers right?" Kouga asked as he checked her over for wounds… why was her clothing ripped so? She looked as though… she had been… defiled._

"_Her Miko abilities…The youkai carried them in her eyes right? Perhaps they sit the same way in Kagome?" Miroku saw the anger flash in Kouga eyes. "Don't worry Kouga… we stopped him" _

"_We shouldn't risk being unsure…" Sango changed the subject back as she helped a shifting Kagome to sit up. Chocolate brown eyes met her three friends at the same time that tears spilled down her cheeks and her body began to quake._

"_I felt like I was dead… But I couldn't die." Sango felt her heart wrench. "I heard everything… I felt and understood everything… but I couldn't get away… I couldn't talk or move or… or…" Sango hugged her sister to her._

"_Kagome it's alright your safe now I promise. I'm so sorry." Kagome felt her concern and smiled slightly. If it hadn't been for them… Miyazaki would have…_

"_I knew you would figure it out I tried to call out to you." Kagome leaned back pushing the what if's away "In my mind whenever I was awake I screamed for Sesshomaru."_

"_He heard you Kagome he damn near went insane!" Miroku exclaimed finally understanding why he was acting the way he was. Sango's eyes widened in understanding_

"_He even attacked the fake at one point but we didn't realize… we thought something was seriously wrong with him…"_

"_He really heard me… Sango I feel wrong... off balance... My skin is crawling..." Kagome smiled weakly._

"She needs her ki..." _the call was masculin and calm. "The gems don't go in her eyes." Jeekashu smiled from the doorway having gotten the castles occupants to safety he returned to them and watched the seen unfold. "Rest them over her heart. Her power resides there." Sango and Miroku sighed in relief at it being him and let Kouga hold her up as the each took a Gem and held them over her heart off to the left slightly of her sternum. A wind lifted into the room and a very gentle soothing glow erupted from her as the proper owner of the ki bringing peace to its surroundings and accepted her abilities back into herself. She sighed happily feeling at peace within herself. Kagome enjoyed that moment for simply that. A moment. The castle quivered once more dust from the rocks of the ceiling falling onto her._

"_Sesshomaru." Kagome pushed herself up with the help of her friends and turned to the TaiYoukai. "I think its time we join the battle don't you Jeekashu-Sama." He nodded his expression turning serious. Kagome in a show of strength shot a sphere of her ki at the wall. Finally being properly used the sphere exploded in strength and took out the wall revealing to them the battle ground… and to the occupants of the battle ground so too were they revealed. "Sesshomaru, I think we can lend a hand." Lesser youkai halted waiting to hear from Miyazaki what the next move should be. Sesshomaru breathed deeply red eyes flashed gold in understanding as they landed on Kagome. His mate. His true mate was before him… and offering to fight by his side. He howled in passionate joy as well as renewed strength and all hell broke loose and priestess, slayer, monk, taiyoukai, and hundreds of lesser youkai met in battle._

* * *

_Ayame moved out of the room trying to make it out of the castle something happened between the servants they were battling some chanting in hope of Miyazaki's triumph but most rooting for Sesshomaru the whole place was in chaos…This must have been moved into play as far back as when Naraku had just been defeated…_

"_When did you have the time to do this Miyazaki without the other lords noticing…" Ayame moved her eyes across the grounds wondering how long it would take her to reach the border where hundreds of the wolf tribe awaited… they were to be summoned in case of something like this… could she make it before being detected my Miyazaki's men? Her hand moved slowly along her lower abdomen… her scent had just changed less then a day ago… was she willing to put the unborn child at risk… she closed her eyes and searched for her mate… was he in battle?_

_Kouga slashed his claws through the throat of a tiger demon. His wounds oozed blood some of Miyazaki's men were much stronger then he anticipated… Kagome shot off arrows left and right as the two giant youkai battled over head… it was as if it were raining blood… Kouga felt his heart speed as his mate caressed his ki. Kouga faltered only for a second and as a result a claw racked down his back… a uncertain mate was the worst thing for a youkai…normally a freshly mated youkai would avoid battle and strengthen their bonds before such things… but the meetings came so quick… Kouga had had to go… _

_Ayame retracted from him as soon as she felt the sting of claws and that's all she needed. Her feet pounded against the ground as she moved through the warring beings around her determined to give her love the back up he needed. She would never leave him alone to battle. Past claws past blood past screams of agony she fought her way straight through the middle and right into the arms of her men._

"_Kouga-Sama is in trouble!" with those words said she crumbled into the awaiting arms of one of their attendants the battle was about to take a turn… in favor of a warm Westerly wind._

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed the update! Feel free to review! (That's my nice way of begging…) suggestions and constructive criticism always welcome!**_

_**Your humble serving author,**_

_**Pearl Knight**_


	21. Family Ties

Hello readers

_**Hello readers! Welcome back for another fun filled chapter! Thank you all for all your wonderful reviews! Want another chapter?? Then keep them coming! I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this story… lets keep it that way please! Thanks again!!**_

_**Your humble serving author**_

_**Pearl Knight**_

* * *

Chaos… pure Chaos surrounded the western castle. Blood rained from the heavens and cries, horrible mournful cries danced on the breeze as it rushed by archer, swordsman, and beast. Such is the way of war; such is the way of death.

**K**

Kagome knelt as she notched another arrow aiming skillfully at a lesser rat youkai. Miroku stood right behind her chanting and creating a strong barrier so that she could focus all her strength into her spiritual arrows. Kagome panted softly feeling reality catch up to her… how much longer could she keep up? Kagome felt it before she hear it… an attack broke through the barrier… Miroku fell forward still chanting, struggling to uphold the barrier. Kagome moved to him checking the severity of the hit, a arrow had broken through, there was another archer somewhere… Looking around Kagome noticed this archer was snipping off Sesshomaru's followers very quickly… she needed to move fast.

"Hold on Miroku, I'll take the archer out then get you to safety" Kagome searched carefully to the surrounding area till she saw it, an arrow emerged quickly from the underbrush nearest to the surrounding forest. Aiming her steady hand she took aim… the arrow bounced off the string and whizzed through the air at a rate to hard to follow the blue fire of her strength enveloping it… as it disappeared into the bush so did the youkai ki.. She hit her mark. She didn't know how to maneuver around the bodies… she didn't know how she would lift him… Miroku was fading… his energy was draining… she needed to move faster… Grunting under his weight she helped him stand leaning most of his weight unto her.

"Kagome, you need to go… your in danger if I can't hold onto the barrier… its getting… weaker…" Miroku coughed as blood slid past his lips… "I will not be at fault for your death, Kagome-Chan… Run." Kagome looked up into his violet eyes so full of warmth…

"I won't leave you behind to die Miroku!" He chuckled softly and ruffled her hair.

"No, leave me behind to fight Kagome. Let me defend those I love…" Miroku stood straighter with a calm expression of peace… he could accept this death.

"Miroku…" Kagome nodded softly and let him go… The barrier had already fallen as her charged forward into the battle his sutra's in hand… she lost him to the crowd in that moment… Kagome felt the tears well in her eyes as she started to jog, dodging her fallen comrades… She would not run from the battle as Miroku insisted, she would fight as well.

* * *

**Kg**

Kouga felt the sting of sweat and blood dripping into his eyes. He continued to lash out at anyone close enough to him. He fought long and hard each one fell to his claws. He could hear the howl of his wolf brethren as they took joy in victory over each life they snuff… he shivered as he felt a life of his tribe burn out… They would not die in vain… this battle would be won!

"Die!" Kouga called out his cry as he lounged at the fool that stood in front of him. The fiend didn't stand a chance.

"A wolf is it?" Kouga turned to be met with a well trained hyena youkai, "I enjoy hunting your kind…" Kouga fell into battle stance.

"Then I will enjoy taking your life..." They circled each other carefully watching the others movements… seeking a limp… a wound… the hyena had none… Kouga sported plenty…

"Join your brothers in DEATH!" The hyena attacked swift and strong, Kouga almost couldn't dodge but rolled in the nick of time. Spinning close to the ground Kouga was able to knock the legs of the other out from under him but before landing a heel to his throat the youkai rolled out of reach.

"Sly for a wretch of a being…"

"Sly for a lame wolf… you could have been a fun hunt… if you were healthy… but no match are you FOR ME" Another attack another dodge… but this time claws dug into Kouga back… to close to his spine, to close! Kouga ripped his body from the creatures clutches and turned as fast as he could, to slow. The hyena's clawed hand was poised and ready to rip out our beloved wolf's heart… time stopped…

Sesshomaru moved easily above the raging battle taking his chances to attack when he could at Miyazaki's body. The fool obviously didn't partake in battles while in this form often. Sesshomaru had few wounds and Miyazaki had many… this battle would end sooner then he expected… Sesshomaru glared as he moved out of the way of yet another tail wipe. Would he never learn? Miyazaki's body convulsed suddenly and it looked much like a cat coughing up a hair ball… his dark slimy body quaked as his jaw snapped open releasing a huge energy blast in the direction Sesshomaru had just jumped in to move out of the way of his bloodied tail. Sesshomaru held back a howl of frustration as it connected with his right haunch. The blast must have been building for a while… it would slow him down… Miyazaki locked eyes with him, a evil glint of amusement hidden in ruby filth… he had been waiting for the perfect moment to show his strength… Sesshomaru had fallen for a trap… he was falling and weakened… his ki automatically reached for his mates… he needed to know she was safe… the link was so weak due to their lack of renewal to the mark… his body ached for her…

Sesshomaru finally locked gaze on his Miko as she flitted over body and debris… a lethal beauty… Miyazaki attacked while he sought her out making sure to hit his right haunch. Sesshomaru let out a howl of outrage as he stumbled ever so slightly… Miyazaki was a stronger adversary then he thought… he knew what he was doing when he separated him from his mate… he created a opening in case there wasn't one to begin with…

* * *

**Sa**

Sango caught a branch on her way down… she had been attacked by a falcon youkai while riding atop Kirara. Knocked from her perch Kirara was instantly attacked… they were getting tired… how could so many youkai have been hidden throughout the lands without them receiving even the slightest whisper of warning? Sango dangled tiredly trying to find the energy to go on…

"San…go…" Sango looked below to find Miroku stumbling under the tree to reach her… an arrow was protruding from his right side just under the shoulder blade… his lung… She released the branch and landed on her feet though less balanced then earlier in the battle had she fallen then.

"Miroku!" she caught him as he fell, "This can't be!" Tears fell down her cheeks as she struggled to hold him high enough so that the arrow wasn't pushed deeper by the ground. "Not you… Not you!!"

"Hush… hush love… It's ok… I don't… mind… My prayers were answered the night you said I do… I could have no greater joy… Then you…"

"Then don't leave me yet! Miroku! Don't go!" she hugged his body close to her crying, praying, trembling in fear… why him? Why now? Why...why…

* * *

**A**

Ayame opened her eyes slowly, she had been so tired… there was a large number of guards around her.

"What are you doing here!" she sat up quickly and stood facing them all.

"We are your guard Sister Ayame"

"No! Kouga is in danger! Didn't you hear me!?" She pointed into the forest, "You need to go to him! He needs your aid!" The guard that seemed to be in command stepped forward and rested his hand upon her shoulder. She looked up at him tears welling in her eyes knowing what the response would be. She felt a darkness wrap itself around her heart… something terrible…

"We are ordered to stay with you… no matter what condition Kouga-Sama is in or will end up in… Kouga has left you… everything in the event of his untimely demise. You and the pup you carry." Ayame fell to her knees… does he expect to die? Not now… not when they just finally found their love…

"Please… Not him." Was the only whisper to leave her broken lips as she prayed… she prayed with all her might… for the safe return of her only love.

**J**

Jeekashu moved with stealth that no one could ever discover. He moved from enemy to enemy unnoticed by any around them… they were dead before they knew to fall… The death bringer moved as the cloaked being himself would, bringing a gentle kiss of death that any warrior would be ashamed of. The wise TaiYoukai stopped as he felt the life of a dear comrade slowly fading… Experienced eyes moved across the battle field… Kouga stood in his line of vision with a startled look upon his face…

* * *

**K**

Kagome knelt easily into place within the trees as Inuyasha had once taught her. She moved her sapphire eyes over every battle within the war before her… she as hurtful as it was made the choice of who would make the difference if saved… and who wouldn't… she didn't have time to save them all… just a few.

Kagome froze her gaze upon a tiger youkai attacking venomously at Miyazaki's guard he had, had posted over her one night in her cell… the tiger seems to be new to the battle with few wounds to speak of… she shot her arrow directly into the head of the guard. The tiger looked up startled and smiled as he returned his gaze to the arrow… the tiger knew full well his lady was protecting him. Kagome moved a trained eye again over the battle field… she gasped and shot off another arrow as quickly as possible looking panicked to be sure she made it.. a over sized hyena youkai fell forward second before shoving his filthy claws into the chest of Kouga.

* * *

**Kg**

Kouga watched in shock as the hyena froze. A pained look washed over his face, seconds later he fell at Kouga's feet… Kouga looked at the arrow grinned and moved on… the battle was still young and now with the knowledge that his dearest friends are still kicking… he had an all new burst of energy to drain…

* * *

**J**

Jeekashu looked solemnly as Miroku closed his eyes… Jeekashu crossed the battle field out in the open to show honor to the houshii. Sango looked up at his approach and new streams of agony poured down her face,

"No, no that would mean… no! he isn't going to… he… he wont!" Sango pressed her face against his chest… a chest lacking a sound… unmoving…

The monk was silent…

* * *

**K**

Kagome saw the scene unfold as Jeekashu approached her best friend. She understood what was happening… looking at her bow she bit her lower lip. She wondered if it would work… but if she did it… how many lives would end. How many more arrows could she fire…? Her choice was made for her when his life light dulled… she couldn't let this happen. She had cultivated her skills and power over all this time to avoid another loss… now was her chance to not make the same mistake… Kagome notched her arrow and the sounds of battle disappeared… She aimed her bow and the world turned black save her target whom seemed to become a vibrant Technicolor being… she fired.

Sesshomaru sank his massive jaws into the neck of Miyazaki… only to find his mouth burned by a burst of dark energy that he had been building up within. Yowling as he backed away Miyazaki flailed like a worm stabbed with a fish hook. The beast was wounded horrible… his gut slashed by Sesshomaru's claws… his neck now pierced by his razor like teeth… and his scales scorched by his poison whip…

Sesshomaru himself was wounded his fur matted with blood and mud his right haunch took so many attacks that he balanced his enormous body on three legs. Miyazaki laid his body to the ground gasping for air as his form shrank to his humanoid being… he struggled to concentrate his natural healing abilities to the now smaller wounds…

"I won't loose Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru allowed his form return to normal…

"You're in no position to make sure threats…" Sesshomaru moved slowly towards him. "You attacked my mate… you attempted to fool this Sesshomaru… you attacked my person with intent to kill… all during peace negotiations… your life is forfeit for your transgressions as is the ancient law of this world. You will come to death by my hand the highest ranking lord. Your lands will be stripped and placed into the capable hands of a youkai I so choose with the aid of the two remaining lords. Your name will be forgotten and your followers decimated as it is written in our youkai law."

* * *

**I**

Inuyasha entered the clearing with his loud mouth flapping, "hey you mangy wolf, what are you doing stalking the outskirts of… Ayame?" Ayame looked up in surprise before jumping to her feet.

"The western lands are under attack! Everyone is in the battle Inuyasha help them!" Inuyasha didn't need to hear anymore. His heart leapt into his throat as he lunged towards the forest, the only barrier between himself and those he cares about…

* * *

**J**

Jeekashu watched as spiritual energy swept over Miroku's limp body. The arrow that had been protruding out his back disintegrated from the arrow head to the feathers used to guide it… The arrow now protruding from his chest was not a solid but a mass of light… of pure energy attacking his body… healing him from the inside out… filling him with life energy… as he took in a deep breath Miyazaki prepared to take his last.

* * *

**My**

Miyazaki looked at Sesshomaru as the smug glint faded… replaced by the dark fear of impending doom… his gaze swiveled to Kagome now doubled over in pain tears in her eyes.

"Your mate is in agony Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru instantly turned his gaze from the creature before him to his cherished Miko… she knelt in pain "Am I worth the time it takes to kill while she…," He coughed up blood mid sentence, "Takes her last breath?" Sesshomaru scoffed as he felt her through his link… agony, yes she was in agony… but she was no where near death.

"fool… it takes no time to kill vermin like you…" his whip lashed out stabbing through the pitiful youkai's heart… acid swept through his body eating him from the inside out… he screamed in anguish as his skin burned on the outside from the intensity of the acid in his veins… his skin melted away his screams turned to gurgling whimpers… he silenced…his end was as gruesome as his heart…

* * *

**K**

Kagome held her breath as her energy swept out of her as her arrow took form in the empty air of her pulled back bow… she fired… she hit… he would live… yes… he would… live…

Kagome fainted the pain of her sudden energy loss numbed by her fatigue…

* * *

**I**

Inuyasha emerged from the forest line in time to see the end… Kouga, Jeekashu, and of course Sesshomaru were alive and well… Kagome made a miracle for Miroku and Sango was worse for ware but breathing… They were all so strong… with or without him…

His name was called to…

Sango heard it first… the heart beat… the intake of air… her love was alive… her love was healed!

"Kami! Thank Kami… Thank you… Miroku… oh Miroku!" Jeekashu watched as the battle came to a disconcerting halt… their leader was dead… Sesshomaru emerged from under the tree Kagome had snipped from… He held her tiny body against him… her hair was filled with fallen leaves making it obvious she had fallen from the branch from which she had perched… Sango knew in that moment whom her angel of mercy was… The only family she had left… Her dear sister, Kagome…

Her chocolate eyes swept over the surrounding area…

"What now Jeekashu-Sama?"

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru bellowed his name letting them all identify the one he addressed, "Fight beside the TaiYoukai lords… let it be heard and known; Inuyasha son of Inu no Taishou has the support of this Sesshomaru TaiYoukai of the western territories as the next TaiYoukai. Miyazaki Has been slain for his transgressions against the TaiYoukai lords."

Jeekashu looked to Inuyasha with interest…

"What now indeed…"

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed the update! Feel free to review! (That's my nice way of begging…) suggestions and constructive criticism always welcome!**_

_**Your humble serving author,**_

_**Pearl Knight**_


	22. A New Leader

Hello readers

_**Hello readers! Welcome back for another fun filled chapter! Thank you all for all your wonderful reviews! I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this story… lets keep it that way please! Thanks again!!**_

_**Your humble serving author**_

_**Pearl Knight**_

I

It was impossible… why would he say such a thing? The world narrowed as the two Youkai looked eyes on one another… 'Why would he…' Hell broke loose around the brothers as battles started once more youkai verse youkai…

It was his time to shine… Inuyasha dove forward at a speed Sesshomaru had never seen him use before. Inuyasha spun in the air easily taking out the lesser youkai that attacked head on. His movements seemed more practiced and calm… Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha truly felt the battle out making his way slowly towards his brother. One by one the youkai fell by the hands of Jeekashu… Kouga… and now the most likely newest lord… Inuyasha. Slowly their paths met… the three fought side by side like poetry in motion. Inuyasha kept his crude mouth shut; Jeekashu watched his left as he lead the way to their lord blood sullying their clothes… Kouga felt a strange sort of respect for the Hanyou fill him. Ayame had opened his eyes to be able to see past the end of his nose. He would never be able to love her enough…

Inuyasha lead the Generals of their respective territories easily through the youkai finally making it to the center of the battle field where the true mêlée awaited them…

Demons of the highest caliber turned their attention to the strong ki now erupting at their flank… the lords finished their dance and the three reapers met their adversaries. Not even the slightest shadow of hesitation crossed the visage of any of the young lords. This was a battle that destined to happen, a turning point on the lives of all involved… and they were ready for it.

"You will not win against us submit and allow your death honor…" Jeekashu spoke with a solid tone deep and unconcerned… there was neither fault nor quiver… not a sign of doubt that he would walk away from their lifeless corpses. He was not a man to loose.

"They smell of deception… they deserve no honor…" Kouga knelt low, ready to lunge. They seemed to be waiting for something… Inuyasha squared his shoulders. Kouga watched with eyes of a beast ready for the hunt…

"Choose wisely… you will not be asked again." Inuyasha took point between the cretins and the lords. It was a moment in which he showed true leadership amongst them… the first time Kouga acknowledged him as a better…

"We bow to no one…" a bat youkai came forward leading the motley crew of demons, narrowing misty stone colored eyes upon them. "We are warriors like none other… we will fight till life leaves us…" his odd colored ashen skin glistened with the blood of the trio's brethren… his words were a blessing telling them that they would be able to bring horrible ends to their miserable lived…

"Then consider us death bringers…" the words were no sooner out of Inuyashas' mouth then he howled a snarling vicious sound all of the West's finest gathered up behind the lords. Jeekashu's entourage joined the ranks along side every wolf one can imagine whom had awaited their lords' need of them… This was no longer a battle… it was an execution…

KKK

Kagome curled closer to the warmth before allowing her eyes to flutter open… They locked on the magnificent form of her lord.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome sat up slowly. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her shoulders helping her to sit up.

"I will never be able to apologize to you Kagome." His voice was unfamiliar when so full of pain.

"I don't understand… Why would you…"

"I failed to discover the fraud… I let her lay in our bed." Kagome caressed the mate mark upon her neck slowly as she looked up at him. Her hand slid across his then pulled it up pressing it to her neck.

"You didn't let her defile our bond."

"I would have…" he admitted brokenly,

"But?" Kagome pressed close to him curling her tiny body against his massive chest. She knew their love had won… his guilt wasn't necessary.

"My youkai could not accept her… it was wrong…"

"And in the end?"

"I found the proof my youkai knew all along…"

"And"

"I was ready to end her life."

"And"

"You were saved…"

"And we lived happily ever after." Kagome smiled warmly at him, "You didn't fail me Sesshomaru. It was a horrible thing that happened, but in the end you found the truth.

"Your friends knew even before me…"

Kagome tugged his hair softly, "Stop it. It doesn't matter because we are meant for each other Sesshomaru. Our bond is still young, yes strong, but very young. You knew deep down," Kagome kissed over his heart, "but you needed time to realize it. I called to you, you felt it. Sango told me what happened." Sesshomaru held her as tight as he could with out harming her. "You were with me all along."

Sesshomaru melted his body to hers, allowing what he thought to be weakness to shine through showing her how much of a part of him she had become. They bonded that night in ways they never had before…

JJJ

The morning spilled into the palace filling it with a soothing light that had been missed while the tension of the fallen lord Miyazaki had plagued the people within. Already was there a candidate… but how would this do? Jeekashu moved about the castle in mute thought. The battle had ended in their favor… the lands surrounding and even some of the structure it self had been damaged heavily yet by the weeks end it was almost good as new… how efficiently he kept it… Sesshomaru certainly was by far the best… the most experienced… Jeekashu shifted as a child ran down the hall with a stressed looking women running behind.

"Ayrin, stop!" The women paled as she tried to stop heading right for the powerful lord. She closed her eyes and waited to feel pain… the floor his claws… anything… but warm arms… the rustling of silks and the gentle hold of the man opened her eyes wide.

"Are you alright?" Jeekashu spoke soft and smooth. She easily crumbled in his arms from the mere shock of his actions.

"I… I am" Jeekashu hesitated as she trembled.

"Are you sure…?

"Inasama" The small woman sputtered her name. Slowly so she wouldn't fall, Jeekashu released the small framed women. He looked her over as if not trusting her words. She was obviously of the Inu-youkai brand… her top revealed to him the swell of her bosom and the expanse of her smooth flat stomach. This creature was appealing to gaze upon.

"I am Jeekashu"

"Yes, I've heard of you."

"INASAMA!!" the small child voce erupted into the room, "You aren't going to catch me standing still."

"That is Ayrin."

"Inasama, I want to play!"

"It seems your ward is in need of you Inasama-San"

"Oh please don't! Inasama is more then fine. I am honored" Inasama bowed before the TaiYoukai with a grace he had rarely seen. The markings upon her face told him she was not a low ranking youkai…

"Where are you from?"

"I am to be the leader of the Demon village Bokuyashi in the northern quadrant of the Western Territories. This is Ayrin my youngest cousin." Jeekashu averted his eyes from her form moving them solely to her vibrant expressive eyes. Her gentle orbs were currently filled with discomfort fear and shame… It would not be proper to access a betrothed woman.

"Congratulations and may your mate and village come to prosper." Inasama dared to chuckle softly.

"I am unmated Jeekashu-Sama. My father had already passed, my mother is a strong woman and with the respect of our village they left her as their leader. I just arrived late last night as many of the village leaders have been. I am here as a representative of our people we have been informed that our young western lord has been nominated to become a TaiYoukai of a foreign land." Jeekashu tilted his head in question.

"You will not mate upon succession?"

"I will be leading our people without a mate."

Jeekashu eyed her a moment… such a thing is rare…

"You seem displeased by this great honor" His statement was meant to be a question.

"I am not displeased… however," she amended not wanting to insult the lord by saying he was mistaken, "I do feel that there could be a better candidate…" Jeekashu found interest in this female… for some reason she did not bore him though there were more pressing matters to tend to… he stood tall before her prompting her to continue with a tilt of his head.

"Please, explain."

"I, unlike my mother, lack certain… leadership qualities. I have come also for aid; although we are highly respected my mother and I can not show our weakness…"

"Your village would turn to anarchy… it is Youkai nature to wish to move up in rank…"

"I will be unable to relinquish command without throwing my village into civil war. I have come with Ayrin in the hope that Sesshomaru will see fit to lend aid to our people." Jeekashu looked at the child mildly confused by her presents. "I wish him to see fit to have Ayrin trained, to be our new leader." Jeekashu raised one fine brow in question. "I am unfit… however Ayrin is strong and ready to be molded to a loyal lady of his lands…"

"What makes you feel you are unfit?"

"She doesn't want to be the head lady thing like aunty is." Inasama paled slightly. Jeekashu watched with mild amusement as the child ran around the room. She was indeed of age to begin training…

"And why doesn't she?" Jeekashu smiled at her, Inasama took in a deep breath at his playful grin.

"She 'doesn't want to live a lonely life in this place and die having not seen any bit of the world!'" Ayrin mocked her cousins own words. Jeekashu let loose a deep laugh the rolled out of his chest with ease.

"And you assume, Inasama, that should Sesshomaru name a temporary lord for your village Ayrin will want such a future?"

"I will be a great leader for us! I will lead them as Sesshomaru-Sama see's fit and in our loyalty bring honor to the western lands." Ayrin spoke with a smooth practiced droll. She smiled and stood straight. She was obviously eager and felt no hesitation, no uneasiness at all to the prospect…

"As you can see… she is enthusiastic…" Inasama smiled softly while ruffling the girls' hair.

"And your mother finds this to be acceptable?"

"She does, so long as it is Ayrin that will take over after her training is finished… we know Sesshomaru-Sama normally only accepts males into training… but given we are the only village female run… we hope…"she trailed off softly…

"And where will you travel?" Jeekashu asked calmly.

"Everywhere… anywhere…"

"We shall see…" Jeekashu watched her moments longer… there was something in his gaze that let her know she would see more of him. This pleased her greatly…

"Catch me Inasama!!" Inasama bowed before him before running off after the child… He would not forget her plight… he wouldn't forget anything about her… Jeekashu inhaled deeply, and he would find her.

Jeekashu sat long side Inuyasha and Kouga facing the great TaiYoukai of the west the head of the council I suppose you could call him.

"I see no issue with Inuyasha becoming the lord of Miyazaki's lands." Jeekashu spoke with ease his voice was smooth and resounding in the room. "However, I believe his diplomacy skills need a great deal refinement. I propose that his lands are temporarily governed by a diplomat of mutual choice amongst ourselves while he learns from our examples." Jeekashu looked to Kouga for support in his opinion.

"I agree," Kouga leaned forward, the room was large and there were few in it only chosen representatives of surrounding demon villages. These yearly meetings were open to leaders of all the major villages and usually should anyone have anything particularly productive their voices would be entertained by the four TaiYoukai. "If Inuyasha is to do this he should not be thrown in blindly." The murmur of the surrounding onlookers seemed to agree. Sesshomaru looked to each awaiting their suggestions.

"I would have to agree," Sesshomaru spoke clearly and continued his regal countenance. The individual in question was currently sitting to his right. Sesshomaru would not hint to his brother his feelings being that he could promise nothing for the immediate future until these meeting were finished.

Jeekashu turned wise eyes on a young woman off to the side awaiting her chance to seek her lord's council. Once the TaiYoukai were finished the surrounding visitors to the meeting have the chance to voice concerns regarding their own lands or the current workings the four lords where discussing before them. "There is a village on your lands seeking a temporary leader. I suggest to you, let him run those lands for a short time and allow another to hold Inuyasha's for the time it takes him to be schooled in for his new position." Sesshomaru slid his Amber gaze across the room seeking the leader he suggests.

"Who do you speak of Jeekashu?" Jeekashu smiled inwardly, the four lords must all agree but somehow it always ends up this way… Sesshomaru must always be convinced at these gatherings…

"Inasama of Bokuyashi village." Sesshomaru rested his eyes on the women without prompt. He always made sure he knew who was who within his own lands.

"I am familiar with you Inasama, why do you seek leadership?" Inasama approached the rest hesitantly. Such a thing had never happened before, eyes burned on her as she stood and moved to the center where the rest where seated.

"I wish to step down form my role as head of the Bokuyashi Youkai village. This can not be done without risk of civil war unless another is placed into power of good standing and strength."

"Inuyasha would have the chance to learn and expose himself at the same time. His exploits have already named him as powerful. I agree with Jeekashu that this is a good decision." Kouga watched with weary eyes, they had yet to address treaties between their people… although never at war their people had not been warm and fuzzy either…

"Who would resume control upon Inuyasha's leaving?" Kagome entered silently from the left.

"My sibling; Ayrin will take control upon his completion of training." A small girl emerged from the shadowed sides of the room. Her body never quaked with fear as many others would. Her chin never lowered, though her eyes were downcast in respect. "She is young, but eager to learn. If your lordship would find suitable for her to be trained, then Bokuyashi village will have never seen a leader as great as she among their people." Sesshomaru allowed one silver brow to rise at her unwittingly improper statement. Jeekashu paled as the words left her lips, the foolish girl insulted him!

"Of course you mean next to the TaiYoukai of the western lands." Kagome's small voice rang in to hall demanding in a quiet way that they acknowledge her. Heads bowed slightly, some lips muttered her title, and others simply looked around in question of what to do.

Sesshomaru stood locking eyes on his mate. In normal youkai society where 'soul mates' is a term long lost in the people such obvious shows of respect from lord to lady is shocking.

"I feel that Inuyasha is ready to engage in a role of leadership, conversely, I agree he is in need of some instruction in proper conduct." Kagome stopped beside Inasama as she felt the soft hum of the inevitable pull that no doubt also reverberated between herself and Sesshomaru. She smiled warmly the pull was between Jeekashu and Inasama. Kagome moved the few marble feet to stand beside her mate.

"Of course, I never meant that any lowly Youkai such as ourselves…"

"Pish posh, do not degrade yourself. You are one of the few female leaders," Kagome sat beside her love, "I believe you are correct, I sense a great deal of potential in your sister. She would make a fine leader, as do you currently." Kagome looked to Sesshomaru making a public display of her submission to his final word; she would say no more till her lord gives his decision.

"Upon my agreement we are unanimous. Your sister will be trained here in the western lands, during that time my brother and soon to be TaiYoukai will begin his in the village of Bokuyashi. As of the sun up tomorrow you are relieved of your duties to your home village."

"My lord may I ask who will train my sibling?"

"My self and my mate will teach her the ways of war and diplomacy, my generals will teach her combat and our staff will teach her self reliance. She will be well rounded for all situations." Kagome smiled softly, he had changed so much… he has become a leader of a people with pride, strength, and respect. Somehow in all this mess of mates and war something wonderful had happened. People saw a strong leader of youkai blood showing a type of behavior they had never seen. What sort of changes would the people find in themselves with this new display? A youkai and a ningen, what kind of hardships can they expect? Kagome locked eyes on her mate and smiled warmly. What couldn't they handle?

Nothing.

_**Hope you all enjoyed the update! No this isn't the end! Feel free to review! (That's my nice way of begging…) suggestions and constructive criticism always welcome!**_

_**Your humble serving author,**_

_**Pearl Knight**_


	23. As It Should

_As promised that was not the end and I hope you enjoy this, the final installment of 'In the Arms of His Brother'_

_I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it, Thank you all and please visit my Special thanks chapter to read a message to everyone who read my story. As always I ask you to please Review. I do not own Inuyasha but the story line is mine... _

_Pearl Knight_

* * *

**As promised that was not the end and I hope you enjoy this, the final installment of 'In the Arms of His Brother'. I have very much enjoyed working on this story though it took me a very long time to finish. The past few years have been a turbulent time for me and I must thank all that have stayed by this story and continued to read even when it took me months to update. This last chapter I hope will bring a wonderful conclusion to the story.**

**Kagome took a deep breath as she let the corners of her mouth pull slightly up in a shadow of a smile. This was the best part of it, the sounds all around her, the smells assaulting her nose that she hadn't noticed before, this was the time that soothed her bones and caressed her senses.**

**"Miko Kagome?" The voice was soft trying not to dispel the whole of the atmosphere fearing her teachers' wrath; Kagome always took ending meditation very seriously.**

**"Yes?" Kagome's voice was soft and mildly distracted.**

**"I think Mamoru is going to tip Izayoi's basket!" Kagomes' eyes widened in sudden horror as she rounded upon her mischievous son,**

**"Moru no!" Kagome caught the basket holding the tiny child just in time, "Moru, how many times do I have to tell you, if you want to see your sister just ask!" Mamoru had the horrible habit of tipping the basket slightly to view the child that would supposedly grow to his size. Large amber eyes turned up to her with disbelief. Kagome reached into the basket and brought the child out to be viewed for the hundredth time that morning, she began to regret telling him about how he was once so small and that she would grow. She handed her to him trusting his small arms to be strong enough to support her. He wrapped his arm under her head just like Kagome had shown him… he looked at her in awe before looking back up at his mother.**

**"Okasan are you sure she's going to get as big as me?" Mamoru looked back down at the small bundle of pink skin and vibrant blue eyes. "She's too small to be as big as me!" Mamoru shook his head to make his raven hair fall back out of his view then locked his eyes on her, "I think you and Tousan are just toying with me!"**

**"Mamoru," Kagome knelt with a soft smile, "she needs time to grow just like you did, and you've had ten years to get as big as you are. Give her time, you'll see." Kagome looked over her shoulder at the young girl that had warned her. "You may go Ayrin, you will meet Sesshomaru-Sama in the dojo at noon." Ayrin nodded her head and left the two. Ayrin was indeed growing strong and easily learning her lessons. Kagome believed that there could be no finer youkai to take the place of Inasama. Mamoru scowled slightly,**

**"Why does she only cry at night? She is quiet now!" Mamoru looked up at Kagome expectantly.**

**"At night Mamoru do you not get scared sometimes?"**

**"No!" Kagome chuckled slightly,**

**"Oh, then why do you sneak into our bed from time to time when its dark outside and the moon is hidden?" Mamoru looked about before the light clicked on and he responded,**

**"To protect you Okasan!" He grinned as she laughed.**

**"She needs things at night while we are sleeping, and she cries to let us know. She gets scared just like you but she doesn't know how to tell us yet." Mamoru looked down at her, his face was smooth and his eyes were soft.**

**"You were right Okasan." Mamoru looked up at his mother with a smile so warm that it almost took her breath away, "I like her, I'm glad you got me a baby sister." He kissed her forehead then and placed her back in the basket before running off to play again. "I love you!" Kagome watching him astonished for a moment. It wasn't just a month ago that he was cursing the day they told him he would have a baby sister. 'Okasan, cant you give her back!? Send her home when she gets here! Tell them you don't want her!'. Kagome lifted the child into her arms.**

**"I like you too Izayoi and I know that you will never have a safer place then by your brothers' side." Kagome kissed her forehead now and smiled as she squirmed. Round blue eyes looked up at their mothers heart shaped face; Izayoi smiled an infant smile and curled closer to her warmth.**

**"I'm glad she has your eyes," Sesshomaru startled her as he spoke in her ear, "Yours are the most beautiful I know."**

**"Ah, but she will have your hair." She left the blanket fall from the child head and he saw a small tuff of silvery colored hair, "Welcome home my love." Sesshomaru kissed his daughters head then Kagome's lips.**

**"How is our son?" Sesshomaru helped her stand watching her with a hawk's vision.**

**"Fine, and Ayrin has mastered her meditation perfectly as well as centering her ki. She is has moved right along in her studies, particularly ones pertaining to herbs and remedies. She will be ready within the year to take over her lands"**

**"She reminds me much of you. Her training took longer then expected."**

**"I couldn't believe you wanted to allow her to take over so much sooner. How does Inuyasha fair with his roll?"**

**"He has taken to it as… as a fish would water." Kagome looked to him with a spark of interest.**

**"Did you hear that somewhere?"**

**"No, I just made it up… Why?"**

**"No reason…" Kagome mused silently about the new discovery of where that common placed saying came from. 'I always wondered…'**

**Sesshomaru had managed the impossible, he had become one with himself… he had found a way to over come his shortcomings. Sesshomaru found a mate, had a family, and finally put a end to the small battles left in the wake of dethroning the past lord whom he will not give the honor of naming. Sesshomaru brought honor upon the Western lands… he looked upon his daughter and realized that he was wrong in that thought. Kagome, and all her influences had taught him much… and together they brought honor to the West. Sesshomaru looked up as he stopped and saw his home… before his home stood his mate holding their second child and running happily toward him was his son and heir to the throne… Sesshomaru was finally complete.**

**Jeekashu ran as branches cut into his pale skin, he didn't care, nothing mattered around him… just what was in front of him. The night bathed his body in is cool silver lights and played upon the shadows as a ghost whispering its secrets to the creations of the almighty and him alone. The silence in the woods was deafening in its horrific roar, horrific because it gave him nothing. The ground was moist with fresh rain and cushioned his footfalls as he moved swiftly within the darkness… The scents danced across his nose and teased him with the trail, the hunt was on.**

**Sango pressed in close to him as their breath came in short pants. The electricity in the air could be felt as though it were a blanket draped upon their nude forms within the home, through the window the moon bathed him in a surreal glow that made her wonder if this was just a dream, the violet eyes of the man she loved couldn't possibly be looking at her like that. Miroku shifted from above her and laid out next to her as he gathered her up into his eager arms.**

**"I'm never going to leave you again Sango." Sango smiled as he nibbled on her ear lobe.**

**"It is important for you to help Sesshomaru as much as you can during these times." Sango turned and faced him playing with his hair as she spoke, "This is the first time that peace has truly settled over all the territories, the first time 4 lords were in control that could actually stand each other, there was always a break somewhere. I'm happy for this Miroku, it's like I finally feel safe in my own home… in my own lands." Japan was finally united. "I just wish I could do more…"**

**"You are doing plenty by being here for them when I can not. I couldn't ask for a better mother…" He kissed her again.**

**"I won't lie to you Miroku… it gets hard sometimes. I couldn't have gotten where I am with them if I hadn't had you to help me."**

**"The 4 of them have turned out perfectly, and the next will be no different."**

**"… The next?" Miroku smiled and rested his hand over her stomach. "What!?"**

**"Your energies are changing again Sango… can't you feel it?"**

**Jeekashu could feel it now… the distance was enclosing… he was almost there… he could feel his whole body tightening as he neared he prey. It was only a matter of seconds before the chase came to an end… only a matter of seconds.**

**Inuyasha let his eyes roam the lands before him. Everything was tense but not as bad as when he first arrived. He understood Inasama's concern; this place was a battle zone waiting to happen. They are all high ranking youkai, they were all eager to move up in the world, and they all wanted to keep their village pure. Full blooded youkai are like that…**

**Sesshomaru felt it was more important then ever that Inuyasha be there when he discovered the animosity the village had towards humans, he had even had Kagome go there a few times to work her magic. It was a long and hard road, but the village was finally becoming more and more accepting of half breeds and humans alike. Many of them even liked Kagome on a personal level and as such started to open their minds to other humans. Trade was finally negotiated with a nearby human village in the past month with the help of Miroku and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had even met someone he was considering courting, her name was Rin. Sesshomaru had met her and given his approval, Kagome damn near wanted to adopt the human! Now all he had to do… was convince Rin he was worth the second glance he was hoping for…**

**Kouga paced agitatedly outside a cave glancing at the pelt covered door nervously from time to time.**

**"My lord you should sit for a while you've not rested all night or day."**

**"What is the problem…? I don't understand why this is taking so long!" Kouga growled dangerously as one of his brethren attempted to lead him to a rock perfectly formed for sitting.**

**"These things happen my lord… they cant be helped…" Kouga stared at the youkai male unsure how to take what he said… those simple words could be taken so many ways…**

**Blood. Blood. Blood. He could smell it, filling his nose! Scream. Scream! NO!**

**Kouga attempted to burst through the entryway to the cave when a man stopped him.**

**"You can't go in there right now! There were complications please my lord just wait!"**

**"Send for Kagome! Now! My fastest of the tribe!"**

**"My lord we wouldn't make it in time! The TaiYoukai of the West is too far!" Kouga turned on him in a way that would have made a tremble sneak its way down Sesshomaru's spine.**

**"Then request Sesshomaru-Sama come with her!!" Kouga attempted to slash at his chest, "Bring her HERE NOW!!"**

**"KOUGA!!" The scream pierced through him and he lounged at the cave.**

**Kagome turned towards the North, she felt a strange pull of peace and joy… a smile pulled her mouth up and twisted her eyes into gems of happiness.**

**"Good luck Kouga…"**

**Kouga looked down wide eyed at his new child.**

**"He is perfect Ayame. He is as perfect as Tsuyuki was when she was born…" Tsuyuki smiled watching her parents as she peeked into the room from the entry way. She understood these things a little better then her parents thought she did. She was happy that her brother made it to them; she could feel the strain and the illness all along even though her father and mother thought she couldn't. She had worried she would lose both brother and mother… but all is well now. Life concurred death in this story, and their family grew.**

**"Okasan, Otousan, may I see him too?"**

**Ayame smiled warmly as she drifted slowly, "of course Tsuyuki, of course."**

**Finally! The time has come! Jeekashu lunged expertly and readied for impact. Everything went as planned, he had won! It felt like nothing he could have every imagined, tasted like everything he had always dreamed, the warmth that spread through his entire form was enough to burn him from the inside out. He had caught her.**

**"Inasama, I would be honored if you would take the space beside me as the lady of the North."**

**Inasama looked up with wide startled hazel eyes. How long since she last saw him has he been tracking her? The contrast of the green center and the blue grey rim of her eyes fascinated him as he awaited her answer. The slant and mix of her expressive eyes could do no evil in his opinion. They showed him the purity of her soul and the fire in her heart. In the time he spent with her as she traveled with him for the few months following the debates in the west had been plenty for him to be sure, he just didn't realize it before she left to travel on her own… looking down upon her now beneath him he took in the way her raven black hair spread out around her head and created a dark seductive halo as the moonlight swept her form… how could he have let this creature leave his side at all?**

**"Jeekashu-Sama I…"**

**"Jeekashu, no Sama," He ran his clawed hand through her hair tenderly and leaned in to kiss her plush lips, "I will not accept no from you Ina,"**

**"Then you know my answer."**

* * *

_**Perhaps it was not the way it was thought things would end up for them, but it is the outcome they found. Perhaps there are things that were regretted and people that are missed, but the present is cherished and no one wishes for its change. Love found the most impossible couples and death met the darkness that knocked upon their door. This may be a fiction, most impossible to be real, but each letter here was somehow dreamed up and each word formed. These words then created a sentence and that sentence an idea. That idea formed a story and that story found your eyes where ever you might be right now, perhaps it didn't move you, and maybe it did. Weather it did, or didn't, weather its impossible for such a happy ending to exist or if it is, consider the amazing fact that it reached you at all. Then ask yourself if happily ever after doesn't really exist at all.**_

_**They lived happily ever after…**_

* * *

_Don't like it? Let me know! Give me your feed back! I am not against a re writing if my fans don't like this turn. Please review and tell me if this is a befitting end._

_Dont forget to visit my thanks chap!_

_Your Humble Serving Author_

_**Pearl Knight**_


	24. My Final Words

_My final words to all my readers..._

_One day a happily little Pearl Knight reviewed her finally finished work while wiping the sweat from her brow with a tired yet happy smile. _

_She had sat on her final chapter for a very long time worried that the chapter would ruin the story if it wasn't perfect but nothing ever seemed good enough. She finally went with one that she had written in a quick write flow while in the zone. Although she wished she could have revised it she felt all she would end up doing is more damage then good. Thus she put up her final chapter and crossed her figures._

_As she reviewed her chapters and reviews she thought to herself, "I should really make sure these people understand that their reviews meant a lot to me!" And so she looked through to find some of the names that repeated often and a lot of the reviews that had brought tears to her eyes to make sure they were mentioned here today. Pearl leaned back as she completed her list of supporters that made a difference and realized sadly that not all the names were there!_

_'To anyone not mentioned here,' Pearl wrote carefully, _

_'I want you all to know that every single one of you that reviewed made a difference. Each and every review made a difference and every idea was painstakingly thought over. I could not have done this without every single review I received. I can't put into words how much it means to me to have had the opportunity to share my stories, ideas, and style with each of you. I can't begin to think how boring my days would be without FanFiction. Thank you all and may all your stories receive many, many good reviews you are all amazing authors in my eyes, cause it takes an amazing person to have the courage to put your work out there for so many people to read and judge every day. No matter what kind of reviews you get, smile and remember that you did it. I am everyone's fan who has the heart to try. So I'm applauding to you guys, even if I don't have the honor of reviewing your work myself.'_

_"Pearl," her fiance's voice whispered from behind her, "It's 3:08 AM I know what your doing is important to you but so is sleep, you have work tomorrow baby." Pearl nodded softly and took care of the finishing touches..._

_Pearl smiled happily while re-reading her writing because she truly felt it from the bottom of her heart. She was their fan and as always..._

_their humble serving author_

**Pearl Knight**

_Special thanks to:_

_**ShadowOwl-San**_

_**Ina-Sama**_

_**TwistInFate-San**_

_**Fallen Ice Princess-San**_

_**Buster-Brown -San**_

_**Mysterious Miko of Moonlight-San**_

_**Hidden Vampire-San**_

_**Jeweled Fairy-San**_

_**SexyDemonGirl500-San**_

_**Embodiment of Sekhet-San this is the person that introduced me to the site**_

_**Shadow Miko-San**_

_**Kur7kagnluv-San**_

_**Demonic KunoichiKagi-San**_

_**Blueyesangel1186-San**_

_**Melodi Moon-San**_

_**ChrissyKlay-San**_


End file.
